Word For Word About Rides and Rides
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: This is the third in my Maximum Ride trilogy. First it was Our "Normal" Lives, then More Normalness, and now this. This is all the kids' lives. not the Flock but their children and what they all have to go through. Rated T, I do not own M.R.
1. Introduction

"Mom!" I ran down the hall, trying to find my mom.

"What, Mandy?" Mom asked. I found her in the kitchen.

"Jacob asked me- can I go?" I begged. She rose an eyebrow at Dad. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

My name is Mandy and I am the daughter of the one and only Maximum Ride. I have a brother who is months younger than me: Lucas. And another brother named Milo who is five years younger than us. I am sixteen as well as Lucas and Milo is eleven. My father is Fang Ride. Mom is still in her band: Saviors of the World. Nina and Steve are married with twins our age- Ivan and Daniel. Jane and Toby have kids our age too: Maxine and Gregory.

Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella live across the street and have four kids: Jessie and Devin are twins and Lizzie and Trevor are twins too. They're all around our ages. Jessie and Devin are sixteen and Lizzie and Trevor are fourteen.

Aunt Nudge and Uncle Kyle have three kids- Nikki, Tyler, and Thomas. Nikki is eighteen, Tyler is seventeen, and Thomas is sixteen.

Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Michelle have a boy and two girls: Oliver, Fiona, and Lily. They're triplets and all fifteen.

Aunt Angel and Uncle Ryan have one girl: Ivory.

Grandma and Grandpa live next door and Johnny- their kid, my uncle- just turned eighteen.

Mom looked at Dad and they seemed to have one of their silent talks. I don't understand it t all- they stare at each other and they can have an entire conversation. She looked back at my begging face. Bambi eyes. Aunt Nudge and Aunt Angel taught me how to do it when I was little.

"Fine, go ahead. But keep your phone on you and be back at 9." I hugged her squealing.

I ran up to my room to get ready. I passed Lucas' room.

"I don't see the big deal about this guy." He followed me to my room.

He leaned against my doorframe and crossed his arms- he looks so much like Dad when he was our age. He smiled. "Thanks, sis." He can read minds.

"The big deal, Lucas, is that Jacob is THE hottest guy in school and he asked ME out!" I ran into the bathroom to change. He and I were going to go dancing at a new club. I came out in a red dress that flows out when I spin.

"He may be the hottest guy in school, but he's also the biggest player." Lucas came further into my room and got me my heels while I did my make-up. He handed them to me. He looked concerned. "I want you to be careful, alright? I don't want my sister to get hurt."

I smiled at him and hugged him. He, of course, takes after Dad and stiffens when people put their arms around him. "Just hug me back." I mumbled.

He did and chuckled. "Whatever you do, don't tell Aunt Nudge about this; you know how she gets." He pulled back and left my room.

Milo ran in and hugged me. He smiled. "Don't do anything stupid." He ran back out.

"Hey! I don't do stupid things!" I paused. "That's Lucas' thing!" I sighed and left my room, going downstairs as I heard a car horn honk. "Bye, guys!"

"wait!" Dad called, wary and protective.

I groaned. "You're not going to interrogate him, are you?"

Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "No…I just want to see who's driving."

He opened the door to see Jacob leaning against his Mustang that his older brother was in the driver's seat. He nodded and hugged me goodbye.

I closed the door behind me, excited.

LUCAS POV:

I sat in the game room in the basement with Milo, playing Guitar Hero with him. "I don't know…Jacob is bad news."

"Look, I'm eleven. I don't know much about dating so-" I had cut him off with my laughter.

"Please, Milo! I already know about Janette." We tilted the guitars to get the extra boost.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad." He sort of begged me. "But anyway, why are you worrying so much? Mandy can handle herself- you saw her last week when that idiot stole her purse."

"FYI, dude, Mom and Dad already know."

"Did you tell them?!"

"No, Mom can see the future, dimwit. She saw you two on your first date months before you guys started dating."

"She's not mad?"

"She wants you to be happy. Plus, Mom and Dad were basically together all their lives and no one freaked on them- she knows how all of us feel. Why do you think she let Mandy goon that date?"

Milo paused the game. "Why don't we ask Mom to spy on the date- the future part. You know, to see if anything bad happens?"

"Or…we can just go spy on them. They're going dancing so we can just go to the same place with dates. You bring Janette and I'll bring…"

"Nobody. Because you're all alone." Milo laughed. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! Janette has a friend in your grade! You could bring her."

"What's her name?" Jacob might be the hottest guy in the grade but I'm the most popular.

"Wendy."

"fine," We ran upstairs. "Hey, Mom, Dad, Milo and I are going to take some friends dancing."

Even to me, that sounded gay.

"Okay, just don't ruin your sister's date. Have fun with Janette and Wendy." Mom smirked and Dad chuckled.

I frowned. "Must you ruin our fun?"

They looked at one another and then at me, nodding.

I rolled my eyes. Milo and I went to pick up the girls. And Mom and Dad KNEW that we were definitely going to ruin their date- it's in the Little Brother Handbook.


	2. Grinder

**Jacob took me to the hottest spot in town for teens: Grinder. And, trust me, if you saw everyone dancing, you would know why it was called that. When he saw me get out of the house, he had a certain spark in his eyes.**

"**Well, here we are." Jacob held his arms out as if to say "Ta-da!" "My family owns this place."**

**My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"**

**He nodded, smirking. "Yepp. We're rich- all thanks to this place."**

**We walked right in and I got to see what the fuss was about. People have been talking about this place ever since it opened. There were people everywhere. There were stairs in the far left corner leading up to the second story. There was a "bar" on the whole right side of the place. In the middle was a giant dance floor with people grinding against one another. There were couches and tables scattered around the edges of the club, near the walls. There was a disco ball (ick) and hundreds of lights that were different colors. A DJ, of course. There was even a smoke machine.**

**I tucked my wings closer to my back and then they had vanished into my back, just like Mom's power allowed her to do.**

**Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bar, ignoring my protests. "Hey, Gary, give this little lady some punch." He winked at him.**

**Gary, the bartender, nodded and got to work.**

"**Jacob, I'm not thirsty. There's no need." I brushed my hair out of my face.**

"**Don't be stupid, have a drink." He handed me the tall glass filled with pink liquid.**

**I took a sip but didn't swallow. I smiled and, when Jacob looked away, I spat it back into the glass. There was alcohol in it. Jacob looked back at me and saw that I wasn't drinking any more. He frowned.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing- I'm just not one for punch." I turned to the bartender and gave him the glass back- he had seen me spit it out. He dumped it into the sink. "I'll have a Mike's."**

**He nodded. "Coming up."**

**I stared at Jacob. "Does your family- or the law- know that you're selling alcohol to underage teens?" Gary handed me my Mike's Hard Lemonade. I took a long sip. "That fruity drink might get other girls drunk easily but not this girl."**

"**The punch doesn't have much liquor in it. Only enough to give it flavor." Meaning a lot. "Come on, let's dance." I set my empty bottle on the bar, paying and going to the dance floor with him.**

**LUCAS POV:**

"**You look great, Wendy." I complimented. She was a pretty girl but too preppy. I tried to act enthusiastic about the date, like her, but my heart wasn't in it.**

"**Why, thank you, Lucas." She wore too much make-up, was too giddy, and wore really bright colors that made her look either dead or sick. Tonight, she wore a really short, really tight yellow dress that landed mid-thigh. Her heels were so high, she was unbalanced and, no doubt, she would break her ankle. I might be a guy but that was just too ridiculous. She giggled. "I'm so excited! I mean, they don't call it The Grinder for nothing!"**

**Oh, dear Bird! (Yes, I said it!) My sister was at The Grinder! With THE horniest guy in school!**

**We arrived and Wendy went straight for the bar, getting the punch. I know that punch, it was deadly. Everyone knew that Jacob's family owned the place and it was the place to hook up- that's why there's bedrooms upstairs and an alcoholic bar.**

**I turned to Milo, who was giving money to Janette for some drinks- nonalcoholic. He looked at me and moved his head side to side as though he was checking this place out. His version of a hidden shake of the head.**

"**I don't see her either." I said.**

**Someone climbed on stage. It was a girl wearing a mini jean skirt with leggings underneath and a bright pink halter top with wedge heels. "Hey, everybody!" she called into the microphone. I could hear what she was thinking- she wanted to humiliate my sister.**

**If only I could find her! I tried getting to the front of the club, where the stage sat, Milo at my side, but there were too many people in the way.**

"**There's someone here who I think should sing a song! Mandy Ride! Come on up and sing us a song!"**

**Everyone cheered and hollered, wanting Mandy too go up on stage. She never sang in front of other people except for her family and the Flock.**

**Mandy was lifted onstage by Jacob and his brother- whose name escapes me. She stood there, looking at everyone. I could recognize the look in her eye; nervousness.**

"**All you have to do is read off the teleprompter." She pointed to a small TV screen. "Play the music!" She called out to the DJ. She turned to Mandy and gave her the mic. "Good luck, you whore." She murmured. I could hear her and so could Milo. We tried running up there but Wendy and Janette came over to us.**

**Wendy already seemed drunk and she wasn't even done with the punch. Janette held two rootbeer bottles and handed me a third. I smiled and nodded.**

"**You're- You're not interested in the girl onstage, are you?" Wendy asked, stuttering because of the alcohol intake.**

**I stared at her, trying not to laugh. "That's my sister…"**

"**So you are!" She started crying.**

**Tyler and Nikki came up to us with their dates.**

"**Hey, Lucas, Milo, Janette- Crying Girl." Tyler greeted casually.**

**I chuckled. "Hey."**

"**I can't believe Candy would try to humiliate Mandy! But, lucky for her, Mandy is going to be singing one of Max's songs." Nikki informed me. "She's planning on changing the words to the song so Mandy would look stupid. Why did you bring Wendy? She's not supposed to drink."**

"**An excuse to spy on Mandy." I explained. Wendy was grinding with some other guy, laughing it up. "Let's go to the side."**

**We started going to a couch and we sat down just as the music played for Mandy to sing to.**

"**It's supposed to start off like normal but then the lyrics will change." Thomas came over to us.**

"**How did you guys find this out?" Milo asked, Janette at his side.**

**Thomas smiled a smile Tyler normally does. "It's all about charming people."**

"**Shh, she's going to sing." Janette commented.**

**Mandy took a deep breath and when she heard the beginning of the song, she smiled.**

**I'm the life of the party**

**So contagious**

**All the boys wanna catch me**

**But I'm just playin'**

**One**

**One, Two come and see what I can do**

**Two**

**Two, Three everybody's after me**

**Three**

**Three, Four let me tell you what's in store**

**Lets go, everybody on the floor**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm everywhere**

**I'm flashing lights**

**They stop and stare**

**I'm fabulous**

**I'm on a roll**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**I'm the perfect disaster**

**You can't stop me**

**Coming faster and faster**

**But you just watch me .. you just watch me**

**Five**

**Five, Six don't you want a little fix**

**Six**

**Countdown, get a little crazy now**

**Nine**

**Nine, Ten see me work the room and then**

**Hold on ready here we go again**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm everywhere**

**I'm flashing lights**

**They stop and stare**

**I'm fabulous**

**I'm on a roll**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**Walking every wire**

**Set the world on fire**

**No one's shining brighter**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm fabulous**

**I'm on a roll**

**I'm in you head and everybody knows**

**I'm everywhere**

**Those flashing lights they stop and stare**

**I'm fabulous**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl.**

**Everyone cheered Mandy on and she was smiling the biggest smile Milo and I have seen in months. (Supergirl by Saving Jane)**

**They were all cheering for more and Candy was fuming. She walked straight up to Jacob and Frenched him right in front of Mandy. Milo, Janette, Nikki, Tyler, Thomas, and I stood, pissed off. We were angry because he kissed right back.**

**Milo and I made gagging noises because we knew what he was thinking.**

**Mandy smirked and whispered to the DJ.**

**It's too late to say you're sorry **

**You've been gone from here too long**

**I hope you found what you were missing**

**Cause I don't miss you here at all**

**And it's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby**

**I'm saving my breath**

**I'm saving my tears**

**I'm saving my life for something**

**Better than these years**

**Who's cryin now?**

**Who's cryin now?**

**There's so many nights I wasted**

**I was waiting for your call**

**Did you think I'd wait forever?**

**I guess you don't know me at all**

**And I told you if you left you would regret it**

**Thinking I would take you back, but you don't get it**

**I'm savin my breath**

**I'm savin my tears**

**I'm savin my life for something**

**Better than these years**

**I've lost too much time**

**Crying over you**

**Don't look so surprised that I've**

**Got better things to do.**

**Who's cryin now?**

**Who's cryin now?**

**I'm savin my breath**

**I'm savin my tears**

**I'm savin my life, for something**

**Better than these years**

**I've lost too much time**

**Crying over you**

**Don't look so surprised, that I've**

**Got better things to do.**

**Who's cryin now? (Who's cryin now?)**

**Who's cryin now? (Who's cryin now?)**

**Who's cryin now? (Who's cryin now?)**

**Tell me who's cryin, cryin now**

**I'm savin my life, for something**

**Oooooooooo**

**I'm savin my breath. (Who's Crying Now by Saving Jane)**

**I got a good look a the DJ. No one could have had that track because only family and friends know about that song. It was Terence, Mandy's friend. He had the background track and Mandy just perfected the song.**

**Mandy jumped off stage and started to leave the club. All of us went after her. Janette was in the know of tonight's plan, Wendy…not so much. We just sort of left her there. Mostly because she had gone upstairs.**

**We all met up with Mandy outside the club.**

**Milo ran up to her and hugged her from the back. "You did great, sis!" He then started to tickle her, hoping to get her to smile and laugh.**

**She was laughing so hard, tears sprung out of her eyes. "Ok! Ok, ok, ok! Enough, please!" She begged.**

**Milo stopped and Janette came up and grabbed his hand, leading him toward her house's direction so he could drop her off. Nikki's, Tyler's, and Thomas' dates left too. Now, it was just me, Nikki, Tyler, Thomas, and my brokenhearted sister.**

**We all walked home in silence.**

**--**

"**We're home!" I called into our house. "Rockford kids are here!" (Nudge and Kyle's last name is Rockford. Gazzy and Angel took the last name of their parents; Twiggle. Iggy and Ella are still using Martinez. Max and Fang- duh- are Ride.)**

**Mandy ran up the stairs as Milo popped into the house. I looked at Nikki and Tyler, Thomas and Milo going into the basement.**

"**What do we do?" I asked. I was never good at comforting Mandy when she was upset- which is rare.**

**Mom and Dad came from the kitchen.**

"**Why is your sister upset?" Mom questioned, crossing her arms.**

"**Didn't you see?" I countered. She gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "She saw her date kiss another girl. And he tried to get her drunk." At least, I think…He tries to with every one of his dates so why not Mandy?**

**Dad sighed and he teleported him and Mom up to Mandy's room.**

**MANDY POV:**

"**Mandy, honey, what happened?" Mom asked, sitting next to me on my bed. I had changed into long, flannel pajama bottoms and a black, spaghetti strap shirt. I was curled up, knees drawn to my chest, arms crossed and resting atop my legs. My face was buried in my arms, hair cascading around me, like a curtain.**

"**Nothing."**

"**That's not what Lucas told us." Dad contradicted.**

**A breeze blew into my room from my window. "Nothing that I want to talk about." I clarified.**

**The door bell rang downstairs.**

"**Aunt Nudge and Uncle Kyle are here- why don't you two go answer the door?" I gave them a pointed stare that meant to get the door NOW.**

**I put up a wall around my room when they left. It was the supernatural, dream kind of wall. No one can get into my room.**

**LUCAS POV:**

"**Don't look at me, Mandy never listens to my advice about guys. I can't handle seeing her upset, though. I wouldn't know what to say." Nikki sat on the couch, me sitting next to her. She covered her face in her hands.**

**Aunt Nudge and Uncle Kyle rang the doorbell and walked right in.**

**Aunt Nudge crossed her arms, seeing the position her daughter was in. "What happened?"**

"**nothing to do with Nikki. It's Mandy." I explained.**

**Aunt Nudge knew that when it was Mandy involved, only one person knew how to fix it. She stared pointedly at Tyler.**

**He glanced at his mom. "What?"**

"**Get your ass up there and fix this." she ordered.**

"**Mom-"**

"**She is your best friend. Now go do it."**

**Uncle Kyle was in the kitchen, fixing up some comfort food for Mandy.**

**Tyler nodded and walked up the stairs.**


	3. Comfort From A Best Friend

There was a knock at my door. "Mandy?" It was Tyler's voice.

My tears were still streaming out of my eyes and I didn't want anyone to see me in my weak state. I didn't let him in nor did I answer.

I heard him huff. "If you don't open the door, I'm just going to walk in." He can walk through walls, Hell, through anything if he wanted. Like Kitty from X-Men.

"You can't- no one can come in." I told him, voice cracking.

He didn't answer. Instead, he came in through the wall. I dropped my head into my hands in defeat. I felt weight next to me on my bed.

"Mandy, I saw what happened."

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "So why are you up here?"

"I'm your shoulder." He said simply.

I looked up at him. "'Scuse me?"

"When you're crying, I'm your shoulder." He put his arm around my shoulders and held me to his side, my face resting against his chest.

I sighed. More tears started falling. "I should have known better. I'm so stupid." I wrapped my arms around Tyler's waist, hugging myself to him.

He wiped my hair out of my face. "You didn't know- that's an excuse. And you did great- he doesn't know that you're hurt."

"But that's just it! I don't have an excuse! Lucas warned me and I still went with him." I started sniffling.

"Mandy, calm down." Tyler soothed, rubbing my back with his hand gently. "You still handled it like an adult. And you kept that warning he gave you. If you hadn't, you would've drunk the punch." I looked up at him. "Like I said, I saw what happened." Then he chuckled. "I'm still shocked, though, that you still drank some alcohol."

"Mom lets me have alcohol once every two months that way when I'm older, I won't be super drunk when I have one drink. Seems stupid and idiotic but Mom says it's safe for me. Besides, that punch tasted nasty."

Tyler laughed. "I bet. Mandy, you are way more mature than you think you are. A teenager who was given alcohol would have had it- all of it. But you didn't. You spat it out. And you didn't go upstairs with him either. So you're not stupid. You're smart and wise."

I wiped my eyes. "I still don't see why he asked ME out, though." I mumbled. I really didn't. I had thought prior that maybe he realized he liked me but now I'm thinking it was just for a hook-up.

Tyler shook his head. "You don't see yourself clearly. Mandy, you are smart, wise, clever-"

"Those are all the same." I interrupted.

"And creative," he went on like I hadn't interrupted. "Pretty- you have good taste in music. You can cook- you have so many talents, Mandy, it's amazing." His voice sounded so sincere that I had no choice but to believe him. "you are one of a kind, Mandeline. Anyone who doesn't want to date is an idiot." He squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and stood up. "You did the right thing today- there's no need to be upset."

I stood as well and hugged my best friend. "Thank you, Tyler."

He hugged me back tightly. "No problem."

I pulled back at the same time as him and smiled. He smiled back, showing his pearly white teeth. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

It only lasted a second but a second was enough to have my senses go haywire. He waved as he left my room, smiling still.

I sat on my bed, biting my lip while I smiled.

NPOV:

"I seriously don't know why my son is the only person that Mandy trusts with her feelings." I shook my head, sitting at the kitchen table next to Fang.

He took a sip of the coffee. "Nudge, there's something that you don't really know." He looked up at Max who was at the fridge.

She nodded and came over to me. She leaned against the table near my chair. "Tyler was the first one to see Mandy cry over something. Not like when she was a baby but when she REALLY cried. He didn't make fun of her or anything- he just comforted her. They're close-"

"I know," I interrupted. "They're best friends. You can't be best friends unless you're close."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "I mean, look at you two." he pointed to Fang and Max.

Max scratched behind her ear. "That was a poor comparison, Kyle." She chuckled. "Fang and I are married."

"Yes, but you guys were best friends when we were all younger." I pointed out. "and you were really close- still are."

"I know," Max sighed, looking down at her cup of coffee. "I know…but back to Tyler and Mandy."

"What about us?" Tyler came into the room.

Max hopped off the table and turned around. Everyone looked shocked. "How is she?" Max asked calmly, avoiding what he might have overheard.

He shrugged. "She's fine- calmed down. But what were you all saying about us?"

Max waved it off like it was nothing. "Oh, nothing. Your mom just didn't understand why only Mandy comes to you when she's upset."

He crossed his arms warily. "And why does she?"

"You're her best friend. Since Fang and I are her parents, it's obvious she wouldn't show her feelings to everyone. Just a select few- and you're the one she lets in."

He nodded, looking bored. "and how did Mom NOT know this?" he completely ignored me.

I stood up. "I think it's time to go home, don't you, Kyle?" I started to continue before he could answer. "There's school and work tomorrow- we should go. Thanks for having us over, Max, Fang, bye. Thomas!" I called.

He came up from the basement and Nikki came from the family room. We all left.

Tyler went to his room and I followed.

I closed the door. "What really happened in Mandy's room?"

TPOV:

"What do you mean?" Great, can Mom read minds or see the future TOO?

She sat next to me. "When you came into the kitchen, you were blushing."

Shit. "Nothing," I shrugged. "I just told her the truth."

She smiled, looking overjoyed.

"Not THAT truth- that's not even the truth!" My mom has gone delirious and believes that I like Mandy as more than a friend. "I just told her that she was smart and- stuff. Confidential friend stuff." I hope she let go of the topic.

She suddenly stood up. "You KISSED her!"

My eyes went wide- I hope she thought that meant wtf instead of 'oh shit, she found out.' I laughed. "Yeah, funny."

Her eyes narrowed and I managed to look innocent but not too innocent. "Not the lips…not the cheek…aw! You kissed her forehead!" She put her hand to her heart.

"Mom!" I whined. "It was to comfort- to comfort!"

"say what you may but there's another reason." She left.

I thought for a while.

What the F did she mean by that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so there was something that I had never stated before: Ivory's age. I couldn't figure out what to put because Angel is so much younger than everyone else. Since I don't really want a toddler, I'm going to put her as a 9 year old. If Angel's age doesn't match up, oh well. I don't want a toddler, I want mostly teens cause it's funnier with all the drama. Thank you, )( *wings* )(, for pointing this out.

Here's more to answer some of the questions people put:

can Milo read minds?--- Yes, he can, because he can borrow people's powers and magnify them. That's why he can also teleport; because he can copy Fang's power.

Are Tyler and Mandy going to end up together?--- Well, this chapter should answer that…It's all reading between the lines.

What is with Gazzy and Angel's last name being Twiggle?--- Well, truth be told, I couldn't think of anything. I like names that no one thinks of. That's why I chose Mandeline for Mandy's name and Milo as Milo. Along with Nikki and Ivory. Twiggle was a combination of unimportant words and I was also too lazy to think of anything.

So, I hope that clears some things up. If you have any more questions, put them in the review and I'll answer here. I'm trying really hard to do a boy's POV so I don't really know if that's how they think or anything. It's actually mostly narrative but I'll try to get more thoughts in their POVs.


	4. School, Aye, Aye, Uncle Ride

"Mandy, come on! We're going to be late!!" Lucas complained.

"Shut up! I'm coming!!" I slipped my backpack on and ran down the stairs. "you know you could just FLY to school if you're running late." I nodded my head at Milo. "Hey, chipmunk."

"We can't- there's no forest around the school to land. And don't call me that." Milo pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "you and all the details." The doorbell rang. "I got it." I opened the front door after running to it and I saw Tyler standing there. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, need a ride?" He crossed his arms, fiddling with his keys.

I nodded. "Sure."

"hey, thanks, man." Lucas came up beside me, Milo next to him.

"Actually, I only have one seat left." Tyler winced apologetically.

"Oh," Lucas said. "Well, good luck getting to school, Mandy, Milo."

Lucas started walking forward but stopped when he heard: "Lucas David Ride!" It was Mom. She came walking out in her robe, crossing her arms. "That is your sister's ride- don't steal it." She smiled at me. "Have a good day, Mandy."

I nodded, smirking. "Thanks, Mom!" I grabbed Tyler's hand and ran down the sidewalk to his car. I let go of his hand and he went to the driver's side. I saw Thomas and Nikki in the back. Their backpacks were between them and I set mine there too. "Hey, guys." I hopped in.

"Mom, how are we supposed to get to school?" Milo asked.

I saw Mom smirk my smirk. "Just fly, chipmunk."

Milo and Lucas turned toward me, jaws dropped, eyes narrowed. "Mandy!" They screeched.

I laughed as Tyler punched it, sending us shooting toward school.

Nikki flicked the back of my head. "You shouldn't abuse your power, Mandy." She scolded.

"Hey, they were going to steal my ride- I couldn't let that happen."

-----

Biology let out and I rushed away from the room, heading for Photography class. I hated Biology. As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

My books fell from my hands and I bent down to pick them up. Two other hands picked up my last two books and held them out to me. I looked up to see Darrel, a really cute guy. He's tan, has blue eyes, light brown hair, and a tall frame- only inches taller than me. And I'm tall.

We both stood and I took the books from him. "Thanks, Darrel."

"No problem. On your way to Photography?" He guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's walk together." He offered. He has the same schedule as me.

"Sure." We walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs.

"How's your brother? I heard he got dissed at Grinder. That's got to be tough."

"He's fine. He just brought the girl, it wasn't a date. And he didn't care. He didn't want to get her out of the bedroom that was above the club."

"There's bedrooms up there?" Darrel asked, shocked. "Oh man, I feel like we're in a different time. You know? The time for underage drinking, drugs, all that stuff. Wasn't that the 80s or something?"

I laughed. "Most likely."

Darrel paused a moment. "How are you, though? I- I saw what happened."

"I'm fine- Jake's a jerk so…"

"Oh, hey, but you sang wonderfully!" He smile at me.

I blushed. "Really? I didn't think I inherited my mom's singing ability."

He stopped walking and I stopped to see why. "Your mom can sing?"

"Yeah, but minor league, you know?" we started walking again.

"That's still cool- she in a band?"

"Um…not- not that I'm aware of…" My brothers and I didn't want anyone to know that Mom was Lapis- too many people would try to use us. Same with the band's kids too, and the Flock's.

We came to the classroom and walked right in. Everyone was still in conversation since class hadn't started yet. We sat right next to each other.

"So, um, a couple of us are going to see a movie Wednesday. You wanna come?"

"That depends. What movie?"

"The Hangover."

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, we'll all buy tickets for a different movie and sneak in into The Hangover?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

I laughed. "Please! I'll just use my charm." I fluttered my eyelashes, making Darrel laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" He finished laughing.

"I have people who can get us in without having to sneak." Thomas and Fiona work there. "Who's going?"

"You know- the guys, the girls."

"So, our usual group of movie-goers?" he nodded. "Sweet, I'll be there. Time and place."

"I'll pick you up. So be ready."

I chuckled. "I definitely will."

Jessie and Devin came over with their cameras and snapped pictures of us.

"Jess!"

"Dev!" Darrel and I complained, covering our eyes.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"Hey, we still on for The Hangover? Fiona gonna let us in?" Devin sat down in a chair, facing it so it was backwards.

"Yeah. Just added one more person to the attending list." Darrel gestured to me.

"Hey, Mandy, don't you have a meeting Wednesday?" Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's during school." I smiled, happy. "I get out of school!"

Darrel scoffed. "Lucky!"

I laughed just as class started.

TPOV:

I was walking down the hall when I looked into Photography class where Mandy was. She was fluttering her eyelashes at Darrel, one of her friends. I laughed; always the jokester. The door was open so I was able to hear what they were talking about.

"Sweet, I'll be there," I heard Mandy say cheerfully. "Time and place."

"I'll pick you up. So be ready."

She chuckled, looking down for a moment. "I definitely will."

My eyebrows came together. Mandy was flirting. She never flirts. With anyone. Ever. Not even when she's joking.

"Ty!" A girl's voice called.

I looked up to see Danielle. "Hey, D."

"Hey, so, are we going to a movie or what?" She stood a little too close for my taste.

"When did we decide that?" I don't recall making plans to see a movie. We started walking to our next class- which was close.

"Well, we didn't so much as I did. Pick me up at seven on Wednesday." She bit her lip, smiling.

"No."

Her smile went away. "What?"

"I said," I leaned closer to her, over her really- she was really short. "No."

She looked sad. "We're seeing The Hangover." She was hoping that would change my mind.

"No, Danielle. I'm not going to a movie with you."

"Why not!?" She all but yelled.

"We're not even dating."

"So, last night at Grinder meant nothing to you?"

"What the F**k are you talking about? We all just hung out there after meeting up. And we didn't do anything." I paused. "Are you on something?"

The kids in our class laughed, having heard what I just said. Odds are, I was right about that.

"Danielle, leave me alone." I sat down in my assigned seat.

She sniffled and trudged to her seat in the front.

One of my friends sat next to me. "Hey, dude, let's go. See that movie, I mean. It's supposed to be good. A whole group of friends are going that day at five. Let's join them."

"I don't know…" I never really liked group dates. Especially when you're the only one without a date.

"It's just a bunch of friends, man. Come on. You never hang out with us anymore."

"Us being…?"

"All your friends. You just hang out with your siblings and neighbors."

"Hey," I stopped him. "My neighbors are my friends."

He just stared at me.

I sighed. "I know, you're right-"

"As usual."

I punched his arm, joking around. "Shut up…Fine, I'll go. But, so help me, God, if you try to set me up again-"

"Don't worry. All the girls that are going are our friends already. No need to date them."

"Good."

"Whatever. Oh, and, I'm driving."

I groaned. "Not the Crap Camero!"

"Hey! It's not crap!" He grumbled.

"It is! Do you see how much pollution it gives off? All that gas it needs? It's horrible- dude, sell it."

"But it's just like the one in Transformers!" He whined.

"Yeah! The bad one. Do yourself a favor and get a good car- like mine." I popped my collar.

"Yeah, yeah. What's so special about your car?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a Jaguar. Top of the line even! It's only available in Japan."

"Class is staring." The teacher called out.

I looked forward and smirked. This was my favorite class. Mostly because Fang was my teacher. I nodded my head at him, saying my hello.

He stuck his chin forward ever so slightly as his hello back. "Everyone take your texts out and…" He made this class interesting. "Turn to chapter 3. Who read last night's homework?" Everyone rose their hands. "Good. Okay, let's set the characters." Everyone got to act out the scene with what character they were chosen as. It's really fun and, apparently, efficient. It helped a lot of students remember the storyline a whole lot better.

The phone rang and Fang went to answer it. "Just wait, guys. Talk amongst yourselves."

"So, dude, what's it like having your uncle as your teacher?" Freddie- the owner of the Crap Camero- asked.

"He's not really my uncle, Freddie. I just call him that."

"Like in the mob?" He nodded, thinking he understood. "Oh, dude! Is your dad a mobster?"

"Wha-? No, he's an architect! I call him uncle because he grew up with my mom and he's like family."

"So…that makes Mandy your cousin?" Before I could smack sense into him, he continued. "Would it be okay if I asked her out?"

My hand froze mid-slap. "What?" he had caught me off guard.

"Would it be okay if I asked Mandy out?" He repeated.

"Uh, Freddie, I don't think you're her type."

"Please, 'guy' is her type. I mean, she went out with Jacob and that guy's a gigolo."

"She went on one date and he blew her off after ten minutes. He even went with a different girl upstairs of the Grinder. She really didn't care. And she has a type and you're not it."

"Well, then, what IS her type?"

I chuckled, "I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"

"You're her best friend- you know everything about her." He stated simply.

"Tyler," Fang called me up to his desk.

"Yeah, Uncle?" Fang doesn't like to be called Uncle Fang so I call him either fang or just plain Uncle.

"That was your dad." He stared up at me from his seat at his desk.

"Uh-oh. What did I do this time?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing. He just needs your help so before you head home, you need to stop at his work."

"Okay, but I have people to drive home. Mandy, Nikki, and Thomas."

"Well, Thomas has work right after school and he's getting a ride from Gazzy since Fiona has to go too. Nikki can come home with me along with Mandy. You'll be fine. And you'll get some nice cash in your pocket for Wednesday." He chuckled at me rolling my eyes.

Of course he heard. "Yeah, well, did you hear? Mandy's got a date."

He stopped smiling. "What? Not with that Jacob boy again…?"

"No; Darrel."

He smirked. "He's a nice boy. She'll be fine."

I shrugged. "I suspect that she will hurt him if he tries anything. Oh, and, speaking of hurting," I leaned on his desk. "I suggest that you leave Jacob alone when he comes into class today. Wouldn't want you to get fired."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

His cell rang. "Hello?"

Max was on the other line. "Yes, you were…" She sounded smug and she hung up right away.

I laughed. "Busted."

Fang closed his phone. "Get back in your seat, I have to start class."

I saluted to him. "Aye, aye, Uncle Ride."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Question time! And there's a lot!

Q) How much does Janette know (Janette is Milo's girlfriend)? I'm guessing she doesn't know about the wings but does she know about Max being Lapis Lazuli?

A) Janette is just a human girl who doesn't know about the wings or powers. She MIGHT know about Max as Lapis Lazuli, she might not. I don't know…Haven't decided.

Q) Does everyone know that Max is Lapis Lazuli or do just a select few people or no one outside the Flock and band (other than the people she told in the last one)?

A) No one else knows that she is. Only her band, Flock, friends, kids, etc. No one unimportant to her knows. Some of the kids who were seniors 16 years ago do, though, since she visited the school- and that was when Mandy was a baby. They forgot about it by now- I MADE them forget.

Q) Is Lucas going to end up with someone in Flock, Generation 2 or outside the Flock or is he not going to end up with anyone or do you not know yet?

A) This is something that I don't understand: why does everyone refer to the Flock's kids as Generation 2? I was thinking of naming them all Flock Jr. but, damn, I just can't anymore. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't answer your question. *evil smile and chuckle*

Q) Is there going to be any parts of the story at school?

A) By school if you mean School, then no. But if you mean school, as in textbooks, then duh. Considering that this chapter just answered that for you.

Q) Is Fang still a teacher at the high school?

A) I think you know already…

Q) Do kids still hit on him? cause that would be REALLY weird considering his daughter is in school with them...A) Yeah, that would be weird. Some girls still do have schoolgirl crushes on him- I mean, if you had a hot teacher *coughcoughFangcoughcough* then yeah, you'll like him- but they don't hit on him. They just gaze from afar.

So, for all these questions, thank )(*wings*)(. I hope that if any more of you had asked those questions, you now understand. Have a good one! I'll update soon!

Not tomorrow, though, because I'm going to Ribfest! And a concert by some dude that my parents haven't told me the name of yet! Have a good 4th!


	5. Movie Night, Dinner, Not Ready

**I was sitting on the front porch in a chair, waiting for Darrel to come pick me up. I had no idea when so I was basically sitting there for an hour already. Fine with me; it was nice out today.**

**I was retying my shoe when I heard the chair next to me squeak with pressure. I looked up through my hair. Tyler was sitting next to me, smiling.**

"**Yo," he greeted.**

"**Sup?" I sat up straight.**

**He shrugged. "Why've you been sitting here for an hour?"**

"**I'm waiting for my ride. I'm going-"**

"**I know- I heard." He interrupted.**

"**You did?" I pushed my hair back behind my ear, shocked and surprised.**

"**Yeah…I overheard you."**

"**Oh," I cleared my throat, smiling. "Well, it's going to be fun."**

**He chuckled, looking out to the street. "Excited, much?"**

"**Yeah, I guess I am…"**

**I heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned to look at where it came from. The driver pulled into my driveway, turning off the bike. The guy took his helmet off and I saw that it was Darrel.**

"**I've got to go. Later, Ty." I stood and left my front porch. I ran over to Darrel and smiled. "Hey, nice ride."**

"**Thanks," he paused. "Hop on." he handed me an extra helmet and I got on, him turning it on again.**

**TPOV:**

**Darrel looked straight at me and smirked smugly before putting his helmet on. As he rode away, I made my way to my house.**

**A car horn honked and I turned around, seeing Freddie coming down the driveway in his beat-up Camero. I walked into the street, going to the passenger side of the car, and climbed in once he stopped moving.**

"**Hey, ready for the movie?" Freddie asked, turning around so we could drive away to the theatre.**

"**Yeah, just- yeah." I stared out the side window, not really knowing what we could talk about. Freddie drove and I turned the radio on. Saviors of the World came on and I smirked, chuckling.**

"**Man, these guys are always on." Freddie shook his head, laughing.**

"**Well, yeah, they're popular."**

"**Hey, Lapis Lazuli is hot, huh? Even if she is old enough to be my mom."**

"**Freddie, do you even know how old she is?" His mom was 50-something.**

"**My mom? 54."**

"**No. M-Lazuli." I almost said Max's name…crap.**

**He hesitated. "In her fifties? But she doesn't look it, though. She has to be, though, because my mom listened to them since before I was born."**

"**Lapis Lazuli is in her early thirties. Same as everyone else in the band. They've been famous since they were all freshmen in high school. They're your favorite band and yet you know nothing about them."**

"**I don't need to know anything about them- just care about how they look. And Lapis looks FINE." He nodded his head, agreeing with himself. "Don't you think?"**

**I shook my head. "Not really." She's like family- I couldn't say that! I stared out the window again, ignoring Freddie if he said anything.**

"**Why so grumpy?"**

"**Mandy's on a date with another jerk."**

"**And you care because…?"**

"**She's been hurt enough already- I don't like seeing her upset."**

"**Yeah, but, that's rare."**

"**Still- it isn't a good thing." I sighed. "I swear, if that guy hurts her-"**

"**Whoa, dude, chill. Look, Mandy is a very strong person- everyone knows that. No one would dare mess with her. She can take care of herself. And you're being way too overprotective considering you're just a friend."**

**I looked out the side window. "Yeah…just a friend."**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**MPOV:**

**I was sitting with Darrel, waiting for the rest of the group to show up. After twenty minutes, they all showed up. We all went and paid for our tickets and snacks, getting into the theatre.**

"**Hey, guys, save two more seats. Freddie is coming late since he was picking up a friend." Sarah informed me and Darrel.**

**Darrel nodded and he saved the last two seats next to him. I sat on his other side. All our friends, including us, took up the first two rows.**

**As soon as the previews started, Freddie and his friend showed up. His friend sat next to Darrel an Freddie sat in the last seat next to him. I leaned forward to get a good look at his face and my jaw dropped: it was Tyler.**

"**Ty?" I called quietly.**

**He looked at me, eyebrows scrunching down. "Mandy? What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm…seeing the movie with the group. What are YOU doing here?"**

"**The same. I- I thought you were going on a date?"**

**I chuckled. I went to ask him "why would you think something like that" but Darrel shushed us.**

"**It's starting." He let us know.**

**I leaned back and sat back in my seat, Tyler copying me. After thirty minutes into the movie, Darrel did the yawn and stretch. He put his arm around me. I smiled at him kindly. I really did like Darrel so why not? I leaned against him.**

**TPOV:**

**I saw Darrel do the yawn and stretch to put his arm around Mandy. I rolled my eyes. That was one of the stupidest things a guy could do. And yet…it worked? Mandy turned to smile at him and then she leaned against his side.**

**He turned his head to smirk at me again. "Jackpot!" He mouthed.**

**I stared at him with an eyebrow raised, confused, before returning to the movie.**

**---------------------------------**

**After the movie, we all went out to eat at The Cheesecake Factory. We had reserved the party room- apparently- and we all got to sit with our friends. Well, with everyone, really.**

**I had no idea we were coming here afterwards- I didn't bring much cash. I'm pretty sure I had enough but I was too busy eating my food.**

**Mandy was sitting at the table behind me- we had too large tables reserved- with Darrel. I was sitting with the people that were mostly in my group of friends. My friends and Mandy's friends had decided to meet up so we had joined our Movie Nights to a giant movie night. That's why there were 32 people. (In my town, the theatres have 16 seats in a row and 16+16=32...they took up two rows in the theatre.)**

**It was time to pay and I opened my wallet to see that I had only enough for my entrée and not for dessert. I sighed.**

**All of a sudden, I felt someone lean against my side and I turned my head to see Mandy, holding enough money to pay for my dessert.**

**She smiled. "The least I can do, Best Friend."**

**I took the money, smiling. "Thanks, Mandy."**

**She leaned closer to me, mouth by my ear. My heart started pounding a lot faster because of the proximity. What was she going to do? "You owe me." She whispered. She went and sat in her seat, laughing.**

**I took in a quiet deep breath and concentrated on slowing my heartbeat. I put the money together and put it in my separate bill. Everyone got up around the same time and we left the restaurant.**

"**Hey, everybody!" Darrel called, standing in front of everyone. "We're going to my house! My parents aren't home and there's beer!"**

**Mandy stepped forward and some people started cheering. "I don't know, Darrel. We're all underage- we could get in trouble."**

"**I agree with Mandy." I said, crossing my arms. Many others joined in on the opposing side, crossing their arms too.**

"**Come on! We all hang at the Grinder. We all drink there." He tried to argue.**

"**Darrel, it's a school night- people need to study for exams." Mandy tried to reason.**

**He sighed. "Fine." He looked at everyone. "No party."**

**Mandy smiled. "Good. Let's go."**

**He put his arm around her waist and led her away- to the motorcycle, no doubt.**

"**Dude, let's go. I've got to study." Freddie bumped me with his elbow.**

**I nodded and we left.**

**MPOV:**

**Darrel pulled into my driveway, shutting the bike off. "I'll walk you to the door." He offered.**

"**Thank you." I said, taking the helmet off.**

**Darrel took his off and walked me to the door. I stood there, ready to say goodbye, key out and ready to open the door. Darrel started to lean in. I pulled back, smiling a small, apologetic smile, clearing my throat.**

"**Darrel," I started to say.**

"**What? Mandy, come on. Why won't you kiss me?"**

"**It's just…I don't know."**

"**You flirt with me in class, you agree to go out tonight, you don't push my arm away in the theatre, you eat dinner with me…those are all signs saying to go for it."**

"**I know, I know-" I mumbled.**

"**And then, you pull away before I kiss you? You're sending me mixed signals here. Do you like me or what?"**

"**No, I do, I do. It's just…" I looked into his eyes, speaking truthfully. "I'm not ready for that yet."**

"**Okay," He sighed, running his fingers through his very short hair. "Will you be ready on a second date?"**

"**I don't know, Darrel."**

"**Then let's just focus on the second date- will you go out with me Friday night?"**

**I smiled, playing with my keys. "Sure. Night, Darrel."**

"**Night." He called as I entered my home.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I realized something. Some of the ages are wrong in this but I wanted them all to be like that- like, before, Tyler was younger by two years compared to Mandy but now he's one year older. I wanted him to be older in order to make this work. But, anyway, question time! There's not that many…**

**Q) Is Tyler going to beat someone up for Mandy? Cause that would be really cute!**

**A) Is Tyler going to beat anyone up? Yes. For Mandy? We'll see…**

**Q) What power did Mandy use in the beginning of the last chapter? (when Nikki**

**flicked her and told her not to abuse her power)**

**A) She used her DreamTerror power that brings dreams and nightmares alive. She can basically create anything with her mind temporarily. If you caught what she called Milo and what Max called him, you'll notice that it's the same thing. She used her power to create a fake Max to yell at her brother so she could keep her ride.**

**See? Not that many! I was bored today so that's why I'm updating…I saw Public Enemies; it was really good. There's nothing bad except for violence and one small sex scene but that's very minor- nothing showing. So, really, the violence is what made it R. Anyway, the next update will be soon!**


	6. Rides, Lunch, Beaten, Kiss

I was sitting on the front porch again, backpack next to my feet. Tyler came over with his keys spinning around his finger.

"Hey, need a ride?" He smiled, tossing the keys up in the air, ready to catch them when they fell. They never did. He frowned looking up to see a bird hovering over him, keys in its mouth. "Well, that's random."

I chuckled. The bird opened its beak and the keys fell out, landing in my hand. The bird disappeared. Standing, I handed him his keys. "I already have a ride, thanks."

Right on time, Darrel on his motorcycle, came into my driveway. I waved goodbye to Tyler and hopped on, placing the helmet on my head. Tyler lifted his hand to wave back and it seemed to be half-hearted. Darrel sped down the street, doing a wheelie. I laughed and slightly screamed.

---------------------

Lunchtime: completely awesome. I had this period with all of my family. My high school has the elementary and middle schools combined with it. So it's one big school. My family and I always sit in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone is allowed to eat either inside or in the front or back of school. Lucas, Milo, Ivan, Daniel, Maxine, Greg, Jessie, Devin, Lizzie, Trevor, Nikki, Thomas, Oliver, Fiona, Lily, Ivory, and Uncle Johnny were all sitting in a giant cluster. I set my tray next to Lucas and went over to Nikki.

"Hey," I whispered. She looked at me. "Where's Tyler?"

"I think he's still getting his food. The line was really long."

I nodded.

"Hey," Fiona called, addressing me. I looked at her. "Why don't you eat with your boyfriend?" She wasn't being nasty- it's Fiona's job to be invasive and to suggest things.

"M-My boyfriend?" I stuttered. I had only gone on one date with Darrel.

She nodded, taking a bite of pizza. "Yeah. I mean, you are dating Darrel. When you date someone, you tend to be their girlfriend."

I grabbed my tray and sat next to Nikki. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to sit with my family." I took a bite of my burger and shook my can of Coke. I faced it at my brothers who weren't paying attention.

Everyone was laughing by now because they knew. They just KNEW. Milo and Lucas looked at everyone, wondering what was up. Then they looked at me. They didn't move fast enough. I opened the can and they were sprayed.

"Dude! C'mon! I have Bitterman next!" Milo complained. Bitterman was THE meanest teacher. She always gave out tons of homework and she hates it when students are…inadequate. For anything. She even hands out detention slips if you sneeze during "silent time."

"Ooh, bummer!" Everyone sympathized- well, everyone who's older than him. We've all had her.

Lunch went by normally, somewhat fast though. As we were all cleaning up, I was looking around.

Lizzie tapped my shoulder. "Who are you looking for?"

"Tyler- he never came to lunch."

"Yeah, he did. He sat with his friends." She pointed over to a group of guys with girls sprinkled in in some spots. "Look."

"Why didn't he eat with us?" I asked as we walked to our next class.

"I don't know." She looked at me through the corner of her eye. "Upset?"

I shook my head. "No, just curious, that's all."

She shook her head. "Okay." She chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She started walking ahead of me.

"No, really, what?" I chased her.

TPOV:

"Hey, man, what's wrong? You were really quiet at lunch." Freddie asked, us heading to our next class- which was gym.

"Nothing."

"Has to be something. You're all mopey."

"I'm not mopey." I objected.

We passed by Mandy's classroom which was Music and saw that she was strumming the guitar, Darrel next to her, tapping a drum, keeping beat. My jaw set.

Freddie saw this. He smirked. "Dude, are you jealous?"

"No."

"Yeah, you are." He chuckled. "You want to be in Music Class too!"

I stared at him. "Yeah…that's it…" We continued walking.

"Or…" he kept on. Great…(sarcasm MUST be noted!) "Is it that you want Mandy all for yourself?"

I shook my head.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"You're delusional."

"That's it! I'm right." He realized that I wasn't smiling or anything. "Is this serious?"

"I told you, it's nothing." I'd rather mope alone than have people budding in.

"Tyler!" I heard a female voice- no, Mandy- call out. I almost groaned but I turned around.

"Hey." I greeted, acting normal. "What's got you all perky?"

She handed me a paper. "Lyrics."

I read it over. "This is really cool." I complimented.

"Yeah. I think a guy needs to sing it though." She flipped her hair over her shoulder casually.

"Cool." My jaw had tightened again. "Hope that Darrel has a good voice." I handed the paper to her.

As I was walking away, I felt a hand on my arm. It was Mandy's. I wouldn't stop walking. I had forgotten that Mandy is almost stronger than me so she pulled and stopped me. Freddie was watching from the side.

"Hey," She called me to attention. "I actually wanted you to sing it."

I sighed and took the paper from her hands. "I'll think about it." I walked away, leaving Mandy standing there.

"Dude, you were being a little harsh." Freddie told me.

"Whatever." I dismissed my behavior.

------------------------------

Gym class. Boring, annoying, horrible- I love it. Today we got to beat people up. We were learning karate. Since I'm stronger than most kids, I get to spar with the instructor.

I was practically beating him up. After a while, I figured I should let the guy rest so I left him alone, going over to the water fountain.

I heard whispering and I was bored. What do you think I did? Yeah, I listened in.

"Dude, I'm telling you- she did." It was Jacob.

"No way. There's no way Mandy would get drunk, let alone sleep with you." His friend objected.

I froze. Jacob was telling people that he and Mandy… My hand turned into a fist.

"I'm telling the truth! After she sang onstage, she beat the shit out of Candy and brought me upstairs. And, let me tell you, she's really good." He started laughing.

I walked over and cleared my throat, glowering at him. He turned around. Acting unafraid, he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, seeming big. I could see fear in his eyes- it was practically radiating off him.

"Hey, what's up, man?" He greeted casually.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

I took a step forward, towering over the bastard. "About Mandy."

He smirked. "Look, dude, don't be mad that she did it with me and not you-" I punched him. Right in the jaw.

He fell to the ground, holding his jaw, groaning and basically crying. Like I said; I'm strong.

His friends stared at me in shock.

"He's a lying bastard." A girl's voice rang out.

We all turned to the side to see Mandy standing there next to the teacher. Her arms were crossed, eyes on Jacob.

"I didn't do anything." She murmured.

"Tyler," The teacher pulled me to the side. "you should go to the office."

"Are you kidding me?!" I all but yelled. "He's telling people that he did it with Mandy and I'M the one going to the office?!"

"You punched a kid. I know you're a good kid but you have to. Since you've never gotten trouble before, they'll go easy on you." He was about to tell me more but we heard a loud grunt.

We turned to see Mandy kicking Jacob in the gut while he was on the floor. She bent down and punched his shoulder. Some kids from class- the really strong ones- came and restrained her. Mandy was flailing and kicking, wanting to hurt Jacob more.

"I'll bring her down with me." I told the teacher. I walked over to Mandy and stepped on Jacob on my way over. I grabbed Mandy's wrists and held them behind her back, leading her out of the room.

As soon as we were out of the gym, I let her go. She went to jump back in the room but I grabbed her around the waist, sort of carrying her. "Let. Me. Go!"

"No," I shook my head. "What were you doing in my class?"

"I had to deliver papers to the teacher." She explained. "Why'd you beat him up?"

"What? I can't defend my best friend?" I was walking down the hall, holding Mandy to my side, carrying her by the waist.

"Why are you still carrying me?"

"Odds are, you'll run back and beat him till he dies."

"You know me so well." She laughed. "Why didn't you eat with us at lunch?"

"Freddie wanted me to eat with them."

She nodded. After a while, she asked: "Are you REALLY taking me to the office?"

"I have to. We'll get in trouble if we don't."

"We'll get in trouble either way!"

"No. Since we haven't gotten in trouble before, they'll let us go."

"Um, Ty, this is me, remember? I ALWAYS get in trouble."

"Start crying."

"Why?"

"Because. Look, if you cry they'll believe you. Tell them that you were being bullied and that I was sticking up for you. Jacob is the bully. Mr. Roach (XD he was my gym teacher in 4th grade!) doesn't call kids down if they never are. He trusts me so I'll just tell what happened."

---------------------------------

MPOV:

We got off easily. They bought the bullying speech and Tyler and I were allowed to leave early. I went to class and got my stuff.

Darrel grabbed my arm. "We still on for Friday?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Later."

"Where you going?"

"I get to leave early." With that, I left the classroom. I smiled, laughing quietly to myself. I never thought that someone would beat someone else up for me. Even if it was Tyler beating up Jacob.

I got into Tyler's car and we drove home.

"I've been thinking, Ty."

"Uh-oh." He joked.

I smiled. "We should start an official band."

He glanced at me before looking back at the road. "Really?"

"yeah. You and I could be the singers and lead guitarists, Lucas could play drums,"

"Yeah. That'd be cool. Who would play keyboard and bass?"

I shrugged. "Maybe Jessie and Lily?"

"Cool."

--------------------------

We were at my house now, sitting in the living room. We were talking, laughing, joking around.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" I asked.

Darrel nodded. "Sure."

We had gone to a movie and had dinner. Now we were just hanging out at my house. Lucas and Milo had gone out with Mom so they wouldn't bother us. Dad was up in his study, going over tests.

I went into the kitchen and got him a can of rootbeer. As I was walking out of the kitchen, I saw him on the phone.

He closed it as I was walking closer. I handed him the can. "Here."

"Thanks. Actually, I have to get going. I have to babysit by sister Chloe." He stood, taking the can with him.

"I'll walk you out." I offered.

We walked all the way to his bike. When he sat on it, he looked at me. "I had fun."

"Me too." I agreed. I smiled.

"We should do this again,"

I smiled bigger. "Definitely. Thursday?"

"Thursday." He agreed. He leaned toward me and I looked down at his lips. He was being slow- cautious.

I smiled a small smile, showing it was okay. He leaned closer and then our lips touched. I moved my lips against his, in sync. I put my hand on the back of his neck and he put his on my cheek.

We stayed there, kissing for a while. I pulled back first, blushing a bit. He smiled at me and then put his helmet on, leaving my house. I bit my lip, going back inside. I closed the door, leaning against it. I think I giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question time!

Q) Why is Mandy dating someone else?!?!? Grr...

A) Why do you want her to date Tyler? Why do you ALL want her to date Tyler?

Q) What did Tyler think she was going to do in the restaurant? (you don't

have to answer this one if you don't want)

A) He's a hormonal teenage boy. What do you THINK he thought? AND he has the thought of liking his best friend in his head so…let your imagination wander…

Q) Why does Freddie NOT think it's weird that Tyler knows all this random

trivia on SOTW? cause honestly it's just odd. (well not for him but to anyone

else it would seem weird.)

A) because Freddie knows that Tyler is fan of the band too. Plus, Freddie is an idiot.

So, there you go. Less questions this time. Go ahead and thank )(*wings*)( again. No doubt there will be more next time! I'm happy to answer any questions you have.


	7. Not Iggy, Three Weeks, Loathe Darrel

**I sat down in a kitchen chair with a glass of water. I sighed, dipping my finger in the water and twirling it around. The chair next to me was pulled back and Dad sat down next to me.**

"**I'm surprised you didn't faint from lack of oxygen out there." He said, sipping from his coffee cup.**

**I blushed, running my fingers through my hair. "Uh, pfft! Dad, come on! I- I don't know what you're talking about!"**

"**Yeah, well," He looked at my face, smirking the smirk I had inherited. "Your blush says otherwise."**

"**Ok! Whatever! Dad, that was my first kiss- I'm allowed to be flustered."**

**He laughed. "That wasn't your first kiss."**

**My eyebrows drew down. "What?"**

"**No. Your first kiss was when you were 5. You and Tyler got stuck under the mistletoe at a Christmas party."**

**I scowled. "That doesn't count, Dad! That's just cruelty. I mean, who came up with that stupid tradition?"**

"**When you're older, you'll be happy it was made."**

**I laughed. "you're gross, Dad."**

"**At least I'm not Iggy." He held his cup up.**

"**I'll drink to that." I tapped my glass to his and we both drank our drinks.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three weeks. That's how long Darrel and I have been dating. Three weeks. That's how long Tyler has been distant from the family. Mostly me.**

**I was walking around the new club that people go to: Heart's Pain. The symbol for the club is a heart being stabbed by a dagger with a banner flying around it that says True Love. I went with friends and then I found Tyler sitting on a couch by himself.**

**Grinder was shut down because the police found out about the bar and bedrooms.**

**I sat next to Ty. "Hey," I smiled at him.**

**He glanced at me before looking at the straw in his cup, spinning it around. "Hey,"**

"**What's up with you lately?"**

"**Nothing," He sounded unconvincing.**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Yes, really-" He tried to convince me but I wasn't listening.**

"**If it was nothing, you would sit with us at lunch. If it was nothing, you wouldn't be avoiding everyone." I stared at him until he looked. When he did, I spoke again. "If it was nothing, you'd still be my best friend instead of some stranger who lives next door."**

"**Mandy-"**

**I sighed. "Save it." I got up and left the club, heading home.**

**I hadn't walked very far when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I stopped in my tracks, turning around. Tyler let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets.**

**I crossed my arms. "What? What do you want?"**

**He didn't answer.**

**I shook my head, turning back in the direction of my home and started walking.**

"**I'm sorry." He muttered.**

**I stopped and spun around, eyebrows drawn down. "What?"**

"**I said I'm sorry." He stepped closer." Look, can we not talk here? Can we talk at… our special spot?"**

**I licked my lips, nodding. When we were little, we came up with a special spot that we always went to. It was an old abounded house in the woods behind our houses. Well, more a shack than a house.**

**I sat down on the couch that we had put in the room years ago. "What's up?"**

**Tyler sat next to me slowly. He looked at me through his longish hair. "I'm sorry I'm avoiding everyone. My grades aren't so hot-"**

"**Bullshit." I called out.**

**He chuckled. "How do you do that?"**

**I smirked. "I know you. Every time you lie, your left eyebrow twitches. What's the real reason?"**

"**My friends say I'm not hanging out with them enough so I'm trying to right that wrong."**

"**But now you're making another wrong move. And if you keep making wrong moves, sooner or later-"**

"**You'll lose the game." We finished together.**

"**I know, I know. I also have a lot on my mind. Extra curricular activities, you know? I'm joining a couple clubs and I'm really busy."**

"**That's why no one knows who you are anymore?" I scooted closer to him subconsciously. "You can tell me the real reason, Tyler. Who am I going to tell?"**

**He sighed, looking forward. "Darrel's getting on my nerves."**

**My smile went away. I cleared my throat. "Excuse- uh, how so?" I couldn't get mad at him. Not when he finally decided to open up again.**

"**He's just treating me like shit. Being a jerk." He shrugged. "The usual."**

"**Are you guys not friends?"**

**He looked into my eyes. He smirked. "Never have been, never will be. The dude tries too cheat off me and he's just not a nice guy- to me, anyways."**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Because you seemed happy about him asking you out. I didn't want to ruin your fun. This problem is between me and him- it has nothing to do with-"**

"**It DOES have something to do with me. I'm his girlfriend!" I saw Tyler's jaw tense when I said girlfriend.**

"**Stop it."**

"**Stop what?"**

"**Stop trying to get into my business, Mandy. I don't want you to get into the fight between me and Darrel. You may be his…girlfriend…but it still has nothing to do with you."**

"**But you're my best friend, Ty. I have to do something. Maybe I could talk to him-"**

"**No," He turned to face me more. "No, do. Not. Do. That. Talking to him about would feed the fire not put it out. Alright? Let me and that bastard deal with this ourselves."**

"**Why do you hate him so much?"**

**TPOV:**

**Why DO I hate Darrel? Well, for one thing, he's a total cheater. He tries to copy off my tests in class all the time. Another thing is that he egged my house last year. Another: he hit my car with his bike and then drove off. Another: he dated Nikki and then cheated on her after two weeks. And the last reason: he steals.**

**I shrugged. "I don't-"**

"**Tyler." She gave me "the tone." The tone where she's basically ready to snap my neck if I don't tell the truth. "He cheated on Nikki when they dated."**

"**What? Wait- why didn't Nikki tell me this?"**

"**Because no one knew they were dating except for me. She saw how you and him hung out and thought it would be different for you two. She, just like me, wanted you to be happy."**

**She sighed. "Oh my God…" She whispered.**

**I put my hand on her knee casually and comfortingly. I felt a tingle go up my arm and a pulsation in my hand. "Relax. Don't do anything rash, okay?"**

"**Don't do anything rash-?! Tyler, he cheated on your sister!"**

"**I know," I suddenly smiled. "That's why I broke his arm last year."**

**She rose an eyebrow. "That was you?"**

**I nodded, ready for her to yell at me.**

**She held her fist up. "Nice." I bumped my fist to hers, confused.**

"**Don't you like Darrel?"**

"**I do. I do like Darrel." My jaw tightened. "A lot." I made a fist. I had no idea why I was acting like this. "But sometimes he treats me like one of his guy friends instead of his girlfriend."**

**I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from scowling at the word. "How so?"**

"**He says all these jokes about sex and stuff and it's just- not appropriate."**

**I looked at her. "Mandy, you make those jokes all the time. I mean, there isn't a time when you DON'T do that."**

"**That's what she said." She murmured through a sigh. She ran her fingers through her shiny blonde-streaked black hair.**

**I shook my head. "See what I mean?"**

"**I understand that he makes those jokes with his friends but to his girlfriend? Tyler, would you make those jokes in front of your girlfriend- about your girlfriend?"**

"**Depends on who my girlfriend is." I put my hands together, resting my arms on my knees.**

"**Fine, let's just say that I'm your girlfriend. Would you make those jokes?"**

"**Would I? Yes. About you? No. Mandy, we make those jokes all the time." I couldn't deny the chill I got down my spine when she said that she was my girlfriend.**

"**But, it's just-"**

"**Mandy, do you like the guy?"**

"**Yes. But-"**

"**Do you want to stay with him?"**

"**Yes, but I'm not sure-"**

"**Mandy," She looked at me. "If you like him then I," I had to swallow the bile rising in my throat. "I give you my blessing to date him."**

**She smiled. "Really?" I nodded. "Tyler, you're the best!" She practically jumped me to hug me. I hugged her back awkwardly. "I'm gonna go call him."**

**She got up and left the shack, running through the forest toward home. I stood and ran fingers through my hair, groaning.**

**I hated Darrel. I absolutely loathed him. And I had no idea why.**

"**I'm his girlfriend!" kept ringing through my ears. Each time I heard it, it got more and more annoying.**

**I punched the wall out of frustration, making dust come off it and stick to my knuckles while more fell to the ground. At that moment, I realized why I hated Darrel so much.**

**I realized why I couldn't stand him.**

**Why I hated hearing Mandy say girlfriend.**

**Why I felt like murdering him every time I heard him or Mandy talk about one of their dates.**

**I was jealous.**

**I was jealous of Darrel.**

**I was jealous of Darrel because he had Mandy.**

**And I didn't.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Question time:**

**Q) Is Darrel cheating on Mandy and at the end of the chapter was going to**

**pick up another girl? that's what it sounded like to me (last chapter)**

**A) Stop it! You're giving me ideas! It was originally going to be his mom calling him home but now I'm not sure anymore!**

**Q) were Mandy's parents mad at her? you never really said how they reacted.**

**cause don't they usually call your parents if you get sent to the office?**

**A) Mandy's parents are Max and Fang- duh, they were totally cool with it. They've gotten in trouble loads of times so they understand their children. Especially if it's about fighting.**

**Q) what is their band going to be called? is it going to be kinda like SOTW**

**where no one knows its them? ... Like parent like child.**

**A) I have two names that will get people to laugh and be grossed out. I'm not saying what their names are because there will be a concert they play at where they announce the two name choices. People will know it's them because they won't dress up but they will have different names.**

**Q) this is one of those completely random questions that has no point... but**

**was the bird that caught Tyler's keys at the beginning of the chapter Mandy's**

**doing? with her power thing?**

**Yes, it was. She was goofing around, wanting to confuse Tyler. So, she did use her power.**

**COMMENTS (from the same person):**

**1) i get a bad vibe from Darrel... i don't know why...**

*** well, maybe it's because he kept gloating at Tyler…you never know. And maybe this chapter fueled that feeling***

**2) i love how these 20 kids all sit with each other at lunch everyday =] its cute!**

***It's not 20 kids- it's 19...so you're one off. Lol. They're family and all really close- of course they'd all eat.***

**3) this is random but i don't think someone should be considered your boyfriend/girlfriend until you've been going out for like 2 weeks at least**

***I know but I wanted people to say boyfriend and girlfriend early so there could be awkwardness.***

**4) THANK YOU! someone gets beat up! =D that made me happy =]**

***In my stories, everyone has to be beaten up.***

**5) i love that Freddie figured out that he likes her =]**

***he didn't necessarily, he's just assuming. He's one of those guys that snoop.***

**6) YAY! more music! band stories are amazing =]**

***music rules, that's why I put it in. you're welcome!***

**All these questions/comments above are from )(*wings*)( again. So, thank you for your amazing review!**

**What I don't understand, though, is how everyone just KNEW that I was going to put Ty and Mandy together after I made Nudge say "you are her best friend" in the first chapter. So, what? If I say Lucas and Lily are best friends, what would you say? Nikki and Ivan? Daniel and Maxine? Oliver and Fiona? What do you say with all those people who are best friends with one another? Let me know! Review!**


	8. Questions, Comments, Reviews, oh my!

Okay, this is a review/comment/question chapter since I'm getting so many (None from )(*wings*)( though, yet.) Anyway, I thought I should dedicate a chapter to just reviews. And to mess with your minds. Lmao. Q means question, A means answer, C means comment, R means response, RE means review.

From: the only good girl to go bad; Is Darrel going to fight Tyler?

A) There will be a lot of fighting in this story. Not only fist fighting but verbal as well. They might and they might not.

Q) How does Mandy feel towards Tyler?

A) She loves him as a best friend.

From: SeekDreamsAndFindHope; Hit Tyler's car with his bike? Don't you mean hit Tyler's bike with his car?

A) no, I meant what I said. Darrel has a motorcycle, remember?

C) Yay! Tyler realized he loved Mandy!

R) No, he didn't realize he loves Mandy. He just realized he didn't have her and that he wanted her. Not love.

From: TomorrowForver; Can't Mandy have an "Emotional" Break down and Tyler comes to save the day and they end up kissing?

A) No…Just, no. Because that's too much like Max and Fang and I want this to be more Tyler and Mandy. It'll be like history repeating and I don't want my readers to get bored.

From: Rosella95; (review)

RE) Hmm, it would be interesting if Darrel were cheating on Mandy...Sorry Mandy, but Tyler is so much better for her! And Darrel cheating on her would most likely speed up the whole her getting together with Tyler thing... Kay, I got a question. If Mandy really is Tyler's best friend, then why doesn't she see that he totally loves her?!(Not in a "you're my best friend" kind of way!) Is she really that blind?! Plus, I got another comment.(The first was about Darrel cheating on Mandy) I got a sister named Mandy, and a brother named Tyler! I guess they're just popular names!(Sorry, that was random, but I just thought of it...) Anyway, Keep up the AWESOME work! XD

R) To Darrel cheating on Mandy; I know it would speed up the process but then there wouldn't be any story. This whole story is about Tyler and Mandy and other couples that I'm going to make. She's not blind, Tyler is just really good at keeping in his emotions. And she's never seen him in love or have a crush on someone so she doesn't know how he acts. He always acts like that towards her, even without realizing it, so she's used to the way he is. Wow, I bet it's weird to read about a couple with the names Mandy and Tyler, then, huh? Lol.

So there you go. I didn't get many reviews as I would have liked but, oh well. By the way, in the last chapter, a the author note, did anyone realize that when I listed the best friends, I listed siblings? Oliver and Fiona? Yeah, tried to see if anyone was paying attention.

I'll give you a little hint about the next chapter. There's going to be a kiss, a couple, and it's not Mandy and Tyler. Enjoy! Lol.


	9. Lucas and Lily, Finally!

**I stood in front of the piano in the empty music room at school. My fingers ran down the keys, appreciating the smooth surface. I looked around and saw no one. I sat down, cracking my knuckles and smiling.**

**I set my fingers in the right position and started playing. No one knows this about me- except for Mandy, Milo, Mom, and Dad- but I can play. And I mean, really play. Everyone just thinks I play drums but I'm really good at piano.**

**As I was ending the melody, I heard the door creak. I whipped my head to look at who was in the doorway. It was Lily. I smiled cheekily.**

"**Hey, Lily." I called.**

**She came in blushing, closing the door. "Sorry. I heard the music and I was curious."**

**I chuckled, motioning her over with my head. "It's fine. As long as it wasn't anyone else."**

**She came and sat next to me, smiling shyly. Lily and I were best friends.**

"**How are you and Kevin doing?" I asked. Kevin was her boyfriend- not that her parents knew…**

"**We're…fine." She had hesitated.**

"**Why'd you hesitate? What's up?" I turned on the piano bench to face her. Lily was the only one who saw my caring side.**

"**Lucas, don't worry about it. It's nothing."**

**I raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. I faced the piano again and started playing.**

"**When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me, Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me, Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when the broken-hearted people Living in the world agree, There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted There is still a chance that they will see, There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, There will be an answer, let it be. And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me, Shine until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music Mother Mary comes to me, Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." Lily joined in half-way through the song. This was our song. We always listened to it. (Let it Be by the Beatles- Across the Universe version)**

**I looked at her as she stared at her hands.**

"**Things aren't going so well with us." She admitted.**

"**How so?" I crossed my arms and sat sideways on the bench.**

**She stood, shaking her head, and leaned against the piano, facing the door. "He's just so distant!"**

**I walked over to where she was and leaned on the piano next to her. "Do you know why?"**

**She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "No. But I'm also distant to him."**

"**Why?" Lily's my best friend- I don't want to see her relationships crumble. I'm extremely sensitive for a guy.**

**She glanced at me before looking at the ground again. "We've lost that spark. When we started dating, we had such chemistry but now…it's like we're strangers. I don't even like him anymore."**

"**What do you mean by…spark?"**

**She licked her lips, thinking. "You know how Tyler looks at Mandy sometimes? Even if he doesn't know it? THAT'S a spark. But now, he looks at me like Mandy does to Darrel- low interest."**

"**I know- they just need to realize that they're more than friends." I agreed. Everyone knew, inside and outside the family, that Tyler and Mandy would end up together. It was inevitable.**

"**Yeah…" She chuckled. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She ran out of the room with something in her hand: it was my shark tooth chain necklace that my grandpa gave to Dad before he died. Dad gave it to me.**

"**Hey!" I chased her out of the room and around the empty school grounds. It was after school and after the time when clubs would be here.**

**I finally got close enough where I could tackle her but I didn't want to hurt her so I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, stopping her from running. She leaned against me, catching her breath while laughing. I took my necklace from her hand.**

"**Mine," I held it in front of her face, smiling. She went to take it but I moved my hand out of the way.**

**She was so close to me, her body against mine. For some reason, I started leaning forward- and so did she.**

**Our lips met.**

**LPOV:**

**Oh. My. Bird. (You heard me!) I'm kissing Lucas!**

**I'm f*cking kissing Lucas! My best friend!**

**But I have a boyfriend.**

**But Lucas is nice.**

**But I have a boyfriend.**

**But Lucas is a gooooooooood kisser!**

**But I have a boyfriend.**

**Not anymore I don't… I put my hand against Lucas' cheek and I put my other arm around his neck. Lucas dropped the necklace and wrapped his arm around my waist, joining where his other arm was.**

**I moved my lips against his for a while but we were interrupted by my cell.**

**I pulled away, looking at the caller ID: It was Kevin.**

**I stepped away from Lucas, keeping my eyes on the ground. I hit send. "Yeah, Kev?"**

"**Hey, good, you answered. Look, I can't make it to our date- I have too much homework and too many chores to do."**

"**Uh, Kevin, we need to-"**

"**Kevin! Why are you on the phone? Come back in here! I need help on my oral report!" I heard a high pitched female voice call in the background. She giggled when she said 'oral.'**

"**Uh, that's my cousin, Stella, you know Stella…right?" His voice squeaked at the last word.**

"**Yeah, I know Stella. Tell her I said hi. And that she can have you. We're done." I snapped my phone shut and put it back in my pocket.**

**I looked up to see Lucas walking toward me with his arms spread wide. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. I knew Kevin was doing something- just not someone.**

**Luke was petting my hair and moving it away from my face, trying to keep me calm. I sighed, content. Luke was so much better than Kevin, I don't know why I didn't see it before. I moved my head so it was situated in the crook of his neck.**

"**I'm sorry." He murmured.**

"**It's fine. I'm over it. I knew it- I just didn't want to believe it."**

"**Not about Kevin…about me kissing you when you still had a boyfriend."**

**I looked up at him. "Do you regret kissing me?"**

"**No. Well- no, I don't. Kind of. I mean, you were dating someone when I did."**

"**But I'm not anymore- so it's fine."**

"**No, it's not. You practically did the same thing as him."**

**I gasped. "I didn't do oral!" I punched his arm.**

**He grunted at impact. "You know what I meant."**

**I cleared my throat, turning shy by this point. I can't believe I'm going to say this: "But there was a spark…" I mumbled.**

**Luke tilted my chin up and looked in my eyes. I them was pure honesty and sincerity. He kissed me again. I smiled against his lips, kissing him back.**

**-----------------------------**

**We arrived at our street in minutes. Luke had his arm around my waist and I had mine around his middle. We were talking, mostly about movies and music.**

**He stopped at my house. "See you later."**

**I nodded. "Bye." I kissed his cheek. "Thanks…for today." I left and went inside.**

**LPOV:**

**As soon as she went into her house, I walked over to mine. My whole family- Mom, Dad, Milo, Mandy, Uncle Iggy, Aunt Ella, Jessie, Devin, Lizzie, Trevor, Uncle Johnny, Grandma, and Grandpa- were sitting on our porch and stairs leading TO the porch. When I got near them, they all yelled: "Finally!"**

**I jumped back a little at that. "'Finally!' what?"**

**Mom sat up. "You and Lily."**

"**Uh-"**

"**I saw everything." She sounded so smug.**

"**She is smug." Aunt Nudge came up the steps, laughing. Her ability to feel feelings has grown to a very large extent. "And you're in LOVE."**

**She giggled and I rolled my eyes.**

"**I'm not in-"**

"**Yes, you are." Mandy interrupted.**

"**No, I'm n-"**

"**Yes. You are."**

"**Shut up, little Miss Prissy."**

**Her jaw dropped. "Mom! He called me Miss Prissy! That's Dad's spiel for when you're cranky."**

"**Mandy!" Dad groaned.**

**Mom rolled her eyes, patting Dad's knee. "Oh, I already know. And, Lucas, don't call her that."**

"**Whatever."**

"**By the way, will you and Lily join Tyler's and my band? You could play drums and she could play piano/keyboard." Mandy said, scratching her shin.**

"**Why would I join your band?"**

"**Because we're playing music written by people in the band and we're opening for Saviors next month."**

"**I'm in." I immediately said.**

"**So, in all retrospect, are you and Lily dating?"**

**I shrugged. "I don't know."**

"**That's a yes." Mom said, smiling. She stood. "Who wants pasta?"**

**Everyone ran inside.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's only one question that I've gotten and I actually have no idea what you mean by this, Luna:**

**If he wants her and can't have her, then WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS MIND?!**

**I'm not entirely sure what you're asking….**

**But, here's your chapter! I hope you liked the Lucas/Lily fluff! I can't really put their names together, though, because they start the same way. Can some of you help me out and think of a couple name for these two?**


	10. First Rehearsal, Emotions and Screams

"Hey, Ty." I greeted, sitting down in a chair. We were in the auditorium at school. We were able to rent it out to practice. I looked around. "Where's Lilas?"

Tyler looked up, eyebrows drawn down. "Who?"

"Lilas. That' my couple name for Lucas and Lily."

He smiled, tying his shoe. "They're finally together?"

I nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. Jessie's in the bathroom so she'll be here soon."

"Wait," I looked up to see Jess standing there, hands up like she was defending herself. "Isn't Lily dating Kevin?"

"Oh…well, I'm sure they dealt with that." I opened my notebook and handed her the sheet music.

Lily and Lucas walked in, hand in hand. I winked at Lucas, making him scowl. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Let's get started." I handed everyone their sheet music and we immediately started playing.

---------------------

"Great practice. What should we name the band?" I asked as we packed up.

"I have a name." Lily suggested. "Easy Money."

"Maybe…" I agreed.

"Ooh!" Lucas smirked. "How about Fingered?"

I laughed. "You're so gross. Maybe…" I allowed. He pumped his fist in the air.

"I have one…" Tyler whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I like it. So it's either that or Fingered. Easy Money, I think, is taken." I stood up, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my guitar- which held my precious Jackson KV2 King V USA electric guitar. (It's an awesome guitar!!) I picked up my other guitar case that held my Gibson CJ- 165 EC acoustic guitar. (It's really nice) "I better get going. I have loads of homework to do…" I waved as much as I could, holding my guitar cases. I went to leave but the door opened.

Darrel stood before me. "Hey, Mandy." He greeted. He looked at everyone else. "Lucas, Lilly, Jess… Tyler." He greeted everyone nicely except for Ty, whom he greeted with disdain. He smiled at me again. "Ready to go?"

I shifted my weight, shocked. "You waited for me?"

He nodded, smirking as if he were smug. "Yeah. I mean, that's what a BOYFRIEND does for his GIRLFRIEND, right? They wait for each other- and they kiss each other." Apparently, that was his cue to kiss me because he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was nice but, like I said before, there isn't a spark. And WHY did he emphasize boyfriend and girlfriend?

Lucas cleared his throat, glaring at Darrel. We broke apart, me licking my lips from the discomfort. Darrel was invading my space. "Dude, I know you're her boyfriend and all, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't kiss her in front of me."

"And why's that?" Darrel crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm her brother and it grosses me out." He pointed out. For some reason, people never seem to realize we're related. Not just us but all the Flock's kids. The sets of twins that Aunt Ella had don't look alike except for their twin. Nikki doesn't look like Ty except for the skin color. Thomas, though, looks like a miniature Ty. Lucas was lying, though. He had noticed that I was uncomfortable. He may be my little brother and likes to torture me but he would never let me be in a position where it was uncomfortable.

Darrel's eyebrows went up. "You are? But…you're in the same grade."

I looked at him, shaking my head slightly. "Darrel, why do you think he's always at my house?"

"Uh- just to hang with Milo or something." He knew Milo was my little brother because Milo looks more like me than Lucas- but definitely more like Dad than Mom.

"No. He's my twin." A lie. A total and complete lie. I couldn't tell him that I was born after only four months, letting Lucas' birth catch up to my age, making him in the same grade. Since we kinda looked alike, we agreed to tell people we were twins.

Darrel shrugged. "Whatever. Here, I'll get it for you." He reached for my guitars but I took a step back, the cases in my hands. His eyebrows scrunched up. "Mandy, don't goof around- let me help you." He reached forward again but I took several steps back. He threw his hands up in the air. "Alright. I give up. Did I do something?"

You mean besides cheat on Nikki? "No." I said simply, almost smirking from my thought.

Lucas snickered behind me, anger in his eyes, though he hid it well. He propped an arm up, leaning against a giant amp. "Mandy doesn't let anyone touch her guitars, even if they are in the cases. She's protective over those bad boys. She only let's a select few hold them."

Meaning me, Lucas, Tyler, Mom, and Dad. No one else. Lucas because he's learning how to play and the guitars are our keepsakes- not just mine-, Tyler because he's the second guitarist and my best friend, Mom and Dad because…well, they're my parents and half the time, they need to move the guitars off the couch. I heard a mental throat-clearing that I recognized as Lucas'. Okay, ALL the time. I could see my brother smiling.

Darrel looked from me to Lucas, to Tyler, and back. "Okay. Let's go."

He started walking out but I stopped him when I spoke: "Actually, I'm heading home with Dad. He's in his office and he's driving us all home."

Darrel spun on his heel as I sat down the guitar cases. I heard Lucas growling quietly, along with Lily- she can read emotions. They were growling too low for Darrel to hear. I could see Darrel's nostrils flaring. "If your dad is in his office, how could he drive you guys home?"

He was fed up with me.

"You know what? I think we should have a private conversation about this. In the hall." I crossed my arms.

"Mandy, I don't-"

"NOW!" I growled, pointing to the door.

He turned and walked out without a word but a measly roar. I walked out of the auditorium, closing the door behind me.

TPOV:

I watched as Darrel tried to take Mandy's guitars. She kept backing away. After the second time, he finally gave up, throwing his hands in the air. "Alright. I give up. Did I do something wrong?"

You mean besides cheat on Nikki? I thought.

"No," Mandy answered, smirking. Lucas snickered, filling me in about why she did. (In case you forgot, he can read minds and project himself into others') Even though he laughed, I could see the anger in his eyes, even though he hid it from Lily, Jess, and Darrel.

He propped an arm up, leaning against a giant amp. "Mandy doesn't let anyone touch her guitars, even if they are in the cases. She's protective over those bad boys. She only let's a select few hold them." Lucas said offhandedly. She only lets me, Lucas, herself, and her parents touch the guitars and for good reasons. Other than that, whomever touches the guitars will only have one hand after she's done with them…and one leg, no eyes, no ears, their mouth will be sewn shut…catch my drift?

Darrel looked from Mandy to Lucas, to me, and back. "Okay. Let's go."

He started walking out but Mandy stopped him when she all but hollered: "Actually, I'm heading home with Dad. He's in his office and he's driving us all home."

Darrel spun on his heel as she sat down the guitar cases. I heard Lucas growling quietly, along with Lily- she can read emotions. They were growling too low for Darrel to hear. I could see Darrel's nostrils flaring. Lucas sent me a thought telling me that he was about ready to hit someone if they didn't do what he said. I ground my teeth together, sneering. "If your dad is in his office, how could he drive you guys home?"

He was fed up with Mandy.

"You know what? I think we should have a private conversation about this. In the hall." She crossed her arms, defiant.

"Mandy, I don't-"

"NOW!" She growled, pointing to the door.

He turned and walked out without a word but a measly roar. Mandy followed out of the auditorium, closing the door behind herself. I looked at Lilas and Jess, smiling.

They were somewhat smiling too. That's the Mandy we all know and fear.

Lucas snorted. "And in your case; Love."

I chuckled and then stopped, realizing what he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lily laughed. "Oh, that's total bullshit. Tyler, I can tell how you feel about her. You're jealous. You want Mandy."

"Yeah…but you all know that I want things I can't have."

They all agreed with me.

"But, this is different," Lily relented. "Normally, you have a small flicker of want when someone is taken but now…oh my Bird, it's a roaring fire."

Jess gasped. "Lily! I can't believe you said that!"

To us and our family's, Holy Bird and oh my Bird are the same as saying Holy F***.

Lily waved it off. "Tyler, you care for Mandy."

"Duh, everyone does." I pointed out. Almost half the student body of our school cares for her welfare.

She somewhat glared at me. "No, but you REALLY care for her." She shook her head. "You have no idea what emotions I feel coming off of people. Max and Fang? You know how they came together?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They grew up together. He was her right wing man, best friend, only one she trusted with her feelings."

"The same thing is-" Lily was cut off by a scream. Mandy's scream.

I was the first to come out of shock and ran out into the hallway. Mandy was lying on the floor, below the staircase, unmoving. I looked over to see Darrel, his lips curled back in a ferocious scowl. I surveyed the area. There was a dent in a locker, around the handle. On the handle there was blood- no doubt Mandy's.

Lucas, Lily, and Jess came out after me, seeing what was around them.

'Go to Mandy.' Lucas' mental voice told me.

I nodded and ran over, Lucas stopping Darrel from tackling me. I slid down the railing to Mandy- lucky the staircase was small. Only 18 steps. But they were marble, and slick.

Odds are, she was shoved down the stairs, rolling down. I lifted her head into my lap carefully, examining her. She had blood crusted in her hair around the right temple. Far enough away where it didn't hit her there. The blood on the locker was from her head.

She didn't see it coming. From the angle her head was hit and the side, he got her when she was turning around. She didn't stand a chance.

But what the hell happened to her exactly? What provoked Darrel to do that? Furthermore, how the F could he do that to an Avian American when he was a measly human?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question time!!!!

Q) is Lucas going to write a really sappy song on the piano for Lily? That would be adorable!

A) Lol. Why don't you just tell everyone the entire storyline considering that you're helping me write up chapters with all your genius ideas. When someone writes at 3 AM- me- they tend to not be creative…

Q) why was Lily at the school if it was past the time when clubs and stuff would be there?

A) It played out in the story and she was at a club but it ended. She heard the music and went to investigate.

Q) 2 chapters ago she's at the new club right? why was she there alone?

A) Mandy didn't go to the club alone. She went with friends to hang out but then she saw Tyler and wanted to talk to him

Q) which grandpa is Lucas talking about? cause i didn't think Fang met his parents and Max's parents are still alive...

A) Fang's parents. In More Normalness, when the kids are little, Fang talks about his parents and what he found out about them. It was the chapter after they found Lucas in the alleyway.

Thanks, )(*wings*)(, for the questions above.

Q) Whose kid is Lily? There's too many to keep track of…

A) Gazzy's and Michelle's. Her brother is Oliver and sister is Fiona.

Thanks, secretly-eager-to-please077, for the question. I had to look it up, myself. Lol.

Here's all my comments I got from )(*wings*)( that I can respond to that don't have a personal question or meaning in them that either aren't good to be posted on the chapter or give away another chapter:

1) (about chapter Not Iggy, Three weeks, loathe Darrel) i love the whole "at

least I'm not Iggy" thing =] it made me laugh

A)Thanks, I loved it too. It came to right before I posted it so I put that scene in.

2) it's cute that Mandy and Tyler have their own little hide out thing =]

A) I think every group of friends should hang out in a secret or special place. So, I gave them one that was both secret and special.

3) in one of your other chapters at the end you asked how we knew you were

going to put Mandy and Tyler together after only Nudge saying "you are her

best friend" the reason being... She's Max and Fang's daughter! if she's

anything like her parents she will only break down in front of her "best

friend" or the one she's in love with. DUH!

A) That may be true but Mandy is her own person and Tyler is Nudge's kid and she didn't fall for her best friend…well, that would be a little odd and pedophilic 'cause Angel is her best friend. But, if everyone meant best friend as in best friend of the opposite gender then- yes, Nudge fell for hers too, I suppose. BUT! there will be drama in this story…muaahahaaa!

4)i love how all of them use the phrase "oh my bird" =D it's cute!

A) I hope you don't think it's cute after you know the meaning now. Lmao. Even I say it sometimes, I'm used to it. No one ever notices, Thank God!

5)the thing with the necklace is so random! i love it!! (referring to Lucas and Lily, Finally!)

A) Well, it becomes significant later on. Fang got that necklace from his dad and Lucas got it from Fang. It's important to him and doesn't let anyone touch it. Something will come up later with the necklace.

6) this is really more of a question but I'm putting it as a comment... Can Lucas beat Kevin up please?

A) No…Lily will. And Mandy and Nikki might join in.

7)it makes me laugh that his entire family is sitting on the porch after he

and Lily got together =D

A) They were all getting ready to hang out together and they were just there by chance. Lol.

Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry if this chapter is odd- I honestly have idea what the Bird I wrote. It's 3- almost 4- AM right now so if it's loopy, I'm sorry. Another reason it may be bad is because I went to a party today for my friend's b-day and we all goofed around with the balloons. We all sounded like chipmunks, breathing in helium. I know its stupid and the consequences are horrible but we weren't thinking at the time- and it's just plain funny! I have a high voice as it is so I sounded ridiculous. Now I have a headache, stomachache, and I feel like I can't breathe right. That's mostly because of my asthma kicking in though- it's normal for me. And I ate too much! now I'm babbling! Review again, please! )(*wings*)(, I KNOW you will. lol


	11. Scream, Fight, Heal, Scream, Fight, Heal

Okay, this chapter reviews what happened in the hallway. Here it is; the chapter you've all waited with bated breath for.

------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mandy, I don't-"

"NOW!" I yelled, pointing to the auditorium door.

Darrel gave a small growl and left the room, me following and closing the door. I spun and faced him with a sneer on my face.

"My dad is a teacher." I explained.

"Like I would know!" He yelled.

"Yes! Yes, Darrel! You should know! I told you this before! God, you don't know anything about me! You-"

Darrel pinned me to the lockers. He was really quick. "Don't. Think. I. Don't. Know. Anything." He growled.

My eyes widened, angry. "The hell you don't! you never listen to what I have to say!"

"I know more than you think!"

"Like what?!" I threw him off me.

He clenched his hands, turning them into fists.

"What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"When we started dating, you were nice! Now…I don't even know you anymore…!"

He paused before speaking calmly. "Yes, you do. And you're not to see Tyler anymore."

"What?!" I screeched in shock. "You can't tell me who I can and can't see! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Your boyfriend! And I order you not to see him again-!"

"You order- oh, you order?! That's total f*cking bullshit, Darrel! You can't order me to do anything- you're not in charge of me!"

"Yes I am! And Tyler is trying to split us up! I defending you!"

"He has a right to try! You're an ass!"

Darrel growled- and I mean growled- and punched the locker, denting it. He faced me. He smirked, seeing the shock on my face. "If you don't want to end up like that locker, with a dent in your head, you'll do what I say."

I stared at him. "What ARE you?" I whispered.

I looked at his eyes to see that his pupils weren't black- they were dark red. The red was spreading to his irises. His mouth turned up into a smile and I saw his canine teeth growing.

I went to run, spinning around, but he caught my head in his hand and bashed it against the locker handle. My head dented the locker. I screamed bloody murder.

Darrel roared and laughed a disgusting laugh, throwing my down the stairs. There weren't that many but they were marble. The impact knocked me unconscious before I even fell to the last step.

TPOV:

I sat there, holding Mandy's head in my lap. I wiped her hair away from her face and saw her blood trickling down her cheek. Her bruises were showing up and covered almost every inch of her arms, neck, and face.

I stared up at Darrel to see him…changing- transforming.

I was the first to figure out what he was changing in to. "Eraser!" I yelled.

Darrel flashed his eyes toward me, growling.

'Lucas, warn your dad!' I yelled through my mind. Luke nodded slightly, letting me know he was on it.

I looked back down to Mandy to see her eyes fluttering. She looked up at me weakly. She smiled a bit, laughing as much as she could. "Head wounds bleed a lot."

I chuckled, my voice cracking in worry. "Are you okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you think?" I winced. "Help me up."

I did as I was told but as soon as she put weight on her feet, she howled in pain, falling back down. I caught her and held her gently against me.

FPOV:

I was putting papers in my briefcase, having decided to grade essays at home when Lucas yelled through my mind.

"Dad!"

"What?" I asked out loud. Since no one was around, it didn't matter.

"Darrel is an Eraser." He said quickly.

He sent me an image of Darrel standing in front of him, transforming into an Eraser. Then he sent me another of Mandy trying to stand up but falling back down. After that, he showed me the locker where there was a dent and blood and then the stairs.

"I don't think we can hold him off."

When he sent me that last thought, I was already running. I stopped, realizing something.

I teleported, ending up near Lucas, Lily, and Jess. They were all in fighting stances. I got into a fighting stance. I saw shock run through Darrel's eyes.

"I thought they were extinct." Jess murmured, still slightly in shock.

"Explain, Darrel." I ordered. Defiance ran through his eyes and he scowled. He wasn't fully transformed. "I'm still your teacher and you're on school property. Explain yourself."

"I'm not an Eraser." He growled.

"So, what? You're a pencil?" Mandy spat from her spot on the floor. My lips twitched into a smirk. That was my girl.

He growled in her direction before looking at me again. "I'm only half. My dad was before he expired and my mom is human. My dad expired two nights ago."

"Why are you transforming now and not the other times you were mad?" Tyler barked out, tears in his eyes. Mandy was struggling to stay conscious. My hands turned into fists, furious.

"I had something to calm me down."

"Mandy." Lucas clarified. "And when you were mad at her, she couldn't calm you down."

He nodded.

"I don't understand." Lily said. "He's calm yet he's still in Eraser form."

"Once I turn, I can't turn back for a while." he mumbled.

"It's because you're weak." Tyler spat.

"Tyler," I warned.

"No," He stood up, being careful of Mandy. "If he wasn't so weak, he wouldn't need someone to calm him down. If he wasn't so weak, he wouldn't have turned into a Eraser. If he wasn't so weak-!"

Darrel growled and lunged at him. Tyler lunged too, to keep him away from my daughter.

"Get! Mandy! Out!" He grunted while punching Darrel. He was yelling at us.

I grabbed Lucas' arm and he grabbed Lily's hand who grabbed Jess's. I teleported us past Tyler and Darrel and to Mandy. I picked her up- she was unconscious. Lucas, Lily, and Jess put their hands on my shoulders. I teleported us to the hospital. The hospital that's used to treating Avian Americans.

We got Mandy in, no problem, and she was whisked away for surgery. Apparently, she had broken bones and possible internal bleeding.

"Go," Lily told me.

I shook my head. "No, Mandy is my daughter."

"And Tyler is Nudge's. We don't need him in the hospital too." She sounded so stern- so unlike herself.

"Are you SURE you're Gazzy's kid?"

She smiled, though the worry still in her eyes. "I'm still looking into it."

I teleported to the school.

TPOV:

I was standing over Darrel's unconscious body. I spit right next to him, getting rid of the blood pooling in my mouth. Fang popped in right next to me. He looked at me and then at Darrel.

"He's not…?"

I shook my head. "No. He's unconscious."

"Damn, you really gave it to him…" Fang mumbled.

I ignored his statement. "Mandy?"

"Hospital."

I was running before he finished speaking. He teleported right in front of me, having me run right into him. I fell to the ground, grunting from the impact.

I stood. Fang put his hand on my shoulder and teleported us to the hospital. I sat in a seat next to Lucas. Fang sat on the floor near Jess, comforting her. Lucas was holding Lily's hand.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now…we wait." Lucas told me, not moving his eyes from the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question time!

Q) omigosh! is Darrel an Eraser?! or like the child of an Eraser?! whoa...

A) Does this answer your question? Lmao

Q) so just because you didn't tell us what name Tyler suggested am i right to assume that that is what the band is going to be called?

A) Maybe, maybe not. I just want to see if anyone will laugh when they hear the name. I know I will. And I want to have Max react the same as any of my fans or family.

Q) even if he IS an Eraser... does Darrel have anger management issues?

A) I think this pretty much covers that up but, in case it doesn't, yes he does.

Q) did you TRY to make Darrel be a jerk or did it just happen?

A) Everyone dates a jerk at some point in life so that's Mandy's jerk. Plus, it's just fun.

Q) why DID Darrel emphasize boyfriend and girlfriend? was it just to bug Tyler?

A) Yepp!

Q) why would Lucas be at their house only to chill with Milo? no offense to him or anything but he's like 4 years younger...

A) Milo is a cool kid. Why wouldn't they hang out? And Darrel's stupid and then there will be some explaining in one of the next chapters about it…

Q) does Darrel know that they have wings? (i know no one knows but he could work for the school or something...)

A) Yes. That's why he went after Mandy. He found out and was intrigued about it because his dad used to hunt for her parents.

Q) are you going to tell us exactly what happened with Mandy and Darrel in the hall?

A) This chapter just answered so you're welcome!

Q) okay so Mandy said that her dad was in his office and driving them home... well his office is at school right? so why was Darrel all like "If your dad is in his office, how could he drive you guys home?" that didn't make sense to me...

A) Darrel has issues about some things and Mandy explained above so, yeah…

Thank you, )(*wings*)( for the questions above.

Q) Is Darrel going to die?

A) I honestly can't answer that because I myself do not know…

Thank you, WiShInG4WiNgZ, for the question above.

Q) Are Darrel's parents from the School or just him?

A) His dad is from the School, not him or his mom.

Thank you, sk8erchick124, for the question above.

Comment time!!! All of the comments below are from )(*wings*)(.

1) i like the couple name! it makes me smile =]

R) Yeah, me too! It took a while to figure it out but I got it!

2) why would anyone ever name a band Fingered? that's just gross!

R) That's the funny thing! And Max's reaction to that name is really funny, too.

3) Darrel is a creeper/stalker!! I've come to that conclusion!!

R) Shh! You're going to ruin one of the next chapters!

4) i was really wondering about Mandy and Lucas at school... but it wasn't really a conscious thought so i didn't ask...

R) I was actually trying to figure out how they could tell people about them since they're in the same year but don't really look like twins. I just said, "oh well! I have friends who are twins but you wouldn't really know!" so, yeah…

5) i love all the sibling bickering in the chapter =]

R) It's fun…

6) yes i do still like the whole "oh my bird" thing =D its a heck of a lot better than the language some people use...

R) I say it all the time when no one's around. I said it around my mom at one point and she looked at me like I was crazy! Lmao!

So, there's my extremely long author note. I've noticed something; my author note might possibly be longer than my chapter. Lmao! I'll make the next chapter really long to make up for it!


	12. Memories, Hospital, Scream of Terror

We've been waiting for three hours for Mandy to wake up. The whole family- and all our friends- came to see if she was okay. By friends, I mean the band and the band's kids. We were all sitting around in the chairs and on the floor, staying in a cluster.

I was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and-

"Stop pacing!" Nikki yelled at me, going back to chewing on her nail and staring at the floor near her feet.

"I can pace if I want!" I argued.

She looked back up at me. "Well then pace outside!"

"Enough, you two! Enough!" Dad yelled.

"Yes, Dad…" Nikki and I mumbled.

Max looked at me from where she was previously staring; the reception desk. "Look, I know you guys are on edge- we all are. I mean…this is my daughter," Max's eyes started to tear up but she wouldn't let the tears fall. She was Max- she never cried. "Just, PLEASE, don't fight."

Fang grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, whispering reassuring words to her. The tears overflowed.

A doctor came out of the operating room. He wiped his hands on his scrubs, getting some blood off.

"Ride?" he called.

Fang, Max, and I ran over. I don't know why I did; I think it was because I wanted to be one of the first to know.

"Yes?" Max addressed the doctor.

"She's going to be in surgery a little bit longer- ten minutes or so. We did the X-rays, set her bones, everything. Now, we're checking her brain for internal bleeding or damage."

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "How did she get hurt?" He avoided the question.

"She was thrown down the stairs." I told him, face unreadable.

"By whom?" He asked, jaw set.

"This boy at school. He threw her head against a locker and pushed her down the marble stairs." Fang explained. "We're witnesses. He's already going to hear from our lawyer."

I almost smiled. Michelle- Gazzy's wife- was our attorney.

The doctor looked from Fang to me. "How are you related to her?" He asked me.

Max put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter, doctor. Please…answer his question from before," Max's voice wavered. I don't think she could get a clear view of Mandy waking up. "When will she wake up?"

"After she's out of surgery…about thirty minutes or so."

"But," I added, knowing it would continue.

"But," The doctor nodded, knowing we wanted all the details. "She can't leave."

"How long does she have to stay here?" Fang asked.

"Well, if she were fully human, I'd say two weeks. But, since she's Avian American, about four days." He stared at Max and Fang, looking at me last. "Trust me; I want Mandeline to come through easily too. I delivered her. You too, Tyler." He smiled sadly at me. "That's why we're doing the best we can." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Excuse me." He left, going back to the operation room.

Max, Fang, and I went back to our spots.

"She'll be out soon but under for half an hour." Fang explained quietly.

I faced the wall, standing. Why? Why would he do this to her? Why didn't I get to her in time? Why? WHY?! I punched the wall.

Lily stood and hugged me from the back, understanding my feelings. She tried to calm me down but I was far too gone.

"Why?" I rasped out, throat dry.

"We didn't know what would happen- it's not your fault." Lily murmured, rubbing her hand in between my wings. That calms everyone in the family down. She must have felt my bloodlust because she smacked the back of my head. "Killing him won't solve anything!" She backed away so I could turn around.

I faced her and everyone else. "Wouldn't it?! If he were gone, he wouldn't hurt anyone else!"

Lucas stood up and put his arm protectively around Lily's shoulders. "Look, Ty, it's not your fault. And you can't try to play God! You can't take his life!"

I clenched my jaw and made a fist at my side.

Lucas saw this. "Do you really think Mandy would want you to kill anyone?"

I froze, thinking it over. Would Mandy still want to be my friend if I killed someone? No, no she wouldn't.

I leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor. I put my head in my hands, drawing my knees to my chest. I needed to think.

LPOV:

I listened for Mandy's thoughts but the loudest I could hear were Tyler's. He was thinking about Mandy. Of course. But not like everyone else- but about their friendship. His memories were racing through his head like a guy wanting to win a marathon.

I couldn't look away. I knew his feelings- hell, everyone did. He just didn't. And Mandy didn't know either. She didn't know hers as well.

I peered into Tyler's mind- not that it was hard to- and looked at everything he was thinking. It took a while to keep up because he thinks of more than one thing at a time.

--

_Mandy was laughing so hard, tears were in her eyes. She just wouldn't stop._

_Tyler was over her on his knees while she was laying down. He was tickling her._

_"Now will you say it?" He asked over her laughter._

_She shook her head as much as she could while laughing._

_"I'm not going to stop until you say it!" He tickled harder._

_"Okay! Okay, okay!" She pleaded. He stopped and waited while she caught her breath. She looked at him, some leftover giggles spilling out. "Tyler is the awethomestht."_

_Tyler smiled, leaning back. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"_

_"Tyler," She sang out his name._

_He put his hand up and pushed her head away jokingly. "Shut up. You're so gross."_

_She laughed, catching herself. "Yes, but that's why you LOVE me!" She joked._

_He snorted. "You wish."_

--

_"C'mon, Mandy!" Tyler whined. "I'm hungry!"_

_"Okay, hold on!" Mandy was reading a magazine, laying on her bed, on her stomach._

_Tyler was copying her as she swung her feet around in the air. Mandy saw this and laughed._

_"Goof."_

_"No, I'm hungry! Let's go eat now!" He grabbed her hand._

_"Wait! I want to finish this article." She pulled her wrist away._

_"Read it in the car." He told her, keeping his legs down on the bed._

_"No way, I'll get carsick."_

_He groaned and buried his head in the comforter. "Mandy!" He whined really loudly, words muffled from the blanket._

_Mandy laughed and got a gleam in her eye. She pushed Tyler off the bed. Tyler caught her wrist and she fell with him, giving out a small squeal._

_Tyler landed on his back and Mandy landed on her stomach on top of him. He was still holding her wrist. Mandy looked into his eyes, a small smile on her face. A slight blush crept up her cheeks. Mandy covered her face with her hair._

_Tyler reached over to her and moved the hair behind her ears. They were looking into each other's eyes. Tyler smirked and pushed Mandy sideways, her falling off him. He laughed at her while she laid there._

_As soon as he was done laughing, he looked over to see Mandy sitting on her knees, facing him._

_"I don't think you're in the position to be laughing at me, Tyler." She warned, eyes glinting jokingly._

_"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it?" he teased, still laying down._

_She smiled. "I could use my Power and…" she trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. Tyler followed her line of sight. Above him was bowling ball; levitating right above his middle._

_His eyes flickered back to Mandy. "You wouldn't."_

_The bowling ball disappeared in the air. "You're right. I'm too nice." Mandy said._

_Tyler raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed. She laid down, facing him; head near head. She put her chin in her palms, supporting her head._

_Tyler just stared at her._

_"Food…?" Mandy's eyebrows drew down, wondering if that's what he really wanted at the moment._

_Tyler was quiet for a while, contemplating. "Food." He said at last. He got up and walked out of the room without another word._

_Mandy followed._

--

_"Do we have to?!" Mandy whined, looking at Fang._

_She was under the mistletoe with Tyler next to her, whining to his mom. They looked about nine, ten maybe._

_Fang laughed. "Yes!"_

_(A/N: I know in a previous chapter, Fang said she was five when the mistletoe thing happened but right now, thinking about it, that's too young so I'm making them a little older where they aren't at the point of teenage years but they wouldn't remember clearly.)_

_Mandy and Tyler faced, both faces red as tomatoes. They both looked at their sets of parents, begging with their eyes to not do that._

_Max and Fang, as well as Nudge and Kyle, shook their heads. They faced each other again, not looking at each other's eyes._

_They both leaned forward and their lips touched. After about two seconds, they pulled away, immediately looking away._

--

_Mandy and Tyler were sitting on a couch in their hideout, looking at magazines and doing homework._

_"I don't get this problem." Mandy told him._

_Tyler looked at it. "Divide here and multiply this exponent with this number."_

_She nodded, doing the problem correctly. Tyler was finishing his science homework. She looked at him, smiling shyly._

_"Thanks, Ty, for tutoring me."_

_He smiled back at her. "No problem. Why are we keeping this secret again?"_

_"Because I don't want anyone to know I'm having trouble in math. If anyone found out I'm struggling in this subject as well as Science, I'd be picked on even more."_

_Tyler looked about fourteen, Mandy thirteen. He clenched his fist. "Who's bullying you?"_

_Mandy saw his fist. "Ty, relax. I can handle it."_

_"Who?" he repeated. His jaw was clenched shut in anger. He didn't want anyone to hurt Mandy._

_Mandy put her book on the floor and took his fist in her hands gently. She brought it to her lips and kissed each knuckle softly. His fist relaxed and soon opened._

_She looked back up at him through her hair. "I can handle myself, alright?" She let go of his hand and hugged him. His jaw relaxed as well. "Thank you, though, for caring."_

_Tyler hugged her back. "Of course I care, Mandy. I'm your best friend. I love you too much to let you get hurt. I promise that I will protect you."_

_She laughed, still hugging him. Tyler put his chin on the top of her head, resting it there. "You don't have to protect me."_

_"I want to. I wouldn't be able to see you hurt. I wouldn't be able to handle it." He brushed Mandy's hair out of her eyes. "I promise that as long as I'm your best friend, you will NEVER get hurt."_

--

I pulled myself out of Tyler's head. I looked at him. If you looked closely, you could see the tears falling from his eyes. He felt that he broke his promise.

Lily went over to comfort him, knowing how to deal with it. I searcher and found Mandy's mind.

You would think that she'd be screaming in her mind about how much pain she was in or she wouldn't be thinking anything coherent. But, she was worrying about Tyler.

"I really hope he's not blaming himself." Her thoughts murmured. "He couldn't have stopped him in time- I couldn't. Really, no one should be worrying over me. I'm fine!"

"Well, we are, Mandy." I said out loud by accident.

Everyone looked at me, eyebrows up.

"you can hear her?" Tyler sounded stunned. He literally crawled to me before standing up. "What is she thinking? Is she in pain? Does she remember what happened? Does she hate me? Does-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

He really was Nudge's son… I've never heard him speak so much.

"She doesn't want you to blame yourself, Ty." I informed him. "She thinks that no one should worry over her. That's all I heard so far."

Everyone was silent after. Tyler was standing like a stone, leaning against the wall. I tuned into his mind again.

--

_"Hey, man, what's wrong? You were really quiet at lunch." Freddie asked, him and Tyler heading to their next class- which was gym._

_"Nothing."_

_"Has to be something. You're all mopey."_

_"I'm not mopey." Ty objected._

_They passed by Mandy's classroom which was Music and saw that she was strumming the guitar, Darrel next to her, tapping a drum, keeping beat. Tyler's jaw set._

_Freddie saw this. He smirked. "Dude, are you jealous?"_

_"No."_

_"Yeah, you are." He chuckled. "You want to be in Music Class too!"_

_Ty stared at him. "Yeah…that's it…" They continued walking._

_"Or…Is it that you want Mandy all for yourself?"_

_Tyler shook my head._

_"That's it, isn't it?"_

_"You're delusional."_

_"That's it! I'm right." He realized that Ty wasn't smiling or anything. "Is this serious?"_

_"I told you, it's nothing."_

--

_"Dude, I'm telling you- she did." It was Jacob._

_"No way. There's no way Mandy would get drunk, let alone sleep with you." His friend objected._

_Ty froze. Jacob was telling people that he and Mandy… his hand turned into a fist._

_"I'm telling the truth! After she sang onstage, she beat the shit out of Candy and brought me upstairs. And, let me tell you, she's really good." He started laughing._

_Ty walked over and cleared his throat, glowering at him. He turned around. Acting unafraid, he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, seeming big. You could see fear in his eyes- it was practically radiating off him._

_"Hey, what's up, man?" He greeted casually._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Tyler took a step forward, towering over the bastard. "About Mandy."_

_He smirked. "Look, dude, don't be mad that she did it with me and not you-" Tyler punched him. Right in the jaw._

--

_"Mandy, I saw what happened."_

_"Great," She replied sarcastically. "So why are you up here?"_

_"I'm your shoulder." Tyler said simply._

_She looked up at him. "'Scuse me?"_

_"When you're crying, I'm your shoulder." He put his arm around her shoulders and held her to his side, her face resting against his chest._

_She sighed. More tears started falling. "I should have known better. I'm so stupid." She wrapped my arms around Tyler's waist, hugging herself to him._

_He wiped her hair out of her face. "You didn't know- that's an excuse. And you did great- he doesn't know that you're hurt."_

_"But that's just it! I don't have an excuse! Lucas warned me and I still went with him." Mandy started sniffling._

_"Mandy, calm down." Tyler soothed, rubbing her back with his hand gently. "You still handled it like an adult. And you kept that warning he gave you. If you hadn't, you would've drunk the punch." She looked up at him. "Like I said, I saw what happened." Then he chuckled. "I'm still shocked, though, that you still drank some alcohol."_

_"Mom lets me have alcohol once every two months that way when I'm older, I won't be super drunk when I have one drink. Seems stupid and idiotic but Mom says it's safe for me. Besides, that punch tasted nasty."_

_Tyler laughed. "I bet. Mandy, you are way more mature than you think you are. A teenager who was given alcohol would have had it- all of it. But you didn't. You spat it out. And you didn't go upstairs with him either. So you're not stupid. You're smart and wise."_

_She wiped her eyes. "I still don't see why he asked ME out, though." She mumbled._

_Tyler shook his head. "You don't see yourself clearly. Mandy, you are smart, wise, clever-"_

_"Those are all the same." She interrupted._

_"And creative," he went on like she hadn't interrupted. "Pretty- you have good taste in music. You can cook- you have so many talents, Mandy, it's amazing." His voice sounded so sincere that she had no choice but to believe him. "you are one of a kind, Mandeline. Anyone who doesn't want to date is an idiot." He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and stood up. "You did the right thing today- there's no need to be upset."_

_She stood as well and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Tyler."_

_He hugged her back tightly. "No problem."_

_She pulled back at the same time as him and smiled. He smiled back, showing his pearly white teeth. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead._

_It only lasted a second but a second was enough to have her senses go haywire. He waved as he left the room, smiling still._

_Mandy sat on her bed, biting her lip while she smiled._

--

I blinked, bringing myself out of Tyler's mind once again. I should read his mind more often- it's interesting.

"Tell me about it!" Aunt Angel smiled at me, laughing.

"Tell who what, Angel?" Mom played with Angel's hair, ruffling it. To Mom, Angel is still her baby.

"I'm just talking to Lucas about Ty's mind." She said casually.

Tyler looked from her to me, pissed off. "You're reading my mind?!"

I put my hands up. "Maybe?"

"Lucas! I've told you before-!"

"I know, I know! But I'm reading everyone's mind all at once!" I lied.

"Hey!" Everyone chorused.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "Angel!" I yelled through my mind.

She giggled through our telepathic connection. "Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

TPOV:

I was about ready to bust into Mandy's room and shake her awake if they didn't let us see her soon.

The doctor came over to us. "She's awake and stable. You can see her now."

Max hugged him. "Thank you, Dan."

He patted her back. "Any time."

We all followed him into Mandy's room. I was the third to walk in and I covered my mouth with my hand. She looked horrible. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, a cast on her arm, her wing was stretched out and being supported, like one of her legs, and the other leg was wrapped up.

I faced the doctor. "What happened to her wing?"

Everyone noticed this too and looked at him, even Mandy.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "some of the bones were crushed. It's healing normally now so she'll still be able to fly, don't worry about that. Just don't bump it, it should be really sensitive right now. I'll leave you all alone now."

He left. Since everyone knew about our huge family, they gave her a big room. I stayed back and watched as everyone went up to her and kissed her cheeks and cried happily that she was alright.

Each small family clustered together to fall asleep. It was late at night. Iggy, Ella, and both sets of twins went together. Max, Fang, Lucas, and Milo. Grandma, Grandpa, and Johnny. Mom, Dad, Nikki, and Thomas, minus me. Angel, Ryan, and Ivory. Gazzy, Michelle, and the triplets. The band had left after a while, seeing that she was alright and alive.

I went up to Mandy and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Her heart monitor was working but the doctor muted it so we didn't have to hear it. It still sent signals to the doctors in case anything was out of the ordinary. I held her hand and she intertwined our fingers.

She inhaled and you could hear the machine helping her. She was really beat up. "It's not your fault, Ty." Her voice was hoarse.

"Yes, it is. I promised-"

"It. Isn't. Your. Fault." She ground out, wincing at the end. "Stop beating yourself up."

I let out an emotionless chuckle. "Poor choice of words."

"Did you beat the shit out of him?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then you're forgiven." She smiled at me. She swallowed. "How are you feeling?"

I laughed quietly, hoping I wouldn't wake the family. "You're in the hospital and you're asking me how I'M doing…"

She nodded. "Yes. You're probably hurting more than me."

"I doubt it. Mandy, you have to stay for four days. That's more than usual."

"It's just because the last day, they have to check to make sure everything repaired normally. And I'm not in pain. Look at Lily," She pointed as much as she could. I looked. Lily was sleeping peacefully, close to the bed. "If I were in pain, she'd be too and she would be as far away from me as possible."

I looked at her face and rested my chin on the bed, sighing. She traced my eyes with her fingers, having let go of my hand.

"Were you…crying?" She sounded so shocked. She would be too- I never cry. Not in front of anyone.

I leaned my head into her hand carefully. "Yeah…"

She played with my hair. "There was no need. I'm fine."

"But no one knew that…Mandy, you were in surgery for almost four hours."

She sighed. "They had to re-break some bones so they could set correctly."

I groaned. "You're in pain. You're in pain, and you know it. You're hiding it from me. You're suffering, I just know it."

"Would you stop?" She laughed. "You're babbling."

"That's because I'm worried." I looked up at her. "When I saw you at the bottom of the stairs, and the blood on the locker…I thought you were gone. I searched for a heartbeat and it was so quiet and slow. I'm just afraid you'll be gone-"

"Tyler, I need you to shut up and forget what happened. I'm alive and I'm healing. That's all that matters."

We were silent for a while.

"You should go to sleep." She said.

"You too."

"I've been asleep for the whole afternoon, Ty. I'm fine. Go to sleep."

I did as she said and fell asleep to the feeling of her fingers running through my hair.

MPOV:

I was playing with Tyler's hair for a while, smiling softly. He cried for me. He cried for my sake. He never EVER cries. He didn't cry when he popped his jaw. He didn't cry when his shin bone shattered- both my fault, actually. But he cried for me.

I looked around at everyone. I studied their faces. They all had puffy, red eyes because they were crying too. Even my parents and they never, ever, ever cried. Ever. Not on the run and not after.

The door opened and in the doorway stood someone that made my blood run cold. If I heard myself say that a month ago, I would have laughed. But now…I couldn't even speak. I just screamed in terror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKay! So all the parts between --'s and the words that are _italicized _are memories. I thought, why not put them in? Question time!

Q) how is the hospital "used to treating Avian Americans" is it just cause when the adults were pregnant and the Flock Jr. was really little?

A) Yes

Q) what did you mean by the whole "Are you SURE you're Gazzy's kid?" thing?

A) Gazzy is never serious, always the prankster. Lily was being a serious child and not joking around. Completely the opposite from her father- you wouldn't think they were related by the way they both act.

Q) are they going to call Max? cause i think they should...

A) Yes, they called everyone.

That's all the questions. Thanks, )(*wings*)(. I'm not going to list comments anymore because there are so many, it's insane. But I will say thank you to everyone so; thank you everyone!


	13. Expiration Date, Stalker

Everyone leaped up, ready to fight because they all heard my scream- how could you not? Even Ivory was in a fighting stance.

The person who made me scream…was Darrel. He was beaten pretty badly and looked disgusting. He also looked terrifying as well. Dripping from his hands and sides and such- was blood. His blood, I hope.

He strolled forward, glaring at everyone. Except me. When his eyes landed on me, they became sad.

"Mandy," He smiled, cooing my name.

"Leave me alone!" I screeched, cringing away, basically crying.

Tyler stepped in his line of sight to block his view of me. "You heard her."

"I came to talk," He tried to reason.

Angel and Lucas relaxed slightly, although they still kept their eyes trained on him.

Everyone stepped away except for Tyler. He didn't trust Darrel- and neither did I. Not anymore.

"You came to talk so talk." Ty growled, still standing defensively.

"Alone with Mandy."

I shook my head. "No way in Hell." I was practically shaking. "If you have to speak to me, just talk. Now…and then leave."

He swallowed hard and breathed in a shaky breath. He kept his eyes on me, ignoring everyone in the room. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm your boyfriend and-"

"Ex…boyfriend." I corrected.

He licked his lips. "I guess I deserve that-"

"You deserve death!" Tyler growled.

Darrel kept his eyes downcast, taking in the hurt. It made me feel somewhat sorry for him. "I know…which is why I came to talk to you, Mandy." He turned around and kept his head up.

There, on his neck, was the date: . He was going to expire today. My eyes filled with tears.

"Darrel…" I whispered. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep my sorrow to myself. I could see Lily hiding behind Lucas, trying to cover up the fact that she was crying- because of me.

Darrel faced me again. He smiled sadly. "I guess this came at a good time. I'm dying anyway from the blood loss." He waited for anyone to laugh but it was all quiet. "I just came to say that I'll miss you…and I lo-"

I covered my ears. "No!" I shrieked. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to her those words coming from you!" Normally, someone would let them say the three words, especially if the guy was your first boyfriend who was dying. But I couldn't. I just couldn't let him say it.

"I have to. Before I go, I want to say those words to you." He tried to argue, too weak to put any effort into his tone.

I looked at him with a teary face. "I don't want to hear it. Not yet…not from you."

There was tension in the air coming from everyone, not just us. Awkward.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you." My tone was harsh and cutting. It made him flinch.

He looked at his feet, casually dejected- I don't understand that at all but he managed to look it. "I understand. Goodbye…" He left my room, stumbling a bit: his time was soon.

I buried my head in my hands and cried silently. Tyler sat next to me and hugged me with one arm comfortingly.

He kissed my temple, whispering soothing words to me that made me drift off to sleep.

-------------------

I was sitting in the hideout. I was able to go home yesterday and everyone stayed with me, caring for me. On the couch, elbows on knees, hands clasped together, I sat, thinking.

I was alone.

And I was okay with it. The whole stay in the hospital, I never spoke once- not after Darrel left. My band was waiting for me at school at the moment. I didn't want to go- so I didn't.

After Darrel had left my room, there was a commotion out in the hall, four rooms over. Someone had collapsed. Someone with the date tattooed on his neck dropped dead. Someone who had red irises. Someone who was beaten badly. Darrel. He was never ID'd by anyone since he didn't look like his regular self.

There was someone who still didn't know that Darrel was gone- dead. I stood and left the room, thinking of what I was going to say.

*&*

The door opened and there stood Darrel's mom. She smiled at me. "Hello, dear. I'm glad you're out of the hospital. I heard you took a nasty spill down the stairs." She motioned me inside. "Darrel hasn't been home since you were admitted so I don't know-"

"I'm not here to look for Darrel, Mrs. Storm. I know where Darrel is." I sat on the couch.

She sat near me, eyebrows down. "Where is he? Does he know that he's worrying me?"

"I'm sure he does…but he can't come back. Mrs. Storm, did you know of his genetic condition?"

"Condition? What condition?"

"Where he transforms. He got it from his father."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Darrel…Darrel, he- he expired."

Her mouth opened and tears spilled out of her eyes. "What? Wha- no, no, he couldn't have…"

"Five days ago, he bashed my head against a locker in a blind rage. Five days ago, he threw me down the school stairs. Five days ago, he expired down the hall from my hospital room."

"Why- why wasn't I told?!" She was crying hysterically.

"No one could ID him. He was transformed, no one could tell who it was. He should be in the hospital still, though. I'm so sorry. It must've been hard, though. Losing your husband to faulty genetic crosses two days before losing your son."

"What are you talking about? Bob is still alive."

My blood ran cold. "What?" I squeaked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Bo-!" I covered her mouth before she could call him down.

I was shaking. That man has tried to kill my parents before, along with the rest of the Flock when they were on the run. "Please, don't let him know I'm-"

"What is it?" He came down the stairs.

I removed my hand and sat back, biting my lip- well, more like gnawing it off completely.

He saw his wife was crying and glared at me, stalking over to hit me. "What the hell did you do to my wife?!"

Mrs. Storm got up and held him back, crying still. "She came to tell us that Darrel-"

"Ran away? Yeah, kinda already guessed, kid." He held his wife to his side.

She shook her head. "No. He expired five days ago." She buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

He just stood there, frozen, shocked. He looked into my eyes and saw pure honesty. He hugged his wife, tears unable to come.

After a while, they calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"I think he has some stuff in his room that you can take, if you like." Mrs. Storm informed me.

"Oh, I couldn't take anything. Don't you want to keep your son's things as memories?"

"They're not his- they're yours."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Mine? I…didn't give him anything…"

I went up to his room and opened the door. It was pitch black. I turned the light on to see on his wall, a mural of me. There was my school picture, sitting in a frame on the wall. And it was huge. It took up a large amount of space. Around that picture, there were more pics of me just doing random things. Me walking out of my house, me reading in my room, me with my family in the auditorium- when were these taken?! There was a table under the giant picture. I was afraid to find out what was on it but I looked nonetheless. There was my hairbrush. I wondered where that went! My old toothbrush, locks of hair- my charm bracelet I got from Ty for my fifth birthday! I cried for weeks since I couldn't find it…but I lost that and my brush _before_ Darrel and I started dating.

I was fingering the bracelet in my hands when I realized it. "Oh my God!" I ran out of the room and left the Storm house. I don't believe it…

I dated a _stalker_! (Ew…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't so good but...whatever. Lol. I have a new story on and it's called Hospital Love. My signature is the same as this one. The link to my profiole there will be posted on my profile here.


	14. Mural with Friends, Sleeping Together

"I have a stalker." I announced to all my family gathered in my living room. "Well… _had_, actually."

They all went dead quiet. Tyler stood up, eyebrows drawn down.

"Who was it?"

"Darrel." I hesitated.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"I don't think so," Kyle said. "He may have been an Eraser but not a stalker."

I held up my charm bracelet. "I found _this_ in his room."

"At least he won't…bother you anymore…" Milo tried to make me feel better.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "What I don't get is that he lied about his dad being dead. He was home, alive and well…"

"He wanted sympathy from us." Lucas informed me. "He wanted us to feel bad for him so we wouldn't fight him."

"Obviously, we didn't care." Tyler said, sitting back down, relaxing.

"I think… that I'm not going to go to the funeral." I slowly told my parents.

Mom came up and hugged me. "I understand. I wasn't going to force you anyway."

I nodded, pulling away. "I'm gonna head out for a while." I left through the back door.

TPOV:

Lily looked at where Mandy had left. "Why'd she leave through the back door?"

"Probably going for a little stroll through the woods." I told her offhandedly.

Oliver looked at me, eyebrows drawn down. "Wasn't that the bracelet you gave her for her birthday all those years ago?"

"Yeah…" I responded quietly.

"Go after her…" Lucas allowed.

I got up and left through the back door. I went all the way to the hangout. Mandy wasn't in the main room.

I went into the little kitchen: not there either.

I went into the bedroom last: she was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. When we found this place, we had painted a mural on the bedroom wall. The mural was a painting of a lush forest with a waterfall. Mandy had done most of the painting since I didn't want to ruin it.

I sat next to her, staying quiet.

"Do you remember when we made that?" She asked, still staring at it.

I nodded. "Yeah. We fought for _two hours_ trying to come up with what to paint."

Mandy stood up and walked over to the wall, running her fingers along to fake waterfall. "I had a lot of fun…"

I got up and stood next to her. "Where are you going with this?" I was still gentle.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with you. I don't know why I gave that up to hang out with _Darrel_." She sighed and stepped out of the room, going to the kitchen.

I followed once again. She stood facing the cabinets, leaning against the island table and I sat on the stool, leaning against the table as well.

_"My hair's a wreck Mascara runs My feet get dirty And my skin burns in the sun. My lips they bleed But I still sing my songs. Takes me a minute To admit it when I'm wrong."_ She said.

I stared at her. "Huh?"

She ignored me and stepped closer to the cabinet, fingering the wood. She smiled a small smile. Mandy turned to face me. "This is my carving. I wrote these words years ago. They're lyrics." She whispered the last words.

I got up and looked at the words. "There's only those words. What about the rest of the song?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair again. I caught her wrist.

"You're going to have to stop that, you're gonna pull your hair out." I smirked.

"Old habits die hard." She smiled. "I think I have the rest of the song…" She trailed off.

"Okay, then." I let go of her wrist. "Get writing."

She smiled at me and left to the main room, going to write the rest of the song.

---------

MPOV:

We've been looking for Tyler and Mandy for an hour. They went off a while ago and they haven't returned.

"Mandy! Ty-!" I cut off, looking further into the woods. "Hey, guys!" I called to my family.

They all came to me.

"Look. An old house." I pointed straight.

We all went over and entered, flashlights in hands.

I flashed my flashlight on the wall and saw a light switch. I flicked it on and the lights came on. They were dim but it was enough so we could see.

"Nice find, Milo." Lucas commented. "I hear them but…it's not really making sense."

We all walked further in and there was a crème couch next to a fireplace which had a small fire going- it was burning out. I looked at the couch.

I started to laugh quietly. "Hey, Mom, Dad; I don't think we should disturb them." I pointed to the couch.

Everyone looked over. Mandy and Tyler were asleep, cuddling together. Tyler was covering Mandy with his wing to protect her from the cold. On the floor were a bunch of notebooks and papers and pens.

Mandy's hand was gripping Ty's shirt and she was facing him, as he was facing her. They looked really peaceful.

"What are they doing out here?" Mom asked, shocked.

Nudge bent down and picked up the notebooks and papers. "They've been writing songs. They must've gotten caught up in writing, losing track of time." She turned and smiled at us. "Why don't we just leave them- let them wake up the way they are?"

"But then they'd freak." Thomas pointed out.

"_Exactly_." I told him, smiling. "We should leave a note, though, letting them know that they aren't in trouble for not coming home."

"But aren't they in trouble? I mean, they're sleeping like that and all…" Thomas tried to argue weakly.

"Nah. They always have sleepovers at your house anyway." Dad told him, ruffling Thomas' hair.

Nudge's eyebrows drew down. "What are you talking about? They never sleep over at our house- it's always at _your_ place."

"No, never." I told her. "Mandy tells us that she's going to sleep over at _your_ place 'cause of Nikki."

"Tyler says he's going to sleep at your place 'cause of _you_!" Nikki told Lucas.

"They've been sneaking out here the whole time?" Dad seemed shocked. "How could they get past Angel and Lucas and…and Max?"

"They don't- not me, at least." Mom said. "They just don't want you guys getting in a huffy about it all. I see that they don't do anything so it's alright." She looked at them, brushing Mandy's hair out of her face. "We should go."

She walked out, all of us following.

"Hey, Mom," I called.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can we-?"

"Yes." She smiled.

I smiled back, Lucas too. Sweet!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm not going to do question time anymore because I don't have much time on the computer anymore. Just to let you all know: I'm going on vacation soon and I don't think there's internet connection so I won't be updating. Well, there's your chapter, though! Hope you like it! There's sort of a cliffy 'cause you don't know what they want to do! Hahaha! Lol! Anyway, hope you have a good week!**


	15. Waking up, What did they do? I dont know

I shifted and scooted closer to Tyler on the couch so I wouldn't fall off. My eyes were closed but I was awake.

Tyler's head tilted down and rested against mine. His breathing was slow; he was still asleep.

I took a minute to try to remember what happened and where we were. We were writing songs together and it was late at night. We must have fallen asleep.

Oh shit! Everyone must be worried! I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to focus. Tyler was waking too.

"Morning," I greeted quietly.

Tyler just grunted in return. "Is it really? Already?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. No one knows we're here- they might be out looking for us."

Tyler looked at the side table next to our heads and picked up his watch. "7 AM." He pulled a piece of paper off his watch that was tied to it. "what's this?"

I took the paper and read it aloud. "_'Tyler and Mandy, we know you're here and we're not worried. We know about your little slumber parties at this little hideout so don't worry about that either, none of us are mad.'_ Okay then…" I raised an eyebrow. _"'We didn't want to wake you two since you looked so comfortable. Love, the family.'_"

I looked at Tyler as he did to me.

"Comfortable?" He questioned.

We both looked down at our positioning and saw that his wing was covering my waist protectively. One of my legs was wrapped around his and I was right against him, cuddling against his chest.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. I rested my head back down on the couch, actually comfy and relaxed. "I bet they did something."

"Uh-huh." He answered distractedly. He was looking around. His eyes landed at the fireplace. "Hidden camera."

"_What_?!" I pulled up so fast that I lost my balance and fell off the couch, landing on all the spiral notebooks on the floor. I grunted on impact.

Tyler's head popped over the side of the couch. He was smiling. "You okay?"

"Were you joking?"

"No,"

"Then no." I stayed laying down. "Why is it that _I'm_ the one that always falls?"

"At least they didn't pour water on us." He was still smiling.

I smirked and his smiled faded away.

"Uh-oh. What are you going to do?" He questioned.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

I used my Power and a bucket of water appeared above his head. I tiled the bucket and the water poured on his head. He looked up when it was done. I made more water come out of the bucket and it landed on his face.

Figuring he had enough, I stopped and made the bucket vanish. He looked down at me and spit out the water that landed in his mouth. The water landed right next to me. I was laughing at him.

"You think that's funny?" He asked, water dripping from his head.

I nodded. _"Yes!"_

He shook his head, water splashing all over me. I squealed, still laughing.

"I'm _soaked_!"

"I _know_!" I laughed. The water had not only gotten on his head but also all over his body. You got to love the power of Power!

I sat up and Tyler got off the couch, sitting next to me. He got a glint in his eye. My eyes widened- I knew what he was going to do. Too bad I wasn't fast enough.

He hugged me really tightly.

"_No_! _Tyler_! Stop, you're so _cold_!" I was laughing. The water was _freezing!_

"Oh, really? It is? I hadn't noticed!" He joked. He put his forehead to mine and started shaking his head side-to-side, getting my face and hair wet. I was still laughing.

We finally calmed down and were just laying next to each other. Tyler still had his arms around me thought, trying to keep me cold. I was starting to shake a bit because I was so cold.

Tyler played with the charms on my bracelet. "I gave you this the year I gave you the bracelet." He twirled the angel charm around.

"And this one when I was upset about having to get my tonsils removed." The charm was a teardrop. All of it was solid gold, the bracelet and the charms.

Tyler rested the book charm on his fingers. "This one when you won an award in school for a writing contest."

I held up the birthday cake. "For my sweet sixteen last year."

There was a tube of lipstick. Tyler chuckled. "When you went through your girly phase."

I hit him lightly. "I never had a _girly phase_."

"You know what I meant- when all you cared about was _shopping_."

"That only lasted a week." I told him. There was a Christmas tree. "That one Christmas with the mistletoe." I chuckled.

He held up the emerald shamrock. All the charms may be gold but they all had different gems on them. The shamrock, however, was pure emerald. "When you freaked out about entering high school, I gave you this for good luck."

I looked at his face, momentarily forgetting the bracelet. "It really gave me luck. Tyler, you are the only one who does nice things for me. Do you know what everyone else gives me for my birthday?"

"Books and clothes." He had a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah…you are the _only one_ who gives me something personal and beautiful. I love everyone, I do, but they just…don't understand."

"And I do." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. And you're also the only one who spoils me."

"I'm not sure about that- you're pretty spoiled." He joked.

I laughed. Tyler's eyebrows drew down a bit and his finger traced my bottom lip gently. There was a burning fire trailing after his finger. A fire that burned without the pain.

"Your lips are blue." He murmured.

"_Gee_, I wonder _why_?" I joked, smiling. His hand still hadn't left my face. It rested against my jaw. "Maybe it's because of the _water_."

"Your doing not mine." He smirked.

"You hugged me."

A wind blew through the open door. I shivered.

"Cold?" He asked, pulling me a little closer.

I nodded, head rested against his chest.

Tyler tilted his head down, having it rest on my shoulder. His face was facing my neck. His lips and nose were touching my skin ever so slightly.

I looked over at him, seeing that he was very close. His lips were hovering over mine.

LPOV:

"Shouldn't we go and see what they're doing? Or see if they're even awake?" Lily asked.

I was sitting next to her on the porch of my house. I shook my head, intertwining our fingers. "No. Let them be. Plus, we'll have it on tape."

"But…but what if they're doing something they shouldn't? Shouldn't we stop them?" Lily was concerned for them.

I looked at her. "Relax, alright? Tandy's fine."

Lily looked at me, confused. "Who?"

"Tandy." I smirked. "They came up with a couple name for us so I did the same for them. Tandy; Tyler and Mandy combined."

"What's…our couple name?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Lilas."

She smiled. "Now that's not bad. But _Tandy_? Really? Why not Myler?"

I looked at the door leading inside my house. "They're back already?" I stood up, Lily following me.

We went inside and to the back door. Tyler and Mandy were standing there, talking.

"Hey, guys." Lily greeted them.

They stopped talking and looked at us. Tyler threw me the video camera and Mandy threw the tape at Lily carefully.

"You won't find anything on there." Mandy said. She walked away and up the stairs.

Tyler stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We deleted it. Besides we didn't do anything-"

"Bullshit." Lily and I said together. Lily could feel that he was embarrassed. I could just tell without looking in his mind.

"That _you_ need to know about." He continued, leaving the house.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned around. "Why were you and Mandy wet?"

"She poured a bucket of water on me. And I did the same to her." He left after that.

I looked at Lily and she looked back.

"What did they do?"

"_I don't know_!" I whined. "They're hiding it from me pretty well." I looked at the tape. "Maybe they didn't delete it." I stuck the tape into the camera and pressed play.

It showed Mandy and Tyler laying down together on the couch.

"Hidden camera." Tyler said.

Mandy basically jumped. "_What?!_" She fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a grunt.

Tyler looked over the edge of the couch at her. "You okay?"

"Were you joking?" She asked.

"No,"

"Then no."

"At least they didn't pour water on us."

Mandy smirked and a bucket of water appeared above Tyler's head and tilted, pouring water all over him. He looked up and more water splashed. He got down on the floor, both of them sitting and he hugged her, getting her all wet.

The tape cut.

I shut the camera off. "Damn it. I want to know what happened. They wouldn't be embarrassed about that so maybe they did something else."

"Maybe. I can go talk to Mandy if you like." Lily offered.

I shook my head. "No, she's taking a shower." I could hear the water running.

"I guess we'll just have to get used to not knowing." Lily said, grabbing my hand again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so, I updated quickly for you guys. Since I'm going to be busy the rest of this month with a bunch of crazy stuff, I won't be able to update. I figured, why not update now? And I hope you guys can guess what they did! Whomever guesses correctly first will get a little surprise! Also, I haven't been getting many reviews anymore. Just from the same four people. Did something happen? am I not a good writer anymore? I still have many people reading this...Could you all please review? If you review, I'll be happy and if I'm happy, the characters are happy! If the characters are happy, then you're happy! I know that all many people like to do is ready the stories but reviewing would be appreciated. Thank you!**

**~Amy-Katherine914~**


	16. Tats, Color, Pierce, Kiss, Nothing

**The winner of the contest was SeekDreamsAndFindHope. They will be mentioned in this chapter as Luna (another character as Rose). Luna, when you read what your character is, you might be surprised- trust me, you wouldn't have seen this coming! Lol.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Pass the milk." I said to Lucas. He passed it after pouring himself a glass. I poured the leftover milk into my bowl, swishing around the cereal before eating it.

Milo sat next to me, sipping from his cup of juice. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Dad has meetings at the school- which is why we're at home. Mom has band practice." Lucas said.

"It's awesome that Mom's profession is being in a band." I said through a mouth full of food. I swallowed and put my bowl in the sink since I was done. "Lucas, want more coffee?"

"Yeah." He handed me his mug and I grabbed mine. I filled both mugs up and put in sugar and cream. I gave him his coffee. "Thanks. Nikki in 5."

I sat on the counter as Nikki came through the door. I loved Lucas' powers to read minds! He smirked at me. He knew what I thought…

"Alright, guys-"

"Who gave you a key?" I asked, interrupting her. I took a sip of coffee when I heard a soft chuckle. I almost spit out my drink when I realized who it belonged to.

"She took it from the eave." Tyler tossed my the keys. I grabbed the keys and set them on the counter, hiding my face by my curtain of hair.

I bit my lip, gnawing at it. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked casually.

"We're all going out. Not just us but Lily, Fiona, Oliver, Thomas, Max, Greg, Ivan, Dan, Jessie, Devin, Lizzie, Trevor, and Johnny."

"Seems like everyone except for Ivory. Why can't she come?" Milo asked.

"She's at the park with Angel and Ryan." Tyler explained.

"Let's go!" Nikki squealed, pulling at my arm- while I was drinking my coffee.

"Nikki!" I whined, swallowing the hot liquid. "Please, it's too early."

"If you don't come willingly, I'm calling in reinforcements." She warned. "I'll call everyone."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

She held her cell up, it was open. "Yes, I would."

I set my cup in the sink and clapped my hands together once, grabbing my phone and wallet. "Up! Lucas, Milo! Now!"

We ran out of the house, Lucas closing and locking the door.

-!-

"What are we doing here?" Milo asked.

"Getting tattoos- duh." Nikki answered. We were all standing in front of the tattoo parlor.

"Nikki- I don't think it's a good idea for the younger kids to get tattoos." I told her.

"I know. Which is why Ivory isn't here." She smiled, excited.

"No, I mean for 14 year olds. Are you sure they'll be able to handle it?" Nikki and I had gotten tattoos before. I had one on my ankle; it was an eagle flying. Nikki had one on the inside of her wrist; a cool Celtic design. **(Pic on profile)**

"Plus, I don't think any of them will be taking care of them." I added as an afterthought.

"Relax. Ty and I will make sure they all clean them. You make sure Milo does."

I pressed my lips together.

Realization dawned on her. "What'd he get?"

"A cross on his upper arm." **(Pic on profile)**

"Oh, cool. Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside where everyone was waiting. They were all picking out what they wanted.

"Okay, everyone get in the seats with your pick." **_Luna_**, the tattoo artist, ordered. "Be sure to know what colors you want and everything by the time I get to you."

**(Note: All of them can pull their wings in, like Max. All the tattoos that are on the back and stuff are still visible when their wings are out.)**

Lily got a flower on her hip. **(All pics on profile)**

Nikki got a heart with wings and strings flowing around it. It was placed on her shoulder blade.

Thomas got thorns wrapping around his upper arm.

Trevor got a dragon tattoo that had cool tribal designs mixed in. He got in on his shoulder blade.

Max got a cool dagger tattoo that stabbed a heart with plants on the background along with a banner in front that said "Broken Heart." She got it on the left side of her stomach.

Jessie got one similar to Max's. It was a dagger stabbing through a flower. On the dagger, there were dragon's wings.

Oliver got a phoenix on his side.

Fiona got a rose that had a black design behind it. She had it done on her upper arm.

Lucas got a skull that had a rose in it's mouth with a banner above it that said "Wow." He had it done above his elbow joint on the inside of his arm.

Milo got another one; a grim reaper, on his side.

Lizzie got a star with wings in back on her back, resting on her hip.

Tyler got a cool tribal tattoo that extended from his arm to his chest, only halfway, though. It was cool!

Johnny got two dragons intertwining on his upper arm.

Greg had a tribal design on his shoulder.

Ivan got a star with dice surrounding it on his wrist.

Dan got the yin yang symbol with a dragon dividing yin and yang down the middle on his arm. He got a small yin yang symbol on his ankle too.

Devin had a sort of evil cupid on his arm.

I got two: on my shoulder, I got a dagger stabbing a heart with a banner in front that said "True Love." It was like Max's only simpler. The other one I got was on my hip/side. It was a guitar with roses around it and had the caption: Music Forever.

We all left, happy. Some of the younger kids were groaning a bit in pain- except for Milo since he already had it done. We all went and got ice cream afterwards in the mall. I laughed a bit, looking at Tyler. He had a giant gauze bandage all over his left side. It looked like he came out of the hospital.

Nikki grabbed my wrist gently. "C'mon. Everyone's getting one more thing done."

"I'm not piercing anything other than my ears." I told her.

She frowned. "Not that! Hair dye!"

I smiled. We went over to the hair salon and I got to sit down immediately since I was friends with the hairdresser, _**Rose. Rose**_ styled my hair in a punk do and put a red streak in my bangs and a blue streak in the rest of my hair on the left side.

I was finished before everyone else and all they got was highlights and bleached the tips of their hair. Tyler just got his styled better.

After that, I saw a store and brought Nikki in. She smiled. We both sat down and they people who worked there came over. Nikki got her ears pierced twice. I got it pierced up top on both sides and three times on the bottom on each ear. And I already had my ears pierced once before so now I had four on the bottom and one on top, each ear. It looked pretty badass- if I do say so myself.

We met up with everyone else in Hot Topic. I went over to the back counter where Milo was. He was trying to let the person give him a lighter. He was underage so she wouldn't give him one.

I smiled at the lady. "Hi, Steph. Can I have a new lighter?" I've been here before.

Milo looked at me as I got the new lighter- it had the design of a skull engulfed in flames. I paid and went over to the jewelry. Milo followed.

"How'd you-?"

"I'm old enough to get one." I interrupted. "And you cannot play with it. That's why I needed a new one since you broke the last."

He pouted and I ruffled his new hair. He fixed it as I bought a leather choker. It had a cross handing from it. I put the necklace on and we all left.

"Hey! Let's go see a movie!" Lily suggested. She grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him over to the ticket booth.

Ivan and Fiona went in together. Jess and Daniel went in. Devin and Max. Greg and Lizzie. Everyone went in as a pair. Those who didn't, went in with their sibling or best friend. It left me and Tyler by ourselves.

"We… might as well go in." I said. He nodded and we walked over to pay for the tickets for Harry Potter.

TPOV:

Things were really awkward between Mandy and I. Ever since yesterday, she hasn't looked me in the eye. As everyone was walking to the theatre, I pulled her to the side, careful not to hurt her where she got her tattoo.

"What's up?" She asked. I could tell she was looking at my forehead and not my eyes.

"You've been avoiding me." I stated.

"No, I haven't-"

"Mandy." I gave her the tone.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay… I have."

"Well, why?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?" I wanted to get to the root of the matter.

"Because best friends aren't supposed to kiss!" She covered her mouth.

"That's why you're avoiding me? Because we kissed?" I was shocked. I thought she hated me…but avoiding me because we kissed is- well, I don't know.

She punched my right shoulder since she didn't want to hurt my left. "I do NOT hate you!" How does she do that?! It's like SHE'S the mind reader, not Lucas. She grabbed my right wrist and started tracing my old tattoo- it was a simple cross. "It's just- Tyler, we're best friends."

"I know."

"So…that kiss- it was a mistake. Let's forget it happened, okay?" She let my wrist go and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She smiled a small smile and went over to the theatre door.

"I can't." I murmured, standing there.

Mandy stopped walking and turned around. "W- What?"

"I can't." I repeated louder.

"Can't what?"

I started walking toward her. "Forget about it. You want to forget, fine. But I won't- because I can't." I stood right in front of her.

"Tyler-"

"Mandy, look, it happened, okay? We can't just ignore it like it was nothing." Last I remember, she was really into the kiss. Like REALLY into it.

"It was nothing." She was backed up against the wall, me right in front of her.

"Really?" She nodded slightly. "Then it wouldn't matter if it happened again?"

"No, it- it wouldn't." She stuttered.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

MPOV:

I froze. Tyler was kissing me- again. His hand came up and cupped my cheek. I felt a buzz between us, electricity. I pressed into the kiss, not thinking. I responded eagerly, him the same. My arms wrapped around his neck and his went around my waist. He hugged me to him. I ignored the pain in my side from the tattoo.

Tyler traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I granted him entrance. Our tongues battled against each other for a while. I nibbled on his bottom lip and he growled low in his throat, pressing me closer to the wall. We were completely pressed against each other- paper wouldn't be able to come between us. He deepened the kiss even further and I groaned. That broke me from my trance and I pulled away.

I bit my lip.

"Seems like that wasn't nothing." Tyler commented, voice husky.

"It WAS nothing." I told him, voice cracking a bit.

He kissed my forehead before resting his against mine. His eyes were closed. "I'll always be here for you." He slowly and gently let me go and went into the theatre.

There were two doors that led to the same theatre so I went in the other so I could be in the other end- away from him and possibly my whole family. I found a seat by itself on the side and saw no one near it. I took it and curled up, pulling my knees to my chest.

I watched the movie through watery eyes, tears constantly spilling down my cheeks.


	17. Baseball Games and Poolside Confusion

When we were all in the car driving home, I sat as far away from Tyler as possible. I sat next to Lucas and Lily, me in the middle. Tyler was in a separate car.

"Okay, Mandy, what happened back there? Why were you and Ty late coming in?" Lily asked. She rubbed her hand up and down my arm comfortingly. "Why are you confused? Why are you embarrassed? You're making me confused!"

I laughed a bit, though it sounded off. "Nothing. We talked and I don't know what to think anymore."

"Really? That's not what I'm picking up when I'm reading your memory." Lucas informed me. "Seems like something more than talking happened. Why won't you tell us?"

"Because…I want to get through this on my own. I want to understand why he…why I… I just want to understand." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Okay." Lily said, looking out the window. "FYI, we already know you guys kissed."

I groaned and buried my head in my hands. "Which time?"

Their heads whipped around and looked at me, stunned.

"You guys kissed more than once?" Lily choked out.

"At the shack…and before the movie." I admitted.

"So that's why you guys were embarrassed." Lucas mused. He stared into nowhere for a moment. I realized he was searching my brain for that memory. I put up mental blocks. "Fine, ruin my fun."

"And don't worry, Mandy, I won't interfere either." Nikki said from the driver seat. "No one speaks of this to Ty, got it?" She said to the whole car.

Jessie, Devin, Ivan, and Lizzie agreed.

"Hey, don't you think our parents are going to be pissed about the hair and tats? And, Mandy, Nikki, in your case, piercings?" Lizzie pointed out.

"Um…depending on who your parents are, maybe. But I'm sure that they won't care…since I convinced them to get tats before." I murmured.

"Hey, what's Ty thinking about?" Lily asked Luke.

"No," I told him. "Don't listen in to people's thoughts! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"He's thinking about Mandy- you know, usual stuff." Luke told her.

"Wait." I stopped him. "He thinks about me constantly?"

Luke noticed his slip up. "Uh…no?"

I licked my lips, looking at the road ahead of us. "Um…any- anyway, our concert is in a week so we need to practice more and more…"

-!-

No one got grounded for the tattoos. Or the hair dye. Nudge and Mom were surprised about Nikki's and my ears but we didn't get in trouble.

Everyone took the bandages off since we no longer needed them. We were all hanging out in my backyard.

Janette, Milo's girlfriend, ran over to us, hopping the fence. "Guys! Everyone!" She called.

Everyone faced her, adults and kids.

"My dad rented the baseball field. He said we can al play games there against each other. Want to?" Milo was holding her hand while she panted from running. She lives four blocks over so running all the way over takes a lot out of you.

"Sure." Mom said, everyone agreeing. "What are the teams?"

"Adults vs. kids?" Iggy suggested.

"Too many kids, not enough adults." Dad pointed out.

"Why don't we just pick teams? Are there enough people?" Nudge suggested, counting people.

"I don't' really want to play." I told them. "I just feel like relaxing. Go without me." I sat back in my chair, closing my eyes.

"Okay, but then another person has to stay back. Otherwise, it's uneven." Aunt Ella told us.

I heard Mom's chair squeak and opened my eyes to see she was sitting up straight with a smile on her face. Lucas and Angel smiled as well, knowing what Mom knew.

"I'll…stay behind…" Tyler stated quietly, raising his hand a bit.

I gulped. That's why they were smiling! I went to change my mind, saying that I could go but they already were leaving, leaving Ty and me alone.

I got up and went inside. Tyler followed even though I locked the door on him. I hate how he can walk through walls! I went all the way up to my room, Tyler going to the family room. I changed into a bikini, wanting to go swimming. Aunt Ella and Uncle Iggy have a pool in their backyard. My bikini was black and had the shorts design instead of the other kind. I put on my black flip flops and grabbed a towel, heading downstairs.

"I'm going for a swim." I told Ty, not even looking at him as I left the house. I could feel his eyes on me, though.

I went across the street and headed straight for the backyard, setting the towel down on a chair. I took my flip flops off and I slowly got in the water. My hair was up in a ponytail.

I closed my eyes, relaxed and then water splashed in my face, after hearing running footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Tyler in the pool, grinning like an idiot. I narrowed my eyes and went to splash him back but he went underwater. I rolled my eyes right when a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me under.

I almost swallowed a bunch of water from laughing so much. Tyler put an arm around my waist and pulled me back up for air. I started coughing and spitting the water out of my mouth. Tyler was laughing.

I pulled away from him and swam back to the edge of the pool. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Tyler." I rested my head against the edge and relaxed, slowly kicking my legs in the water.

I heard Tyler swimming around and a sigh. I looked over and saw he was leaning against the edge too, pushing his hands side to side, making the water move. I splashed him when he opened his mouth to yawn. I laughed while he coughed.

"Oh, that's it!" He swam over to me and I swam away, him chasing me.

We swam around for a while, chasing each other and playing Marco Polo. I got tired after a while and it was dark so I went to the edge, still in the water, and leaned against it, totally relaxed. Tyler swam over to me and stood in front of me.

"I haven't had this much fun lately." I told him, tracing his tattoo with my eyes.

He smiled. "It's good to get away from the family every once in a while. Sometimes, they're just…too much."

I chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Tyler leaned forward and rested his hands on the wall of the pool on each side of my head. He smiled at me. "Nothing will change, you know that, right?"

I looked up at him with a slight smile on my face. I nodded. "I know." He had meant that nothing would change between him and me. Ever. We'd always be best friends.

Tyler stepped forward until my back was completely against the pool wall. He was right in front of me and had to look down. He tucked some hair behind my ear. A small smile started to form on his lips. "Excited for the concert?"

"Yeah. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"What do you think Max's reaction to the name will be?"

I chuckled a bit. "Um, I'm not too sure. Mom and I aren't as close as I am to my dad. She seems to give Luke more attention than me."

Tyler put his fingers under my chin and tilted it up so I would look at him. "She loves you. Mandy, don't you doubt that for a second. Whenever I'm around Max, she always talks about you. She brags constantly. Of course, she speaks about Luke and Milo too but mostly about you."

"Then why does she barely talk to me?"

"She told me before that you're independent. You don't like having people do things constantly for you when you can do it yourself. She's trying to give you your independence. She wants to spend time with you, she's trying. But she doesn't know how to bond with you. She says you're confusing- which I agree." He joked.

I laughed and lightly hit his shoulder. "I think so too. I don't even know what I want anymore…"

Tyler's smile was still in place but it was smaller. One of his hands was at my waist, tracing my tattoo. His other was near my cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my skin.

I trembled from the sensation. My hands rested on his chest. He started leaning down and I tilted my head a bit, looking into his eyes. His lips hovered above mine before closing the distance. But not to my lips- to my cheek. The bottom of his lip brushed mine when he pulled away, smiling and swimming away, after he splashed me.

I just stood there, stunned, mouth open in shock. "Um…I'm gonna…get out before I get pruny." I got out of the pool and dried myself off with the towel. I was shaking with…something. Some kind of emotion that I couldn't understand. It wasn't lust but maybe…want? My lip and cheek still tingled. My hip burned where his fingers had traced.

I sat on the chair while Tyler got out of the pool. I kept my eyes on the ground as he walked past. I breathed deeply, calming myself down.

"Mandy? What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

I made the mistake of looking up. Tyler had his towel wrapped around his waist and he hade a six pack. A freaking six pack! He looked like a freaking god! I felt that I couldn't speak so I shook my head.

He sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and rubbing his hand up and down my arm, causing goose bumps. "Cold? You're trembling." His wing popped up and came around us.

"No, I'm- I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we stayed in the pool too long."

I shook my head. "No, really. I'm fine." I laughed a bit, resting my head on his shoulder. "Completely fine."

Tyler's head rested against mine and we sat like that for a while.

"Thank you…for being there for me." I murmured, blushing. I kissed his jaw and stood up, fixing my towel. "I better get home and get ready for bed. Night." I left, Tyler still sitting there, watching me leave.

I bit my lip upon entering my home. I think…that I'm starting to fall for my best friend….

Yeah, like THAT isn't going to cause any trouble!!

* * *

**okay, so im going on vacation soon so im updating asap! This is the last update until i'm gone. Be sure to check out my new Max Ride story; Your Existance Gives Me Wings. It's an AU and I think it'll actually be a good story. Check it out! L8r!**


	18. Concerts with a Fight's Resolution

I was sitting backstage, nervous as hell. I was clicking my thumbnails together and biting my lip. Mom sat next to me, smiling. She was wearing the usual Lapis leather.

I was wearing dark red skinny jeans with a dark red spaghetti strap shirt with a sheer black dress shirt over that. I had on knee high hightops and fishnet gloves that went go the elbow. My necklace was the choker I bought the day I got my tattoos. My eye shadow was smoky black and my lips were red. My hair was styled like it normally was but now it looked fuller.

"Relax, Mandy. You'll do fine." Mom gave me a comforting hug.

"What if they won't like me?"

She laughed. "Honey, if they wouldn't like you, I wouldn't have agreed to let you guys open for us."

I smiled. "Are you going to announce us?"

She nodded. "What's your band name?"

"Generation 2. **[XD]** " I smiled, laughing a bit.

"Really? You want to be called Generation 2?"

"It's either that or Fingered."

"G2 it is." She nodded to herself, laughing. "Lucas came up with Fingered, didn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Mom tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You'll do great. I believe in you." She hugged me. "I got to go get ready." She left.

Toby sat next to me. "Looking at you…reminds me of when we all had our first gig."

My eyebrows drew down. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you're nervous. We were all nervous- your mom especially."

I smirked. "Really? Never took her as the nervous type."

"None of us did. But she was sitting where you are right now, doing the same thing."

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"Weighing the options. Thinking 'should I stay or should I run?'"

I looked down at my hands.

"You also look like her more than you do your dad. So seeing you here, I'm starting to remember when we were all kids, doing this for fun- before we hit it big."

I smiled. "You know how to get butterflies out of a girl's stomach."

He chuckled. Tyler walked past to go into the dressing room, no shirt.

"And…they're back." I muttered.

Toby looked from me to where Tyler had left and back to me. "Something going on between you two? A fight?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing."

Luke came in, dressed like an emo. He had on a black muscle shirt with black, ripped pants. His shoes were Converse. His hair was spiked into a small Mohawk with red on the tips of his hair. "We're going on soon." He left after that.

Tyler came back in, no shirt still. He wasn't going to wear one since he wanted to show off his tattoo. He wore black, ripped jeans, like Luke, and black Converse. He had a leather cuff bracelet and a leather choker with a barbed wire design.

Lily was next to him. She didn't look like herself. Her black hair was messy but beautiful. She had on black lipstick and smoky black eye shadow- like me. Her outfit was different than what she normally wore. She wore a black dress with pink ribbons. **(on profile)** It was sort of hard to explain. Her shoes were light pink with black lace around it. **(on profile)** Her hair had light pink dyed on the bottom.

Jessie had on a red tank top with black writing on it that said "rock and roll" along with black skinny jeans and red knee high Converse. She had on a black fingerless glove on one hand and a red one on the other- they went up to her elbows. Her necklace was a cross on a strip of velvet. It hugged her neck.

Lily, Lucas, and Jess went to one side, talking to Toby who had gotten up. Tyler came over and sat next to me.

"Why don't you wear a shirt?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It gets hot under the spotlights." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "For good luck."

I was wearing my charm bracelet he had given me already. "But I already have the bracelet." I held it up.

He placed the box in my hands. "For more good luck." He smiled.

I opened the box. Inside was a Rococulus Necklace. **(Look it up on Google. First picture.)** I held it up. "Tyler…this is beautiful." I looked at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged and took it from my hands. He placed it around my neck and clasped it shut for me.

Lily, Jess, and Luke came over. "We're up as soon as we're announced. Who's going to be singing?"

"Mandy?" Tyler asked me.

I bit my lip, nodding. "Sure."

"And now! Generation 2!" Mom announced on stage.

We all ran out as people clapped and cheered for us. Mom put the microphone back in the stand and came over to me, hugging me. "Good luck." She whispered.

I hugged her back tightly before letting go and going over to the microphone. I took a deep breath. "Hey, everyone! We are _Generation 2_! This is our first big concert so, please, give us a break!" I chuckled nervously into the microphone.

Lucas was at the drums already and Jess was getting her bass guitar on while Lily sat at the keyboard. Tyler got his guitar and came up to me, whispering the song we were going to start off with. I nodded.

Lily started off with the keyboard. Then Lucas and Tyler joined in along with Jess.

_"I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got what I wanted now_

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good."_ **{Misery Business by Paramore}**

Everyone cheered for us while I took in air. Throughout the entire song, I had been walking around on stage. I told everyone the next song.

_"I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two i was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two i was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, Hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two i was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this." _**{Crush Crush Crush by Paramore}**

Everyone was cheering. We played so many songs and the whole time, I was completely confident. At one point when I had to hold out a note, I looked into the camera that was streaming to everyone and I sang to it- it was right in my face. It took a lot to not laugh.

"Okay, everyone. This is our last song." I announced.

_"Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be_

_Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me_

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing_

_Your heart's been wasted on me_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream_

_Time is changing everything_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me_

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late_

_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing_

_But I can't stay and you know I won't wait_

_I was gone from the very first day_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_Oh, oh._

_I'm not sorry at all_

_(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)_

_I won't be sorry at all_

_(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)_

_I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue, my little decoy_

_You should've seen right through, my little decoy_

_You've never been so used, my little decoy_

_And so I'm using you, my little decoy."_ **{Decoy by Paramore}**

We waved goodbye and left the stage. We did great! After us, SOTW went on.

--

The concert was over now and Tyler, Lucas, Lily, Jessie, and I were all sprawled out on the three couches. Jess took the one person seat by herself. Lily and Lucas were cuddling on one couch and Ty and I were basically dead on the other. He was laying down normally on his back and I was laying upside down with my legs hanging over the top. I was rested against Ty's chest.

Luke and Lily were asleep as well as Jess. Ty and I weren't. We were chatting.

"Are you sure? Because I think you would be-"

"No, really. You did great by yourself." Tyler said. "I can't sing much so I think it'd be better if there was just one singer."

"Ty, you can sing."

Our conversations were basically like that. Mom and the band came backstage, going for the other couches and chairs. Mom raised an eyebrow at us.

"What?" Ty and I asked together.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Let's all get going."

"Why don't we just wait until everyone else is gone? That way we won't be mobbed? I'd rather not be mobbed." Tyler said from below me.

Mom laughed and we all stayed for about an hour.

"Where did you come up with those songs?" Toby asked me, smiling, staring at me and Ty.

Everyone was laughing at the way we were laying down. I rolled my eyes. "Just thought of them, that's all."

"Well, one thing's for sure- you guys could become famous. You want to tour with us?" Stain asked.

"What?" All the kids in G2 asked, shocked.

"_Stain_!" Mom yelled.

"You guys are touring again?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at her.

"Yeah. Just a summer tour, though. We're going to all the major cities." She admitted, glaring daggers at Stain. "Do you guys want to come and open for us? You guys could make CDs and T-shirts. You'll most likely be as big as us."

I looked at Ty, then Luke, then Lily, and then Jessie. They were all looking at me. "Um… I don't…know, Mom. What about everyone else? The family? Toby, Jane, what about your kids? And you, Stain, Nina? What are you going to do?"

"Since we wouldn't have enough room in the tour bus, they wouldn't be coming. But Fang has agreed to take care of them for us when we're gone." Toby told me.

"Wait, _DAD_ knows about this? He never knows before me!"

"Or me!" Lucas said. "I should've known right away when you guys thought of this!"

"Look, this is for our career, Mandy. We understand that you guys need us and whatever-" Nina started babbling.

"_Shut up, Nina, I wasn't talking to you_." I all but growled. Nina wasn't exactly my favorite person in the world.

"Mandy," Mom chided lazily. She knew I didn't like Nina. Truth be told, Mom didn't really think highly of her either. She could be a real bitch at times. "Look, this is for the family. Okay? If we don't do this tour, we won't get the money we need."

Saviors of the World were a huge band but they didn't make gazillions of money. They made a great amount but with all the people in the Flock and the Flock's kids, they all needed money so the band split it with them to help them out. Only Lucas and I knew that though. We all lived in a rich neighborhood and went to a rich school so it took a lot of money. That's why they all split the money. No one was going to be left behind.

"Okay. We'll go too." I murmured.

I heard protests from Lily, Jess, and Tyler. Lucas knew why I said yes.

"Guys!" I shushed them. "You all looked at me for an answer before and that's my answer. Let's do it. I mean, how many times do we get to go on tour?"

So that was it; when school was over, we'd be going on tour.

**

* * *

**

**There. I thought I should be nice and update again before vacation. Aren't I nice?! Lol. I just wanted the concert out of the way, truth be told. I have a feeling that G2 are going to be a better band than SOTW. Lol. They're more rock and SOTW are more pop. Anyway, I'll update the day I get back- hopefully!**


	19. The Pink Dress Disaster Turned Special

I sat on my bed, groaning. My parents had friends over from when they were kids- a type of reunion- and I did _not_ want to go down there. Whenever they saw me, they'd pull me to the side and tell me stories about my parents and their "unknown love" when they were younger. _Boring!_ I was groaning because I was hungry.

I was hugging a pillow, sitting Indian-style. I buried my face in it. There was a knock on my door. I groaned "go away!" in response.

I heard laughter on the other side of the door but it instantly got more clear and slightly louder. "I figured you were hungry." Tyler's voice said quietly.

My head snapped up. "Did you bring food?" Even to me, I sounded hopeful.

He laughed again and sat next to me, holding a pizza box. He smiled.

I stared at it. "Is there any food inside it?" Considering people have played that joke before- heehee, more like I play that joke on Lucas and Milo.

Tyler lifted the lid and there sat a giant chicken alfredo pizza. I'm pretty sure my mouth was watering because he laughed. "I guess I was right," He paused as I took a slice. "Why don't you want to go downstairs?"

I paused in chewing and looked at him, sighing. "I'm not…_fond_… of them. They never leave me alone! And," I sighed again, looking down. "some of them seem to not really approve of me."

Tyler set the pizza box down on the bed and faced me. He studied my features. I was wearing a vest type black shirt that showed off my belly and my tattoo. The back of it was laced together. My skirt was short and black with a small chain on the side. The bottom of it had fishnet lining. I wore black leggings underneath and black, open-toed wedge heels. They had straps to keep them on my feet.** (pics on profile)** This is the girliest I've ever dressed up. My hair was in a French braid. "What's not to approve?"

I blushed a bit. Tyler pulled me to my feet.

"Come on. We're going downstairs." He told me.

I shook my head. "No! No, no, no, Tyler, uh-uh!" I protested.

He put his arm around my waist and held me to him. "Hang on." We fell threw the floor and down to the kitchen. He let me go. He had used his power to walk through walls and basically walked through the floor. I stood there, standing in my "disapproving outfit" in front of the disapprovers. I knew they disapproved because they all made faces as if saying "really? You're wearing _that_?"

All of Dad's friends and some of Mom's- only some- liked what I wore.

"Max," Randy, Mom's friend, sighed, standing up and circling me. "Why do you let her dress this way?" She acted as if I couldn't hear her.

I stood there with a hand on my hip, following Randy with my eyes, a frown on my face.

She froze, staring at my hip and the at my shoulder. "She…she has tattoos!"

Mom nodded. "Yeah. _So_?"

"You- you actually let her get two, let alone one?! And…her _hair_! And her _ears_!!!?"

I stared at her. "I have _three_." I lifted my heel. "and I'm getting a fourth on my wrist. Oh, and your sister did my hair." I sneered.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Then, she looked at Mom, smiling at her. "I think I have the perfect outfit for her! I think she'd look lovely in it! It's in my car, let me go get it!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She ran out.

I faced Mom. _"Lock the door!"_

She laughed and ignored me, continuing to talk to her other friends. Randy came back in and pulled me up to Mom's room. She closed the door and took out the clothes from the bag. I hadn't seen what it looked like before but I got a good glimpse of it now. It was pink and frilly dress with a belt under the bust where it tightened. There were no straps or sleeves. The shoes that she held in her other hand were pink as well and were really tall. They strapped around the ankle and had open toes.** (dress on profile)**

I yelled in disgust and tried to run.

---!---

I ran out of the room, tripping because of the heels. I ran down the stairs, trying to get away from the Monster. The Monster was Randy. She got my hair done and the outfit and shoes on me and now she wanted to do my make-up. I wouldn't let her.

I ran into the kitchen, seeing Tyler facing the other way. I ran up to him and ran behind him. I hid. He laughed and looked down at me. As soon as he saw what I was wearing, he stopped and raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down. I blushed, looking down. He had his hands on my arms, holding me still.

"Mandy…you- you…" He couldn't find any words.

"Randy did this! She forced this- _pink disaster_ on me!" I looked at the dress in disgust. "I look like a Barbie doll!!!" I put my head in my hands.

It was only me and Tyler in the kitchen. He put his hands to mine and pulled them away from my face, leaning down. His lips were near my ear.

"I think you look beautiful in bright colors." He whispered.

I blushed a deeper red than before and turned my head away, embarrassed. I felt his nose skimming across my neck and jaw line. I titled my head to look at him and saw his lips close to mine. "Tyler…" I murmured. I stared into his eyes.

His hand came up to my cheek. I faced him a little more and our noses were touching, brushing against one another's. A smile tugged at Tyler's lips. "You should wear pink more often." His voice almost above a whisper.

I didn't say anything…mostly because Randy decided to ruin the moment. She walked in.

"Mandy, don't be such a-" She stopped, seeing us the way we were. She smiled as she saw me blush. "I'll just be going…" She spun on her heel and left the kitchen, going to join the other adults outside.

Tyler put his forehead to mine, never had taken his eyes off me when Randy came in. his hand was still cradling my cheek. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on my cheek bone.

Randy coming in had put my mind back in its place. I moved my head away from his hand and his forehead, stepping away. I put my hand to my head.

"Why are you like this?" I asked, the question muffled due to my hand.

"Like what?" Tyler's quiet voice rang out. He tried stepping closer to me.

I put my hand down and gritted my teeth, stepping back again. _"Horny!"_ I clarified.

He stared at me a moment before speaking. "You think I'm… _horny_? Mandy, you have got to be ridiculous!"

"Then why are you acting like that?! Why do you keep freaking confusing me about us?! _Why are you changing things?!_"

_"I can't help it if I see a beautiful woman in front of me!"_ He all but yelled. He had taken a step forward, angrily. "Mandy, you have no idea what you do to me!"

"I shouldn't do _anything_ to you- we're friends! We're best friends, why can't it be that simple!?"

"Because nothing in life is simple! Nothing ever _is_! And you do so much, I can barely keep myself under _fucking_ control! I've had too many slip ups as it is, trying to stay your friend!" He was referring to the shack, movie, pool, and other times when he showed too much affection toward me. _"I can't help but want you, alright?! I just can't!"_

"Then you should at least try!" I yelled louder than he had been. "All I need is for us to be friends! Everything you're doing is just making me more and more confused! I can't…I just…" I trailed off, starting to cry. I look away from my best friend turned confusing guy. The tears trailed down my cheeks and I pushed my now overly-curled hair away from my face.

Tyler took those two giant steps toward me and cupped my face in his hands, tilting it up. He crushed his lips to mine, moving them fervently against my own. I broke down and kissed him back just as passionately.

I put my arms around his neck and brought myself closer to him. He put one of his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I allowed entrance to my mouth when his tongue skimmed along my bottom lip. He stepped forward causing me to step back. My back hit the kitchen counter.

Tyler had a certain…taste to him. Cinnamon, a slight hint of mint chocolate, and just plain him. It was nice…

He pressed himself closer to me and I gasped at the sensation. My legs felt like jelly, my arms felt numb, my head throbbed, and my chest tightened. I loved it.

He pulled his lips away and brushed my hair back away from my face as I stared at him. "If you respond that way every time you're confused, I should make you confused more often." He joked, voice husky and rough. "Are you still confused?" He touched his nose to mine and forehead to forehead.

"Yes." I murmured.

He kissed me again, sweet and special. It wasn't as lust-filled as the one before.

"And now?" He asked quietly.

"A little bit…" He kissed me again, just pressing his lips to mine. "Maybe…" I added when he pulled away. He kissed me AGAIN. "Barely…" Again. I started to get into it again. "Not really." I started to put my arms around his neck. "No." I pushed into the kiss and it got passionate. He pressed me closer to him.

I heard the front door open and voices speaking. Shoes hitting the floor as people took them off. Tyler and I pulled apart and I fixed my hair and dress, smoothing them down. Tyler shook his hair out, making it naturally messy, and not looking like I ran my fingers through it.

Lucas, Oliver, Milo, Janette, and Nikki came into the kitchen. They came in and sat down at the table while Luke got stuff from the fridge. They noticed me and Tyler at the counter. I was sitting on it and he was standing near me.

We were doing pretty good, faking casualness. We were talking about how much I hate Randy.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at what I was wearing.

"Mandy…" Nikki stared at the dress, wide eyed. "What possessed you to-"

_"Randy!"_ I growled, pissed off again.

Tyler laughed. "Randy's apparently stronger than she looks." He told them, leaning on the counter backward, in front of me. He rested his head backward onto my shoulder. I rested my chin on his.

Everyone saw this but chose to ignore it. _Thank God!_ Then, Nikki stood up, hands out.

"Oh my gosh!" She faced me. "I almost forgot! Chelsea Cole is having a giant party and _we_," she pointed to her and me. "are invited! We are _so_ going!" She glanced at my dress again with a frown." Put on something else."

I chuckled and nodded. "You're gonna have to move. I need to get down." I muttered to Tyler.

He looked back at me. "Make me…" He smirked.

I whispered quietly in his ear, low enough so none of the others could hear with their special hearing. He frowned and moved. I smirked at him, pointing. "Ha-ha." I went upstairs and changed back into what I was wearing before. I put my hair back into a French braid. Want to know what I whispered? "If you mean 'make me' by kissing, that's not going to happen. You're just going to end up in pain."

I went downstairs, ready to go. Nikki looked at me. She frowned.

"No leggings." She ordered. "Take them off."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not wearing this skirt without leggings." I stood my ground.

Nikki huffed and pulled me around the corner so she could talk to me alone. "Take the leggings off."

"Why do you want me to?"

"Because. Mandy, you would look _so hot_ if you just showed _a little _skin!"

"I'm showing upper skin! Isn't that enough?"

"No- but you're stepping up. Come on, the point of this party is to flirt and dance! You won't be flirting if you wear leggings!"

"But…I don't want to flirt…" I mumbled, crossing my arm to hold my elbow.

Her jaw dropped. "What girl _doesn't_ want to flirt!?"

"Me. Obviously."

She sighed, running her fingers through her curly hair. "At least take them off to tease or- or show off."

"No."

"I'll dye all your clothing pink and yellow." She threatened.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped into the bathroom to my left. I took the leggings off in there and came back out. Tyler was standing there, talking to Nikki. He stopped and looked at me, eyes looking at my legs, up to my face. He's only seen me in my outfit with leggings and I showed more skin right now than I wanted.

_"Uh…"_ He started blinking and turned to Nikki again. "Just- remember what I said." He left after that.

Nikki smiled at me smugly, crossing her arms. "If Tyler drools over you, all guys will."

"I don't want people drooling over me! I just want to have fun!"

"You will! Let's go. The guys are coming later." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

Looks like I'm going to a party…


	20. We're not together, I'm sorry

Nikki and I entered the club where the party was held. People were dancing, eating, and just having fun. Chelsea saw us come in and she ran up, hugging us.

"I'm so glad you two could make it!" She yelled over the blasting music. "Go ahead; mingle, have fun!!" She ran off to some other people so she could greet them too.

Nikki pulled me over to a table, handing me a menu. "So…you and Tyler, huh?"

I looked up from the menu to stare at her. "Excuse me?"

"you two are together." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed. "No, we're just friends. Best friends- you should know this."

"I'm…sorry, I just assumed."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, looking at the menu again.

"Well, the way you guys acted when we were all in the kitchen. Cuddling by the counter and stuff. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear-"

"I threatened him so he would move. And we always act like that- we're close." I decided not to tell her we kissed.

"Mandy, did you SEE the way he stared at you when you came out of the bathroom?"

I shook my head. A waiter came by and we ordered, giving him our menus.

"Mandy, he looked hungry and not in the eat-food way. Do you want to know what he was talking to me about?" I shrugged. "He told me to watch out for you- keep suspicious-looking people away from you."

"So basically, he told you to babysit me."

She nodded, wincing. "Yeah, basically."

I shook my head. "I don't believe it."

"Mandy, he really cares for you- he's just looking out for your safety. He's very protective of you."

"I know…but he could just trust me a bit."

Nikki looked over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She mumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

I peered over my shoulder and saw Tyler with Milo, Janette, Lucas, Lily, and Thomas. I stood up and went to the dance floor, finding a guy to dance with.

I danced with the guy for a while and we got talking. He was really nice. His name was Burt. He was my age but a little older. He was Chelsea's cousin. He played basketball and football. He just didn't play football well.

I felt a hand on my arm and it wrapped its fingers around, pulling me away. I wound up in front of Tyler.

I got my arm out of his grasp and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Nikki?" He asked.

"Why did you want her to BABYSIT me?" I contradicted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You're not the boss of me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just looking out for you. You shouldn't be dancing with a stranger."

"I can look after myself, thank you very much. And I can dance with whoever I want to."

Tyler put his arm around my waist and dragged me to the side. He never removed his arm. "Mandy…are you mad at me or something?" He looked upset- hurt.

I groaned. "Tyler! Don't pull the puppy eyes on me!" I covered my eyes.

"I'm not." He said. He sounded serious. He pulled me close so my front was to his front. "Mandy, I just- I just want you all to myself."

"It's not like I'm going around and kissing other guys." I pointed out.

His hold tightened. "you haven't been, have you?" He sounded worried.

"No. And, Tyler, I have to tell you…we're not even together." I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." I walked away.

TPOV:

I saw Mandy dancing with a guy on the dance floor. The jealousy flared up and I found myself walking over. I grabbed Mandy's arm and pulled her away.

She shook my hand of and crossed her arms.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Nikki?" I asked.

"Why did you want her to BABYSIT me?" she contradicted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You're not the boss of me."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. A habit I picked up from Mandy. "I'm just looking out for you. You shouldn't be dancing with a stranger."

"I can look after myself, thank you very much. And I can dance with whoever I want to."

I put my arm around her waist and dragged her to the side. I never removed my arm. "Mandy…are you mad at me or something?" I made the hurt show through my eyes.

She groaned. "Tyler! Don't pull the puppy eyes on me!" She covered her eyes.

"I'm not." I lied. I kinda did… but I sounded serious. I pulled her close so her front was to my front. "Mandy, I just- I just want you all to myself."

"It's not like I'm going around and kissing other guys." She pointed out.

My hold tightened. "you haven't been, have you?" To anyone, I'd sound worried but I was jealous. Whoever else she kissed was going to be dead.

"No. And, Tyler, I have to tell you…we're not even together." She pulled away from me. "I'm sorry." She walked away, leaving me heartbroken.

No matter what, I wouldn't give up. I would make sure Mandy and I were together.


	21. I Do Love Him But I Just Can't

My parents were at this huge party-ball-type thing. A gala I think it was called. Everyone had to dress all fancy and be sophisticated. None of the younger kids had to come along. By younger kids, I mean the kids younger than sixteen. So, Milo and Ivory, or any of the sets of twins or triplets- minus Lily since she was dating Lucas ( stupid exceptions). Everyone else, including the band's kids had to come. I honestly had no idea why we all had to come. There was no reason- I mean: are we being tortured?!

Sure there were other kids there too but, come on, when have you known me to have a decent conversation with people other than my family?

All the guys were wearing either really clean cut dress clothes or suits. Tyler and Lucas were, as many other teens, wearing clean cut dress clothes whereas the adults were wearing suits. All the girls had to wear dresses. I was wearing a black, sparkly dress that ended in a slant. It landed right above my knee on my right leg and on my left leg, it ended mid-shin. There was only one sleeve and it was a cold-shoulder type dress too. (dress on profile) I wore simple black strap heels with it.

Nikki went all out in the girlie department. Her dress was floor length and it was rose pink. It had tons of ruffles and had no straps. (Suck at descriptions so the picture is on profile)

Lily was wearing a simple blue dress that had a halter top and went to the floor.

Jessie was wearing a red dress that had off the shoulder sleeves and went to her knees.

Anyway, I was talking to Lily, Jess, and Nikki while Lucas and Tyler were chatting it up with some guys they met here. A waiter walked by and I grabbed a champagne flute, Nikki, Jess, and Lily joining in. As soon as I took a sip, I stopped and grabbed Lily's.

"Mm-mm." I shook my head at her, swallowing the fluid. "You are not having champagne."

"Why not? You're not my mom." She said, swallowing some champagne she was able to get before I flew in. (Pun intended)

"I don't want you to get drunk." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "For your information, I've done shots before- this is nothing." I gave her the drink and she continued to drink it.

We were all laughing and having a little bit of fun, just being ourselves. We got bored at one point and all sat down at a round table. A song came on that I absolutely adored and Ty came over to me. He held his hand out for me to take. I set my glass down and stood. I took his hand.

TPOV:

My parents made me and Nikki come to this stupid gala with the rest of the Flock and some of the kids and band members. I have no idea why we came…at first.

Max and Fang came over to me. Fang had his arm around Max's waist.

"Tyler," Max started. After a minute of silence, she bit her lip and shut her mouth. Max was never really good at saying what was on her mind- we all knew that.

"Mandy's favorite song is I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie." Fang winked and they walked away.

O…kay, then. What was THAT about? I peered at Mandy from the corner of my eye and saw her laughing with Nikki, Jess, and Lily. Lucas came up to me.

"Dude." He said with all seriousness. I raised an eyebrow. Since when does Luke say Dude? "Request the song."

"Why?"

"Don't you want Mandy to fall in love with you?" He shrugged. "It's sort of the best way. Dance to her favorite song and then she'll love you."

"Why are you so supportive about this? You're her brother, you're supposed to threaten me."

He just laughed. "Just play the song." He went to leave but paused. "If you hurt her, you're dead." He left after that.

I casually went over to the DJ. I told him the song and paid him 5 bucks so he would play it next. The song came on right away and I went over to Mandy. I held my hand out to her and she took it after setting the champagne flute on the table. Nikki, Jess, and Lily winked at me, all mouthing the words "good luck."

I led Mandy over to the dance floor and I put my hand on her hip while grabbing her hand in my other. She rested her other hand on my shoulder. I held her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. We swayed to the music and I immediately relaxed.

This is Mandy I'm talking about. I mean, she wouldn't be disgusted by me if I say I love her…would she? What if she doesn't love me back? Aw, shit, what do I do?

"How did you know I like this song?" She whispered to me, a smile in her voice.

"A little birdie told me." I responded, smirking at my little pun. "I thought this would be a nice little gift to you."

She chuckled a little bit. "Why are you trying to spoil me? This isn't how you normally act." She pulled her head away from my shoulder to stare into my eyes.

"You deserve a little spoiling, Mandy. A lot has happened and I think you deserve some happiness." I told her honestly.

She started to lean up and I met her halfway.

Our lips met.

MPOV:

I kissed Tyler. I worked my lips slowly against his, loving the sweet taste of him.

I felt like something was wrong. Like I shouldn't be doing this. I mean, he was my best friend, for God's sake! I couldn't…I WOULDN'T love him. If anything happened, nothing would ever be the same between us. It would be awkward and we wouldn't be friends anymore. We wouldn't be able to stand each other.

So this is why I did it.

I pulled away from Tyler, getting out of his embrace. "No, I can't. Tyler, I'm sorry." I held back my tears. If this was the only way to protect him, then so be it. In order to maintain our friendship, I'll break my heart- and possibly his.

"Mandy?" He was confused, as upset as I was.

"I'm sorry, Ty. I just- I can't. I'm so sorry but don't think of me that way ever! We need to stay friends." I spun on my heel quickly and all but ran out of the building, leaving Tyler standing in the middle of the dance.

TPOV:

I had had my hand outstretched to her, wanting her to come back. I closed my hand and put it back to my side, walking off the dance floor and to the other exit with my head down. I passed Max and Fang.

Max put a hand on my arm. "Tyler…she's just confused. Don't worry." She gave my arm a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks, Max, but I heard what Mandy meant." I walked out. And I did know what she meant. She didn't want me nor did she love me. I guess there's nothing I can do to make her love me the way I do to her. I sighed and sat down on the stone steps outside the door.

I was playing with my tie when I heard sniffling and hushed voices. I strained my ears.

"Mandy, look, just go back in there and talk to him." Nikki's voice came clear.

"No, Niks! Alright? I can't go back there- I just broke my best friend's heart. I won't be able to look at him again!" Mandy was crying, I knew that much. "Not after what I just did."

"Mandy, he is your best friend and you are his everything. He won't give up because of that." Nikki paused. "If you love him, why did you reject him?"

"What makes you think I love him?" She asked, sniffling gone.

"Well, you're crying and you just broke your own heart when telling him you want to stay friends." She stated it as if it was obvious.

There was a hesitation. "I do love him- a lot." My eyes widened and my heart beat faster. "But I can't be with him." Well, thank you, Mandy! Way to rip my ecstatic heart out and stomp on it! "If I'm with him and something happens, we wouldn't even be able to be in the same room."

"But nothing will happen." Lucas' voice rang through. He was there now too? "I looked into Mom's head."

"And?" Mandy asked. There was silence for a while. "Ah. I see…well, I guess-"

"Hey, guys, what are you doing out here? There's a fight inside, come see!" Uncle Iggy interrupted. There was noise in the background, mostly because he was holding the door open.

What was she going to say? What did Luke tell her? Will he tell me? Ah, so many questions!!


	22. Whoa, Make Out Session, Much?

Yesterday was the gala. Now I was sitting in the shack in the woods, listening to Death Cab For Cutie. I sighed as I curled up on the couch, staring into the flickering flames in the fireplace.

I did love Tyler, I know I did. But I just…I couldn't handle it at the time so I broke not only my heart but his heart as well. He'd probably never speak to me again.

There was a creaky floorboard near the couch and I heard it squeak with pressure. I hadn't heard the door open…

Tyler sat down next to me and I held back a blush. Now I know why I didn't hear the door open: Tyler walked through the wall. Ty sighed and leaned back in the cushion.

"Mandy…" he started, pausing. "I'm not mad or upset or anything like that."

I slowly turned my head to face him. My eyebrows drew down. "You aren't?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the fire. "No. And I realized that I may have been trying to rush things. I didn't consider your feelings and I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, I could only stare. He faced me, his hazel eyes staring into mine. "I'll wait as long as you need me to." He cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips to my forehead, his lips lingering on the skin before pulling away.

I wanted to just keep Ty all to myself and crush my lips to his in that instant. But I didn't. Nikki was right, Tyler didn't give up after my little stunt last night.

Lucas had shown me this moment yesterday through our connection from what he had seen in Mom's head. After we had gone inside, Lily had told me that Tyler wanted me to take my time and figure out my feelings. He really cared for me.

Tyler really did care. He always had. He was my best friend- sometimes my everything. I loved him, I really did.

I looked at the flames again and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.

TPOV:

Mandy rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I laid mine against hers, kissing the crown of her head before staring at the flames.

After a while, I heard Mandy's breathing slow. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her by carrying her all the way to her house so I picked her up and put her on the bed in the Mural Room. As I tucked her in under the blankets, she grabbed my wrist.

"Mandy…" I sighed, trying to get her to let go. It didn't work.

She turned around, still holding my wrist. She placed my arm around her waist. I sighed and got on the bed, under the covers. Her grip loosened. Her breathing had been slow the entire time so I knew she had been asleep.

I held her close to me before drifting to sleep myself.

-!-

I felt so warm, so comfortable. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the bed in the Mural Room in the shack. The reason I was so warm was because I was cuddled up to Tyler. I didn't move away from him. Instead, I ducked my head under his chin and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He was still sleeping.

Tyler had an intoxicating smell. He smelled like rain and a little bit like a bakery: fresh baked goods. Without thinking about it, I kissed his pulse point, letting my lips rest there. His arms tightened around me, holding me closer.

Tyler buried his nose in my hair, taking deep breaths. He was awake now… "Hello." he greeted, voice muffled because he still had his face in my hair.

"Hi." I murmured back.

"What time is it?"

I checked my wristwatch. "3 AM." I snuggled deeper in his arms, in total bliss. My lips brushed his neck as I turned my head and a small shiver ran through Tyler.

I was so close to him. "Ty?" I called in a tiny voice. He leaned back to look at me. His face was extremely close to mine.

"What's up?" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt his breath on my face and my brain sort of shorted out.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Almost immediately, Tyler responded to the kiss. His lips worked against mine. Our kiss was really long and passionate.

Somehow, I ended on top of him, both of us laying down. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist.

Tyler's tongue skimmed my bottom lip and I let him in. After battling each other inside our mouths, he broke out kiss to give me air. He open-mouth kissed my neck and jaw, sucking and nibbling in some spots. He kissed along my collarbone and proceeded to kiss up the other side of my neck. He stopped at my ear, nibbling and sucking on my earlobe. I turned my head and crushed my lips to his once again.

I rested my hands on Tyler's chest and he slid a hand up my shirt and rubbed soothing circles between my wings. I groaned at the sensation.

I realized that Tyler's shirt was now sitting on the floor near the bed. I ran my hand down his chest and stomach, tracing his abs. I heard and felt a rumbling in Tyler's chest and throat.

Tyler gripped my shoulders and pushed me away gently. "Mandy," He groaned, sighing.

I didn't hear the agitation in his voice. I lowered my lips down to his neck, kissing it.

"Mandy, you need to stop." Tyler's strained whisper stopped me. I pulled back, staring at his face.

I got off him and sat up, my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I looked away from Tyler as the rejection sunk in. He didn't want me; at all. I held back the angry/upset tears.

"Mandy," He somewhat whined, voice still strained. He sat up too. "It's not what you're thinking."

I laughed once without humor and cursed myself internally for the shaky sound of it. "And what exactly am I thinking?"

"I do want you- I want you a lot." He explained in a strong voice. "But I'm weaker than you think and I don't want you to get hurt." He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I let go of my legs and let them sink down, laying straight. He buried his nose against my neck. "You have no idea how much energy it took to push you away." He whispered, kissing my neck. I wouldn't be surprised if, when I woke up, I'd have hickies. Like- all over my neck and jaw.

"This doesn't seem fair." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Our position." I spun around and sat on his lap, facing him, legs on either side of him, bent so I was on my knees. "Now it's fair." I placed a hand on his cheek and brought his lips to mine.

Tyler put his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to him. After a while, he pulled back from the kiss. "No. Nope, Mandy, I can't." I saw that he really did want to kiss me again- he was just looking out for me.

I sighed. "Alright…okay." I made to get off his lap but he wouldn't let me go. In fact, his arms wrapped around me tighter, making sure every part of us was touching. I was on my knees and my face was sort of above his since I was somewhat taller in this situation. My chin was level with his mouth. He started kissing me slowly starting from my chin all the way down to my collarbone. "Tyler." I grabbed a fistful of his hair and carefully drew him back from me. I saw that his pupils were huge, almost filling the entire space where his iris should be. My pupils might have been the same as his, with the way I was feeling. "I thought you said to stop?"

He held me tighter. "I don't always mean what I say."

I smiled at him and lowered my lips to his, loosening my hold on his hair. I wanted to make the kiss short but Tyler grabbed my chin and pulled it down, my mouth opening. He put his arm back around my waist. He slid his tongue into my mouth.

The way he was kissing me, he was teasing me. He'd draw the kiss out and make it hot and then he'd make it short and sweet. Constantly! I held his head with both of my hands and held him to me, keeping his lips to mine.

One of his hands slid off my waist and onto my thigh. And pretty high on my thigh. I was wearing black boy shorts and a red spaghetti strap shirt. And, since boy shorts are, well, short, they showed a lot of my legs when I was standing and even more when I was sitting like this. His thumb rubbed circles on my skin, goose bumps popping up around my entire body. I let go of his head and wrapped my arms around his neck again. One of my arms I angled it so it was resting between his wings. I moved my hand a little to the side and started scratching his wings, caressing the feathers carefully.

I felt his wings quiver and kissed him harder. I was filled with desire, just like him. Tyler unfolded his wings and held them open, letting them sit there. I mimicked his actions. He started shaking his wings a bit and rubbed them against mine. It made me groan.

I've never felt that way before about anybody. Tyler removed his lips from mine and kissed my cheek. Then he kissed my jaw and then my shoulder. He pulled his wings back against his back and let me go. I sat back, on his lap and giving my knees a rest since I was balancing on them while he held me.

Tyler just sat there with his eyes closed and head slanted downward. I could tell he was trying to calm his body down. But I didn't want him to just yet. I reached out to him and lightly traced his abs over and over and over again. Tyler caught my hand without opening his eyes and brought it up to his lips, kissing my palm first and then each knuckle before resting it in my lap.

He was still trying to calm down. And I still didn't want him to. I trailed my hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder, reaching back and running my fingers over his delicate feathers.

"You're torturing me here." He informed me, voice controlled, eyes still shut.

I smiled. "Is that good or bad?"

He finally opened his eyes and I saw that his pupils were back to their original size. "Both." He grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me off his lap. "Come on, Mandy. Just try to relax." He laid me down and stood up off the bed. He walked around it so he could get his shirt. It was over by me.

I spun around and snatched it up, holding it by my head. He sat down on the bed next to me.

He sighed, holding his hand out. "Mandy, can I have my shirt back, please?" his skin was a mix between Nudge's mocha and Kyle's white: he was caramel. That was when I realized the unknown taste that he had was caramel: Delicious.

I held the shirt closer to me. "Why not just sleep without it?"

He sighed and tried to take it from me. I wouldn't budge. He cheated and used his power so the shirt went right through my hands. He put his shirt back on and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To sleep on the couch." He told me, leaving the room.

I sighed and tried to fall asleep.

-

An hour later and I still couldn't sleep. I was able to even out my breathing and relax my body but I couldn't exactly fall asleep. I heard quiet shuffling and the blanket move, a body sliding in next to me.

Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him gently. He probably thought I was sleeping already. As I leaned into him, I noticed that I didn't feel another shirt: he didn't have his on.

Finally, I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**So, there you go! Tons of Myler!!! Tell me what you think!**


	23. You Don't Even Have Four Years

It was seven in the morning and Ty and I were getting ready to head back to our houses before anyone woke up. Tyler put his shirt on and I walked into the bathroom. When I turned the light on, I blushed immediately.

"Tyler!" I screeched. He ran in, worried. "How am I supposed to cover this?! I didn't bring a jacket or sweatshirt!" I pointed to my neck.

All over it and my jaw and even my shoulder, I had hickies. Fresh and big, too.

Tyler laughed. "Hey, at least you match your shirt." I glared at him.

"That's not funny!" I stared back at the mirror. "Because it's true!" My shirt was a bright red. My hickies were BRIGHT RED! I covered my eyes. "I look like I have a rash! A deadly disease! Mom might send me to CDC!"

Tyler just laughed again and hugged me. "Relax. We'll sneak in and you can cover all that up with make-up."

I peeked at the mirror through my fingers. "I don't think there's enough concealer to conceal these puppies."

Tyler kissed my neck one more time before leading me out of the bathroom.

-!-

Instead of using the front door, Ty walked us through the walls and got me to my room before heading over to his house. Tyler's lucky- HE didn't have any hickies…

I ran to my bathroom and dumped my make-up out of my Beauty Bag, as Nudge liked to call it. I covered all the hickies up and I couldn't even see them any more. One thing I couldn't cover up, though, was the fact that my bottom lip was swollen. I would most likely just ice it down. I opened my wings and saw that the feathers were messed up. I was smoothing them out when Lucas walked in.

He leaned against the door, which he closed, and crossed his arms. One dark eyebrow was lifted.

I closed my wings. "What?" I stood up, putting my hair up in a ponytail.

"Please tell me you weren't stupid last night." His voice wavered and he winced, eyes showing he was worried for me.

My eyebrows scrunched up. "What do you mean?"

"You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday, your lip is swollen, and you have a hicky."

"No, I don't." I said a little bit too quickly. I thought I had covered them all up!

Luke strode over to me and faced me to the mirror in my room, pointing to my shoulder, a little bit angled to my back. Damn it, I missed it.

I hit his hands away, stepping away from my brother. "Relax, his lips didn't go any farther than that."

"Did anything else go farther than that?" He looked grossed out and furious at the same time.

My eyes widened. "Oh, God, no! Ew! Lucas Ride, you are so perverted!"

"I'm looking out for you! Because I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would be furious if you slept with Tyler before you married him!"

"What?" I asked after a while.

Luke winced while closing his eyes. He licked his lips nervously. "Um, well…" He sighed, sitting down in my desk chair. "No use lying now."

"Mom saw it, didn't she?" I stared at my feet, no emotion or tone to my words.

"Yes."

"She set up the situation between Ty and I to get us together."

"Yes."

"How long has she known?"

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Um- how old were you when you kissed Ty under the mistletoe?"

"Ten or nine."

"Four years before that."

I hesitated. "How long have you known?"

"A day before Mom knew."

"What about Milo?"

Luke stared up at me. "Are you kidding me? That kid is so dense- I don't think he knows now. He doesn't even know Janette's going to be his wife."

"Actually, he does." I mumbled.

"…Really?"

I nodded. "Um, he and I were talking and he was going on and on about her. He told me that one day, he wanted to marry her." I smiled a bit. "He's not as stupid as you think."

Milo walked in, closing the door behind him. "And, fyi, I've known for years about Mandy and Tyler. I also know about you and Lily." He smirked at Luke.

"What about me and Lily?"

"Are- are you serious?" I stuttered.

He smiled. "I know how I feel about her and I know how she feels about me and vice versa. And that's all I WANT to know about us at this age. I want to live in the moment, not peer into the future to either have expectations ruined or change it by getting too excited over something as trivial as being with someone."

"Yeah, well, how do you think I feel?! I mean, I didn't want to know that I was going to marry Ty! I could have gone four more years without hearing that!"

"You don't even have four years." Milo said, sitting on my bed cross-legged.

"Excuse me?"

Luke looked down at his hands in his lap. "You two get married right after we graduate."

Okay, I pretty sure I fainted at that specific moment.


	24. Author Note

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as usual- or ever in the past week or so- but I'm starting high school. I started yesterday and I need to concentrate on my studies and such for a little while so I can get used to the big school. Priorities: school then fanfiction. If I start the year off horribly, my computer will be taken away. And I have to wake up at 5 AM! So I'm mad and cranky for half the day. I'll try to update on weekends as fast as I can but I don't make any promises. I hope you all understand.**

**~Amy-Katherine**


	25. Use Your Powers!

**Okay, I know it's short but I've been super busy and I need to get off the computer like...15 minutes ago. Anyway, here it is!**

I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"Well, she's not sick. What happened?" I heard a male voice ask. It sounded familiar.

"Um, we sort of told her about Ty." Milo's voice was loud and clear.

"WHAT?!" The voice boomed. It was Dad. "Why on Earth did you do that?!"

"Because one piece of information slipped and I couldn't keep the rest of it from her." Lucas answered.

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. "Why did you all keep it from me?" I whispered.

Dad spun around. "Mandy, listen-"

"No." I stood up. "No- I'm part of this family and you all knew my future but you kept it from me." I shook my head. "What kind of family are you?"

"We didn't want to tell you because if you didn't like what happened, you'd try to change it." Dad responded softly. "We were only protecting you. And Tyler."

"Mandy, we're sorry. Really." Milo took a step forward. "Can we make it up to you?"

"Yes. Stay out of my life." I jumped out the window and landed on my feet gacefully.

I ran down the street to my friend's house. Knocking on the door, my head my spinning. She opened the door.

"Hey, Mandy. What's up?" She asked, smiling.

"I need you to use your powers." Kayla was a fellow mutant but not part of the flock.

"For what?"

"I need to go back in time."

* * *

**O.O Ooh! See a pattern from the trilogy?! heehee!**


	26. Please, I Made A Mistake!

Kayla sighed. "Okay, but, girl, if your future gets screwed up, I won't help you."

She opened a portal and I walked through. I wound up next to my parents and brothers and I could tell that this was when they found out that I would marry Tyler.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Mom looked at me and she stood up. "Mandy?"

"Leave my future alone. I hate it when all of you keep things from me! I will NOT marry Tyler and I will NOT fall in love with him! Do you all understand!?" I screamed.

Dad came up to me and poked my arm. "Who sent you here?"

"Why'd you poke me?"

"To see if you were real."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Mandeline!" Mom yelled at me. "Why did you come here?"

"To change the future. I know you meddled and checked my future. Well, don't. Let me deal with it all and let me tell you something: there is no way on EARTH that I would marry Tyler."

I spun on my heel and walked back into the portal. I arrived back in my time, in my house. I went up to my room and shrieked. I screwed up- I so screwed up.

Mom ran in. "What is it?" She asked, worried.

"My room! What the hell happened to my room?!" I stared around me in horror. My awesome, badass room was now a frilly, girly room. My bed had pink comforter with white lace. My carpet was hot pink, my walls were light pink with dark pink polka-dots. All my band posters were not metal or rock but pop. There was Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, and Jesse McCartney. I had stuffed animals on a shelf and they were all bunnies and ponies, all sparkly and girly.

"What are you talking about? It's always like this. Now get downstairs, Danny's waiting." She left.

"Danny? Wait, who's Danny?" I yelled after her. I looked down at myself and suppressed another shriek. I was wearing that pink dress! The dress that I had worn when Ty and I made out in the kitchen! (Pink Dress Disaster) I looked in the mirror and saw that my black hair was gone and was now bleach blonde, my eyebrows had been dyed that color too.

I ran downstairs, tripping a bit from the crazy heels. I saw Tyler sitting on the couch next to another boy and a girl. I recognized the girl as Margret, a very preppy girl whom I had hated. I'm guessing the boy was Danny. Margret was sitting in Tyler's lap. Danny smiled at me and stood up, coming over to me.

"Hey, Mandy, you look so hot." He "complimented."

I smiled a little at him and then looked at Tyler. "Hey, Ty? Can I talk to you for a second?"

He looked over at me and motioned Margret off his lap. He walked over and we went into the kitchen, leaving Danny and Margret in the other room. He shrugged. "What?"

I noticed he was wearing a muscle shirt and he didn't have his tattoos- any of them. I didn't have mine either. His hair was gelled up in little spikes and he had a small silver stud in the top of his right ear. Normally, he'd have a small silver hoop with a little bead in it. The tone he used with me right at that moment, well…he NEVER used that tone with me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer.

"Tyler, we're friends- you can tell me-"

"Mandy, what are you talking about? You never talk to me. Ever."

"Yes, I do, what are you talking about?"

"No, Mandy, you don't. Ever since we were little, after the stupid Christmas party, you haven't spoken one word to me that was nice or friendly. We're not friends. I wouldn't even be friends with someone like you."

"Someone like me? Someone-like-me?! So, what kind of person am I exactly?!"

"Preppy! Bitchy! You're dating Danny for God's sake!" He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This isn't even me! Tyler, I'm not like this!" I told him. "I hate people like this! I hate pink! I hate all of this! Why did I do that?! Why?!" I held back my tears.

"Do what?" He scowled, looking at the floor.

"I went back in time and changed everything."

"Then go back and change it again. Frankly, at this point, I don't even care."

"Okay, I'll go back to Kayla and-"

"Kayla? The mutant? Mandy…" He shook his head sadly. "Kayla's dead."

"What? No. I- I just saw her."

"Mandy," Tyler put his hands on my shoulders. "She died four years ago. Someone hit her with their car."

"Oh my God." I started crying openly. Tyler just stood there, at arms length, not trying to comfort me or anything.

"Do you know anyone else who can time travel?" Tyler asked.

I slowly calmed down and sniffled. "Milo."

Tyler winced. "He won't help you."

"Why?"

"He doesn't talk to anyone. Not even Max or Fang. He just stays up in his room, playing with his powers. He never speaks or leaves his room. Max tried to get him to leave but once he walked past the door, he started shrieking." He shook his head again. "He won't help you."

"So…I'm stuck!?" I shrieked. "No! I don't want this life! I want to go back to us being best friends! I want my brothers to be okay! I want to love you again!" I covered my mouth.

Tyler froze. "What?"

"Nothing, I said nothing." I responded quickly. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to Milo." I ran past him, running back up the stairs, Danny calling my name and calling me 'baby.' Ugh, shudder.

I knocked on Milo's door and there was no answer but I heard some shuffling. "Milo, please, help me. It's Mandy." You could hear the tears in my voice. "I screwed everything up and I need your help- you're the only one." No answer. "Please!" I cried openly. "Please, Milo, I'm sorry if I was ever a bad sister to you but I need your help! Please!" I leaned my head against the door, tears coming from my eyes, mascara mixed in with the moisture. "Please." I whispered.

The door creaked open.


	27. Mistakes Are Made But They Will Be Fixed

Milo opened the door and pulled me in, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

"Milo!" I hugged him and he held me back just as tightly. He didn't say anything. I pulled back. "Why won't you say anything…?"

He bit his lip. I could tell he wanted me to explain my situation.

So I told him everything. I told him how stupid I was and why I thought it would be the best. He sat there listening.

"So what do you think? Will you help me?" I hoped and I prayed he would be my favorite little brother again. I really wanted my old life back.

He sighed. "Mandy…" His voice was rough, underused. "I don't think I can."

More tears spilled from my eyes.

"I haven't used my powers in years, not since I was four. I don't want you to get lost in time. It's too dangerous."

"I'd rather be lost than be here."

Milo sighed. "Fine. But just know that you asked." He waved his hand at his lamp and a portal appeared in its place.

I stepped through after hugging my little brother.

I wound up in the past. When my family found out I was going to be with Tyler. I saw my other self leave through the other portal. "Wait!" I yelled at my family.

They looked, shocked.

Dad was looking from me to where the other me had left.

"Listen, ignore what I told you before. Look in the future, know that Tyler and I will be together, and please, please, please keep me away from the color pink!" I begged.

Mom and Dad looked confused before Mom started spacing. She was looking into the future.

I stepped through the portal again and was back in my own time. I was sitting in the family room with my family and I was wearing black. I was wearing BLACK! Yes! It worked! I got up and hugged Milo.

"You did it, you did it, you did it!" I cheered before letting him go and running up to my room. It was badass again! I ran down the stairs again and out the front door. I saw Tyler standing in his front yard. "Tyler!" I smiled, running to him.

He turned at the sound of his name and caught me when I jumped at him. Angel, Ryan, Gazzy, Michelle, Ella, Iggy, Mom, Dad, Nudge, Kyle, and all the kids and band members were outside, watching what was going on.

"What's wrong…?" Tyler asked me.

I held him tightly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I crushed my lips to his. He kissed back almost immediately.

I heard wolf whistles and cheers from my family and friends. I slowly pulled away from him.

"I love you." I murmured. I kissed him softly.

-

-

-

Four Years Later

-

-

-

"Mandy!" Lily squealed. She hugged me and Jennifer carefully. "How's my favorite sister in law and niece?"

"Your goddaughter is sleepy. I've got to put her to bed." I told her.

"Where's the daddy?" Lily used a baby voice since she was looking at Jennifer.

"He's down in the basement." I set my baby girl in her crib, her making bubbly noises.

Lily and I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Again? What's he do down there for eight hours every day?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I told her. "Ty! Lily's here!" I called.

I heard shuffling and Ty's footsteps up the stairs. The door opened and he came into the kitchen. "Hey, Lil."

They hugged and Ty kissed my cheek.

"So what are you doing down there?" Lily asked.

He shrugged. "Something."

Lily smiled and chuckled at his vagueness. "Well, I've got to go- Lucas and I have dinner plans." She hugged us and left.

Tyler grabbed my hand. "Come on." He brought me down the basement stairs. "Tada!" He smiled.

The whole basement was a studio. Not a music studio but a design studio. My full-time job is a fashion designer. My jaw dropped. It was amazing. It brought out my taste in style and had what I needed for my job.

I looked at Tyler. "What is all this?" I smiled.

"Happy birthday." He smirked back at me.

I kissed him. "You are the best husband ever."

He kissed me back. "I know."

I laughed into the kiss. My life was perfect. "You know…Jenny's going to be asleep for quiet some time."

Tyler lifted me off my feet, me laughing.

Yeah…

Life was good.

* * *

***tears* well, its over. The trilogy is over. I'm sorry if the ending sucked but I couldnt write what i wanted- it was too hard to keep up. but this is basically what i wanted. I Give You Wings is up and running- Fang's POV of Your Existence Gives Me Wings.**


End file.
